Dark Queen Rises
by NellyBear85
Summary: Sofia Claremont was determined to escape from Borys Maslen, the vampire her mother forced her to marry. Enduring pain and humiliation, Sofia found the courage to escape the evil king's clutches to find her way to the Carpathian Mountains. Changing everything about herself, Sofia became Tempest Trine, found her lifemate, the other half of her soul and the life she was meant to have.
1. Captured Queen

Chapter 1 – Captured Queen

SPOV

I woke to the usual pain that didn't die away after a night of sleep. My pain was constantly there, reminding me of where I was. Honestly, I dread waking up at all. If I moved, there was an ache in my neck that flared up, pulling me out of sleep. After all this time, I was used to it and it didn't bother me as much as in the beginning. Like clockwork, I kept my breathing at a steady pace, but it was still hard to breathe with the heavy arm thrown over my body. I didn't even want to see his arm in my periphery. I wasn't ready to put on my show. The act was getting easier for me, but these were the few precious moments when I don't have to pretend. There wasn't someone watching my every move. In these moments, I was safe. Safe until Borys wakes up next to me.

I looked at my left hand, resting next to my head on the satin covered pillow. There was an impressive diamond ring on my third finger, my wedding ring. The ring was beautiful in its golden setting, but I didn't want it. It only reminded me of the day I got this ring; the worse day of my life. On that day, I wore the most insulting white wedding dress that showed too much skin and the neckline plunged to just above my navel. I shook my head, steering my thoughts away from that day. The pain burned through me, but it didn't bother me.

There was no telling of time here or the marking of days here in the Oasis and that is how Borys wanted it. The Oasis was an ancient Egyptian tomb, and though impressive, that's what it felt like to me; a tomb. But I was not going to die here. From what I could gather, counting the days in my own way, I was in this prison for more than six months. I was in this hellish kingdom as their queen. I, to the people, was Sofia Maslen, Queen of the Oasis. Though I was queen, I had nothing but sympathy from everyone. Borys Maslen was a terrible… I can't even call him a 'man.' He was a vampire, yes, but he was a monster long before he was turned. He enjoyed torturing people and took pleasure in causing pain. Unfortunately, there was something he enjoyed even more; drinking my blood while having my body.

I hated all of this, but most of all, I hated Borys. For some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to completely hate the woman who is the cause of why I was forced to marry Borys, Ingrid Maslen or as I knew her, Camilla Claremont. She was my mother, but my mother died when I was a child. When she became a vampire, Camilla died and Ingrid was born. She wasn't the best mother, but she was mine and I love her. She left me when I was nine years old when she began her search for Borys and he found her. She wanted to become a vampire and gave him something of great importance; someone she loved the most; her daughter. By giving me to Borys, he agreed to turn her; however, Camilla lied to Borys. I wasn't the one Camilla loved the most, that was my father, her husband, Aiden Claremont. Camilla wasn't going to give Borys the love of her life, so she gave him the daughter she didn't want; me. A girl was of more worth to Borys than a grown man.

That was when I first met Borys. I was home with my babysitter when mom came home and he was with her. They came to get me. That night it was discovered that I was the 'immune.' Borys tried to turn me into an immortal nine year old vampire; for what reason, I don't know and I never thought about it. But, to their surprise, I didn't turn; instead I suffered from a terrible fever that left me bed-ridden for more than five days. My body rejected the serum that was injected into my body from Borys's bite. When I woke from the fever, I found my father crying by my bedside and my body was burning to the point of deliriousness.

Now, here I am, an eighteen years old queen, lying next to Borys in his bed as his wife, or should I say, a prize and captive. I hated it, but he didn't know that nor did he care. He enjoyed my fear, when my body shook from his touch. Borys was a sick man who took pleasure in my fear, but now, he simply enjoyed having me near. His arm tightened around me, pulling me harder against his body. Every time this man touched me, I took a scolding hot bath to burn the feeling of his fingers off my skin.

A tear streamed from my eye as I felt his breath on my neck, flaring up the pain from his bite. Borys insisted I sleep with his bite marks on my neck, as a reminder of who I belonged to. Why would my own mother do this to me? In the beginning, she stood by and did nothing, but now, it was my turn to drive her mad. She hated seeing me with Borys. I was supposed to be driven insane and a babbling fool after a few weeks within Borys's grasp. I wasn't going to let that happen to me. I was going to escape and put all of this in my past. No one could know of my plans to escape the Oasis, Borys and Ingrid.

From the sounds of his grumblings, Borys was going to wake soon. My time was up. Closing my eyes, mentally, I put my mask on and became Sofia Maslen. I couldn't, not for a single moment, let my mask fall. It was exhausting, but it was safer that way.

I exhaled slowly, wincing, "Borys, wake up. You're squeezing me." My hand rested on his, "Come on. Time to frighten the masses." I rolled my eyes as he breathed a smile. I looked over my shoulder, smiling sweetly, "Come on, you old man." His muddy brown eyes opened, "Old man?" Borys hugged me closer and kissed my cheek, "I should punish you for that." I batted my eyes at him, "You already did, but you won't be happy." I sat up, showing my injured neck. A strong hand brushed over the bites, making me flinch in pain, "You were bad." I pointed out the blood spot on my pillow, "But you've wasted my blood. I thought every drop of it was for you."

Borys took the pillow and inhaled the scent, "I see your point." Everything inside of me protested being near him. I moved to get out of bed, but a hand caught my arm and I was pulled back. My cheek landed against Borys's chest. His hand stroked my hair, holding me in place. My eyes closed and I imagined myself being held by man. A man with gorgeous black hair and beautiful blue eyes I could lose myself in. His hands were gentle when he held me and he loved me and I him. I missed him so much but we couldn't be together any more.

Borys held onto me for another moment. Grasping my face between his hands, he moved me closer to press his lips to mine. Borys's kiss always tightened my stomach, but I didn't let it show. I let my lips move against his, responding to his kiss, feeling his tongue against mine. My throat closed to hold back the bile until the kiss ended. "Let me eat breakfast, then I'll join you at the training center." Borys brushed my hair back, "You know you're not allowed there when the guards are training. You distract them."

I batted my eyes again, "But you've said I was their inspiration." "No, you are _my_ inspiration. Besides, Ingrid wishes to speak with you." I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't wish to speak to her." I moved to get out of bed and walked into the closet. Borys sighed, "Sofia, she's your mother." I stood in the door, leaning against the frame, "No, she's not. She stopped being my mother when she left with you." Borys's eyes darkened and I rephrased, "Borys, she left me when I was a child. For half of my life, she wasn't there. Besides, outside of you, me and her, no one else knows she's my birth mother because I don't want anyone to know. And, please, could you speak to her about how she addresses me. To everyone, I am to be called 'Your Highness.' I don't ask for much, so please?"

There was a power, an influence I now held over Borys and I used it to make my life somewhat livable. Borys's eyes were fixed on me as I posed in the door frame, my hand on my hip, grasping the silk nightgown I was wearing, "Borys?" His eyes moved over my body, "I'll speak with her. Now come here." I shook my head, "No, you have a training to lead and I have to get dressed." And if you touched me again, I will throw up. Moving into the closet, I selected my garment for the day. Space…. I needed space, but that was short lived. There was a whoosh of air behind me and a loud closing of the closet door.

My dress fell from my hand as I turned around. Borys stood against the door, trapping me in the closet with him, "Did you just refuse me, Sofia?" I gulped and swallowed, "No… yes. It's just I didn't want you to be late. I was thinking of you." My body trembled for a moment, knowing what was to come; punishment for disobedience. Borys stalked over, backing me into the wall. His weight pressed me hard against the wall. Hands groped at my body, "You don't refuse your king, wife. The training will start when I get there." His cold eyes drifted down my body coldly, possessively, "Now, because of you denying me, I want you on all fours on the floor now."

My teeth sank into my teeth, "Yes, husband." The word left a horrible taste in my mouth. I was ready to handle this, but this was my life and I had to play along to survive. My lip trembled, but I hid it from him as I kneeled on the floor, putting my hands down. "Drop your head." My head dipped slowly until my chin touched my chest. A whimper tried to escape my mouth as I felt the silk of my nightgown lifting off my legs. Borys was breathing heavily as he knelt behind me. His hands gripped my hips, "I want to hear you scream, Sofia."

I gasped loudly feeling Borys's erection roughly pushed inside me. He wasn't of a gentle nature and he always took me harshly. I groaned in pain as he poked, prodded and pushed against my body. My body followed his hands, not wanting to fight. Fighting Borys wasn't worth more pain. I screamed out in pain as his claws cut into my skin, "That's my good girl." My arms shook with tension as I tried to stay up. If I fell down, Borys would put his entire weight on me, making breathing almost impossible. My hair fell like a curtain around my face, so Borys could see the tears falling from my eyes. I didn't cry long; I couldn't. I won't let him see my red eyes. I will not let him see my pain.

Judging by the sound of his grunts, he was almost finished. My eyes pinched closed and I hummed my favorite song; the one _he_ hummed whenever we danced in his haven. I missed my king so much. The man I wanted to marry and not this beast behind me. Borys pulled me up, hard against his chest and rested his cheek to the back of my head. Kisses were pressed into my hair, "I love it when you disobey me, because the punishment is so much fun. I love you." My eyes looked up, through the strew strands of hair over my face, hanging limply in his arms. "I love you too," I whispered. It took a lot of practice, but I got it down. Whenever I said "I love you," I had a fixed picture of Derek Novak in my head.

Derek Novak is the man I love and the only one I'll love. Borys was nothing and soon, it would be over. This man didn't love me, he was obsessed with me. Borys was someone you didn't love, admire, envy; you can only fear and be disgusted by him. Borys's hands moved to cup my breasts as he kissed my hair, moving down to my cheek. His mouth moved down to the injured side of my neck, nipping at the broken skin, coaxing out blood. He was still inside of me, moving at a slower pace, a gentler pace. I had to respond to him or I would be in a worse position. My hands moved up to his, weaving my fingers through his; a method to soothe the beast. I wanted this over and soon. There were things I needed to do. Gritting my teeth and preparing myself for the worse, I leaned my head back against his shoulder, pretending to enjoy this.

He moved us quickly, out of the closet. I gasped as I was thrown on the bed. Borys was on me, back inside of me and moving quickly, "Is this what you wanted, my queen?" I sighed, feigning satisfaction, so that I didn't have to answer him. He accepted my sounds of fake pleasure. Borys grunted once, twice and a third time before collapsing on top of me. Air was knocked out of me and my eyes widened, feeling him entire weight. His weight felt like it would crack my ribs.

Borys moved off and laid next to me, holding my hand. Pain radiated from my hips where he clawed me. Was I ever going to get used to being in pain? He kissed my palm, "You do this on purpose, don't you?" I smiled, "No, I don't. I think you look for way to get me to disobey you, so you can punish me." Stroking his ego was easy; Borys was not a smart man. He chuckled deeply and pulled me against him, "Perhaps."

Borys needed to leave me alone and soon, or I was going to scream. I could only handle being around this brute but for so long. There was a crunching sound and a bleeding wrist was held to my mouth, "Drink, now." Vampire blood had a quicker effect on me. I healed much faster than most people, because I was the 'immune.' The pain in my neck from his bite faded and Borys pulled his hand away, "Now, be a good girl and I will call for you when I'm in the throne room." I nodded slowly, "Alright. I think I'll go back to sleep." He leaned closer until our noses touched. I faked a giggle, only to keep from cringing back, "You made me tired again," I said in a breathy voice.

He growled with desire but I put my hand on his chest, "You know if you stay, I won't rest and you can't break bones. Now go and train your guards. Take your frustrations out on them." Borys smiled, "That is why I love you." After kissing me, I laid down and pretended to go back to sleep, only listening closely. Borys was in the closet. He came out and walked over to the bed and kissed my hair, "My delicious queen, you belong only to me."

I wanted to back away from him, but I kept myself perfectly still, pretending to be asleep. My eyes opened as the bedroom door closed. I jumped from bed and went to the bathroom to draw my scalding hot bath; time to wash Borys off me again. I hated being his queen and possession.


	2. Cruel Reality

Chapter 2 – Cruel Reality

SPOV

The hot water burned and I welcomed it. Sighing slowly, I sat in the bathtub of the overly done bathroom that was recently remodeled for me. I wanted to see how far I could push Borys, to find out the strength of my influence over him. It was there; my only form of entertainment. My influence, however, had a serendipitous side effect; my hold over Borys weakened Ingrid's hold and it drove her mad. Petty, yes, mean, true, but did she deserve it; hell yes. I wasn't a petty person, but she rubbed it in my face every chance she got that she held Borys's influence and soon, I would be driven mad. I had to prove that I was much stronger than she believed I was.

It was by her insistence that there be a crowning ceremony, so that all those who lived in the Oasis knew that I was their queen. Ingrid looked at me from the corner of her eye, noticing the claw marks on my arm. She said nothing and from then I knew, she wasn't my mother anymore. Borys agreed and had a crown made for me. The piece was beautiful; gold woven into a web, holding emeralds and rubies. Borys wanted those two gems for my eyes and hair. It was beautiful, but it symbolized that I was Borys's.

The crowning was a week after the wedding. For, what I learned was three days, I was locked in Borys's chambers. I fought Borys from the moment the doors closed. Resisted him in every way I could. That first night was unbearable. His hand held the back of my neck, holding me down as he tore at my wedding dress. He didn't waste time removing is suit before taking me. Though I wasn't a virgin, this hurt worse than my first time. There was no care, just force. Caught up in his own pleasure, Borys released my neck and I tried to move to get away from him. "I don't think so," he bellowed as Borys flipped me over onto my back. His vicious smile was an image I never got out of my mind from that night.

My eye was closed from bruising and my skin was black, blue and purple from him beating me. The first night, Borys said I had to pleasure him whenever he wanted me to, wherever he wanted. After breaking bones, tearing my skin and bleeding me dry, I gave in. I was beaten to the point of exhaustion that a caress sent flames running across my skin. There's nothing I could do but give into him. Once I gave in to his horrid needs and advances, Borys let me see his kingdom. With the way Borys treated me, as though I was his property, I'd almost expected him to put a collar on my neck. Instead, his ruby red heart served that purpose. Seeing me in his necklace made a wicked smile cross his face. Borys thought he had broken me, so now, I was his pet.

The human population bowed their head when Borys led me through the crowds. There were a few people, vampire included, shaking their heads in sorrow when they looked at me. I was pitied above all others in the Oasis. Borys didn't seem to notice. He took too much pleasure in showing me off like a trophy. The people here reminded me of the humans in the Shade. None of them were happy, all of them radiated with fear. It was a blanket of unease as Borys marched through the crowds. This feeling was almost like a drug to him and Borys was clearly high at the moment. One small girl braved the vampires that surrounded me, including Borys to hand me a white flower. Taking my hand from his, I knelt down, smiling at her gesture and patted her head, "Thank you."

The girl's mother pulled her daughter, "Forgive her, Your Highness. She's only a child." Borys raised his hand to smack the woman, but I caught his wrist. He glared at me and I widened my eyes, "I am their queen now. They should get to know me." His gruff nature took over, "I don't want them near you. You belong to me." My teeth bit down on my lip, "And they know it. Give them time to learn." Saying nothing, Borys yanked me away from the mother and child. The sounds of murmurs followed as we left the crowd. From then, the humans saw me as one of them. Though I was locked up again with Borys, the humans began to admire me for stopping the king. I was the King's better half; the gentler side of the royal family.

The night I was crowned Queen, the humans all watched as I stood on a balcony overlooking the crowd; the first strike against Ingrid. Ingrid placed the crown of gold on my head, "I give you, your Queen." The crowd erupted into cheers. I noticed Ingrid's smirk falling as I was cheered. It made Ingrid mad that the slaves; the human population in the Oasis, loved me. The cheers continued until I held out my hands, silencing the crowds. The quiet hush fell over their excitement. Taking a note from my favorite book series, Hunger Games, I placed my three main fingers against my mouth, kissed them, then extended my arm to the crowd. The same gesture was done by the humans, pointed toward me. This was their pledge of loyalty to me. I may have let it slip to the populace that I wanted this done. The maids who saw to me spread the word; I wanted to see how much influence I would have over the people. Taking my hand down, Borys pulled me into his side, glaring at his humans. He was going to do something irrational, which would be bad for the humans. "Don't be mad. I'm their new queen. They should be as loyal to me as they are to you," I tried to calm him down.

Borys only grunted and pulled me off the balcony. My heart raced as he made me walk with him. He said nothing, only kept a tight hold on me. Ingrid walked behind us, the blank look back on her face. She showed no emotion. Borys was testing her loyalty and she was determined not to fail. Two guards opened the door to the throne room, where a throne of skulls stood on a raised platform. Borys sat down and pulled me into his lap. Ingrid stood in front of us, watching his spectacle. I couldn't look at her; she was no ally to me.

Borys watched Ingrid, "Well, at least they like having Sofia as their queen, but they are to remain loyal to me." Ingrid nodded, "Of course they are. Remember, Sofia is human, so they think they have a voice now. That was all you saw today, Borys." I blinked, saying nothing. Right now, I was just an ornament; something to show off and that was it. I knew my role and played it. If this was to be my fate, I was going to play my part. Borys roughly pulled my back against him, brushing my hair aside, "But, Sofia, you worry for them, don't you?"

I blinked, "Of course I do. You need your humans healthy, don't you?" Ingrid arched an eyebrow, but I ignored her, "Let them see me as a symbol, false as it may be. Let them think I am their hope and they'll work harder for you." Borys watched me for a moment, testing to see if I was lying, but I didn't falter. I followed my mother's footsteps and maintained a blank expression as he searched for weakness. It made me sick to say that, but I had to do what I had to so that I could survive. Borys smiled and kissed my cheek, "You're finally coming into line. Good girl." He patted my hair, as you would a pet dog.

In the coming weeks, my role went from pet to equal. My word held value in the Oasis. The humans were loyal, true, but the other vampires only saw me as the king's temptress that would be shared with them in due time. I needed them to know that I was to be taken seriously, so I had to do the unthinkable.

Two vampires came to Borys, in front of myself and Ingrid, disputing over a slave girl. Kristoff and Flynn both had their eye on the same young lady, but Flynn took the girl's virginity though she belonged to Kristoff. Borys sat, listening to them, while he patted my hair, pulling his claws through my locks. Borys tapped his foot, "Sofia, my love, what do you think we should do?" I looked back at him and nodded, "Flynn, come here." I moved to stand at the edge of the platform, looking eye to eye with the vampire.

There was condescension in his eyes as he looked at me, "Yes?" I breathed slowly; this was something I've never done before and I couldn't stomach the idea of it, but I had to in order to remain safe. "Flynn, you knew the girl belonged to Kristoff and yet you took her, why?" He scoffed, "Because she was to be mine and she knew it. Young girls need to know whose boss." That was meant for me, but I didn't falter. My stomach flipped as Lucas Novak came into the throne room. He had a hand in me being here at the Oasis, but I couldn't think about that right now.

I cast my eyes down for a moment, then looked at Flynn. My hand flew up and I smacked him across the face, "Mind your tone, Flynn. I am your queen." Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at me, "Apologies, Majesty." I maintained my own anger, "Now, this is what I want. Kristoff, you are to claim Flynn's best worker and take him or her for yourself." Flynn glared at me, "No, he cannot have Maritza." My mouth opened, "So, you wish to disobey your queen?" My head turned away slowly, feigning rage. Do it, Sofia, do it. He's a monster just like Borys.

Thinking of that, the dagger in my hand plunged into his chest, piercing his heart. Pain and shock marred Flynn's face. An audible gasp filled the throne room as everyone witnessed me killing Flynn, "No one disobeys the queen! You do not dispute my right!" I pushed the dagger further in until blood stained my hand. Flynn stumbled and fell. His body withered and his skin grayed. I sighed, dropping my hands to my sides, "Kristoff, everything Flynn owned is now yours."

Kristoff looked at me, seeing the blood on my hand, "Thank you, Your Highness." I sighed slowly, "Someone clean that dagger and return it to my room." A guard stepped forward and took the dagger from me and handed me a handkerchief to clean my hand. It belonged to Borys and I took it from the sheath on his hip while he sat. Borys stood slowly, looking at me in awe. His arm curved around my waist and kissed me roughly. His hand held my cheek, keeping me in place for his kiss. He looked at me, "That was magnificent." He spoke with such admiration.

The silence continued as Borys kissed me again, holding me tighter against his chest. I wanted to get out of his arms and this room, but I had to keep on this act. I hated this room so much and I wanted to burn it to the ground. I have never felt this way; such anger and rage, but the Oasis was bringing it out of me. Borys ended the kiss and looked at Kristoff and the surrounding guards, "What the hell are you looking at?! Get the body out of here. Kristoff, you heard your queen. Go claim what is yours."

Borys kept his arm around me as the body was moved by four slaves. None of them looked at me, but I could see some of the guards still gawking at me. I cleared my throat, "Borys, may I be excused? Blood got on my dress and it's ruined." He glanced down to my hips, seeing the splatters of blood on my garment. He smirked, "Keep the dress as a reminder. They will now fear you too." I nodded, "Good, they need to fear me just as they fear you."

Borys hugged me closer and I saw Ingrid and Lucas over his shoulder. Ingrid was shocked and Lucas was angry. Snapping his fingers, two women came in; clearly mother and daughter. "Take my queen to her chambers and help her change," Borys ordered. "You two," he called two guards, "Stand watch outside her door until Sofia is ready to return." The two guards bowed their heads and followed me out of the throne room.

My stomach was turning and flipping. I needed to be alone. "Do not let anyone in here and I mean _anyone_. Do you understand?" I kept my eyes locked with both guards and they nodded, "Yes, Your Highness." The two women began to make a fuss over me, but I batted their hands away, "I need a basin now!" The younger girl raced into the bathroom and returned with a basin, "Are you alright?"

My words were cut off as I threw up. I've just killed a man and I couldn't take it. I don't do this, but it was necessary. It was a vile vampire and in my mind, he was Borys. The girl held the basin for me as her mother held my hair back. Her mother spoke gently, moving me to sit. Goosebumps formed on my skin as I breathed again, "Please, don't tell anyone about this. Please?" The girl was silent, but her mother spoke, "Of course, Highness. We won't say anything." I nodded slowly, "Could I have some water?" The girl dashed off and came back with a glass of water. The cool liquid helped my sickness. I needed a moment.

The mother and daughter pulled out dresses for me, but they were awful. Borys insisted every gown I owned revealed a great deal of skin. I shook my head, "I can't go back there right now." The mother nodded and I smiled, "I'm sorry, I don't even know your names." The older woman smiled, "My name is Trine and this is my daughter, Natalya." I smiled, "I have something I want to ask." Trine smiled, "Of course, my lady."

"Would you two be my ladies' maids? I need people here I can trust. I would have you moved to quarters closer to me, nicer than where you are now. Better clothes and no vampire would be allowed to touch you or your daughter." The glass Natalya held dropped from her hands and Trine stared at me. I stared back, waiting for her answer. Natalya stepped over the broken glass, "Yes, Majesty. We would love to. Thank you." Trine was silently crying. She forgot herself and hugged me, "You are an angel." I hugged her back, "An angel stuck in hell."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From that day, Trine and Natalya were my ladies' maids and they were well taken care of, as were their family. There was a knock on the door, "My lady, may I come in?" I smiled, "Come in." Natalya came in, holding a towel, "Good morning to you, Sofia." I smiled, "Good morning, Natalya." Only when we were alone did Natalya and Trine call me 'Sofia.' I didn't have to be a queen with them behind closed doors.

I got out of the tub and walked out to the bedroom, where Trine was making the bed, "Good morning, Sofia. Your breakfast will be up in a moment." I smiled at her, "Thanks. After breakfast, I have to get to the library. I'm meeting with Simon in an hour." Trine nodded, "Of course. I've selected your clothes for you."

On the stand, there was a white two piece dress. The top was a halter top, with a high collared neck, lined with a sparkled gold trim. The bottom was a flowing, pleated skirt with high slits. I arched an eyebrow, "I swear the way he has me dress; you would think I was a mistress on display." Trine mashed her lips together, "It was made by order of the King. He wanted you to wear it today." I sighed, but kept my thoughts to myself.

I loved being with Trine and Natalya; they were the only friends I had here. A knock wrapped on the door, "Your Highness?" I called, "What is it, Max?" "Lady Ingrid is requesting a word with you." I rolled my eyes, "Not now. I'm about to bathe and have my breakfast." My head shook slowly. I didn't like it, but I had to keep my distance from Ingrid. Though she was my mother, I didn't trust her. My breakfast tray arrived and I ate in silence. Trine and Natalya went off to their quarters, which they shared with Trine's husband and infant son.

I envied Natalya for the relationship she had with her mother. If I allowed it, I might be able to have that with Ingrid but she was a delusional mess. After my meal, my guards, Max and Clark guided me to the library. As queen, Borys gave me free rein of the Oasis, I could go anywhere I wanted, except for Level Seven. That was the level where enemies and traitors were tortured. I had no issue with that. I couldn't stomach the sounds of pained screams.

The guards opened the doors and I walked into the library. The guards remained outside, so that we could speak in private. To everyone, Simon was a tutor, teaching me the history of the Maslen coven. Turned in the early 1900's, Simon was a friend. He hated the Maslen coven because Borys killed the village Simon's family lived in. Borys wasn't aware of this or Simon's hatred for him.

Simon was a young man, with olive skin, closely cut hair, lanky and wore glasses. He didn't need them, but they were his preference. The young vampire took pity on my plight and offered to take me under his tutelage, as a way to get me away from Borys, even if it was only for a few hours. "Your lovely queen should learn the history of your noble work," Simon convinced Borys to agree to my lessons alone with Simon. I learned about the Maslen coven, but there was something more I needed to know; how to gain my freedom. Simon, now loyal to me rose from his seat, "Your Highness, you look lovely." He pulled out my seat for me, "Now, about your questions regarding the Carpathian Mountains."


	3. Tested

Chapter 3 – Tested

SPOV

Learning all that I needed to know, I gave Simon a message to give to Natalie Borgia, the vampire diplomat who travelled from coven to coven freely. "Remember, she is to collect these items and give them only to you. That is when you must return here," I instructed as I handed Simon my message for Natalie. Simon kissed my hand, "You are truly the heart of this kingdom, Your Highness." I left the library, shadowed by my guards, feeling lighter than I have for a long time. The guards followed me everywhere, by Borys's order, but I selected them myself. They feared Borys more than they were loyal to him. They were loyal to me, which is what I needed. Being surrounded by monsters that watched me like I was the last nit of food they'll ever see, I needed more protection.

A cringe of discomfort rolled over my skin, telling me that Lucas was near. He was obsessed with the idea of getting me away from Borys and keeping me for himself. He was the one who took me from the beach on the night of my seventeenth birthday and brought me to the Shade, the kingdom of the Novak coven. It was his brother, Derek Novak, whom I was presented to, as part of his harem and Lucas never liked it. He wanted me for himself. With the chance of getting me out of the Shade to the Oasis, Lucas played his role and told me on the day I awoke here that Borys could have me for a while, then I would belong to him.

After killing Flynn, I made my first request to Borys. Sitting on a chaise in his bedroom, I asked that Lucas Novak be kept away from me. I looked up, trying to control my trembling, "It's just that, he looks so much like Derek and I don't want any reminders of him. I would think you wouldn't want me to have any more reminders of your enemy either." His beady eyes bored at me and he nodded, "You make a good point. I'll order it first thing tomorrow. Lucas Novak is to be kept away from you." That was one less vampire I had to worry about.

But Lucas was bound and determined to get what he wanted. I glanced back at Clark and he nodded, turning around, "You have been warned twice already." I didn't look back, hearing raised voices. Moving quickly, I made my way to the training center, where Borys threw a guard across the room. My heart was sprinting as I heard Lucas yelling, "This is ridiculous!"

Borys looked up, seeing me as the guards all paused and bowed their heads. "Sofia! I've told you…." I ran over to him, pretending to be scared, "It's Lucas. He was following me again." Anger flashed in Borys's eyes as he held me, "He doesn't learn. Don't worry." He snapped his fingers and four guards left the room to deal with Lucas. I played the damsel in distress and Borys ate it up. I may hate Borys more than I did Lucas, but I had the brute wrapped around my finger and he kept Lucas at bay. I was using one monster to keep another away.

The sounds of yelling and fighting came from the hall. I gasped, feigning my fear and Borys kissed my hair, "Stop worrying. You are mine and he must learn that. He just prefers to learn the hard way." Goosebumps rolled across my skin, hearing the malice in Borys's voice. I was a possession that he meant to keep for himself. The guards silenced Lucas and dragged him into the center, right at mine and Borys's feet. Borys tightened his hold on me as Lucas looked up at us. I cringed back and Borys brushed his hand over my cheek, "Lucas, though I appreciate your help in acquiring Sofia for me, you are to stay away from her." Borys was unaware that Lucas tasted my blood; that was an ace I was holding onto.

A manic smile spread across Lucas's face, "I was only trying to return the Queen's bracelet. It was found in a slave's possession." Lucas held out his hand, showing the ruby bracelet Borys had made for me after I killed Flynn. I took it from Lucas, avoiding contact with his skin, "Who had it?" Borys allowed Lucas to stand, but kept him away from me. Lucas had a superior look on his face, "I have had him brought here so that you may deal with him, My Lord." My heart stopped; this was going to be bad. With a snap of Lucas's fingers, two guards dragged in a man with dark blond hair. The man was dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. The blond tinge to the man's hair was familiar. Ice water ran through my veins when he lifted his face; it was Trine's husband.

I gasped, "Felix? No, he would never." Lucas looked at me, challenging me, "He was found by to your chambers with the bracelet in his pocket." "To the dungeons. Fifty lashes for stealing from my bride," Borys ordered. "No!" I cried out without thinking. Felix cowered, "Please, I didn't. My wife, I was searching for her so that she could return it. I was told the queen had forgotten it." Borys didn't listen, "How dare you? The queen would never do anything like that, she knows better than to disobey me. Take him away!" I watched in horror, as Felix was being dragged away, kicking and screaming his innocence. The next sound I heard made my blood run even colder, "No!" Trine came in, crying for her husband.

She ran into the center and dropped to her knees before Borys, bowing her head, "Please, he speaks the truth. He would never steal from the queen. I took it, punish me." My eyes widened, "What? You would never do that." Why would she take the blame? Trine cried rivers, "Please, Sofia, please." "Death!" Borys bellowed. Guards snatched Trine groveling on the floor. She fought their hold, until one of them threw her over their shoulder as if she weighed nothing. I stood in horror. This was my doing. My breath shook along with my hands. Borys circled his arms around me, "I will find you more maids." My head shook slowly, "Let me talk to them." I had to save them. This was madness.

"No!" I looked up at Borys, "Please, let me. She is my maid." Borys glared and turned me in his arms, "She _was_ your maid. A maid who stole from you. These vermin need to remember their lords." My stomach sunk in on itself, as I thought about what just happened. I had an influence over Borys but he was still a monster. Lucas was smiling, his eyes fixed on my face, seeing me in pain. I sighed, keeping my mask in place, "Very well." Borys let me out of his hold. Lucas stepped back, bowing his head, "Forgive me for delivering this distressing news, my queen." My hand itched and I gave in, slapping him across the face, "This changes nothing. You are to maintain your distance from me." I left the room, feeling thoroughly beaten, but not letting it show. But on the inside, I was screaming. I allowed Trine and Natalya to call me by my name. She was going to die because of me. How can I face Natalya? And her baby brother?

Tears stung my eyes as I made my way back to my bedroom. I couldn't even breathe as I fell on the bed, crying. I was stuck in hell and I couldn't take it anymore. Borys Maslen was the devil himself. My face crumpled into pillows as thoughts of that sweet baby boy losing his mother. I knew what it was like to not have a mother, but he was luckier than me in that regard; he had a family to love him.

Someone came into the room and brushed a hand over my hair, "You thought you had him all figured out, didn't you?" I brushed the hand away, "Get out, Ingrid." Ingrid sat on the bed next to me, but I moved away from her. She was smiling, "Sofia, dear, you learned a hard lesson today. One you should have learned a long time ago. You can't save them all." I didn't need this right now. Tears poured down my face, as I stared at the woman who was only a shell of my mother; a doppelganger. Anger consumed me, taking over my mind that I felt fire moving through me. It moved to my fingertips. The impulse was on me, calling something to me. The flames in the fireplace burst from the hearth, making Ingrid jump, but I didn't flinch. She was making me mad and I hated it, "Max, Clark!"

The doors opened and my guards came in, "Get her out of here! She is forbidden from entering my chambers again." Ingrid stood, glancing at the fireplace, then walked towards the guards, "It's alright. I'm leaving. I only was concerned for my queen. She suffered quite a blow today. An innocent man is punished for her mistakes. She left that bracelet in the grand hall and I found it. I was having it returned to you, since you refused my visit this morning."

Grasping the closest thing to me, I threw a hand mirror at Ingrid. She caught it without fail, "Such a temper, just like me. Good day to you, Your Highness." She handed my mirror to Max and Clark walked out her out of the room. My knees trembled until I fell to the floor, crying. I had to get out of this place and soon. They were going to break me here. I was holding on to the ideas of leaving this place. Through my tears, I thought of the fireplace. Fire had a strange reaction to me, especially when I was mad. It's almost like I called to it and it responds. This was something I held onto, my own secret.

The bedroom doors opened and the floor vibrated with heavy footsteps. Hands curved under my legs and I was lifted, "Oh, my dear Sofia, your heart is showing." I breathed slowly, "What?" Borys carried me over to the bed and I was thrown onto the mattress, "Your heart, your kind ways, it will be your downfall. You cling to these slaves." My eyes narrowed, "They were under my protection." I expected him to slap me for talking back, but Borys only glared, "You trusted them and they deceived you. I have ordered their children back to their old quarters." My mouth fell open, worry the first thing on my mind. "The girl will not be punished for her parents' mistakes, but she is no longer your maid."

More tears streamed down my face. Natalya lost everything because of me. My head shook, "Sofia, you mustn't care for them." "I'm sorry that I have a bleeding heart," I yelled. Poor choice of words, I know, but it was the truth. Borys said nothing. He moved onto the bed, straddling my body as I cried. He was going to punish me. I couldn't fight anymore, not now. I bit my lip, "Fine, I won't argue with you. You're right, I trusted them and they betrayed me." I flinched as Borys brushed a stray tear from my cheek.

I had to put my mask back on, though it ripped my heart apart to do it. Ingrid set me up and it cost the life of an innocent woman, but I wasn't going to falter. I hated this game, but I couldn't stop now. I was so close. My fear was that this was just the beginning. Ingrid wanted me to fail and cower. She was going to push me even further, which could cost more innocent lives. Was that a price I was willing to pay to save face? No, this wasn't about saving face, it was about saving myself. None of them cared, so I had to care about my own well-being.

Borys's eyes drifted down to the sheer material of my top. He brushed his fingers over the tops of my breast, pinching flesh through the thin material, "Do not worry, my love. You have a kind heart and I love that about you, but I will help you. Your heart beats for me and I will teach you to hide it from others."

I looked up at him, "I don't know if I can do that." His hand clasped my chin, stroking my bottom lip, "You will learn and soon." He pulled my face up, until I was sitting up, closer to his body until my throat was against the bulge in his pants, "Do not cry, my queen. You can't save them all." I blinked, making a tear fall down my face. Tell him what Ingrid told me, but what was the point? Borys wouldn't believe a word of it. He wanted me; I couldn't fight, there was no energy left in me to resist him. He looked at me, stroking my face, keeping it there, near his growing erection. I hoped he wouldn't make me take him in my mouth. I didn't have the stomach for that right now. Hands brushed through my hair and he pushed himself against my neck.

He groaned and I was pushed back on the bed, my skirts lifted. Wisps of satin ripped and I was forced to be with him, "You are so beautiful when you cry." My lip trembled as I allowed myself to cry that I've held back for so long. Borys shushed me, tucking my face into his neck while he took my body. I cried for Felix, Trine, Natalya, her brother and myself. Borys brushed my hair and kissed my cheek, tasting my tears, "Yes, cry, Sofia. It is such as sweet sound." He held me tightly, pumping into my body. I cried for a long time, getting out all of my pain. The pain from every bite, cut, evil deed and rape I endured and witnessed. And I cried for Derek. I missed him so and wish I could join him, if only to escape.


	4. No More

Chapter 4 – No More

SPOV

My breathing came quietly as Borys held me in the bathtub, my body was limp and still; the way he liked me. His teeth were in my neck, drinking my blood slowly. Moans of ecstasy flowed from him, while feelings of disgust wracked my mind. His thick arm was around my neck as I looked up at the ceiling, imagining myself somewhere else. Sitting in a speeding convertible on a night cloaked island. Derek was driving like a madman and scaring me. We laughed the whole time, sitting around a private picnic on his birthday. The first birthday he had celebrated in centuries. How I miss the night of the Shade. The sky full of stars and the constant full moon over his domain.

Borys moaned as he retracted his teeth, sighing slowly, "You are a drug to me." I said nothing, just clasping my hand over the bite mark to apply pressure. Since Trine's execution, I was distant from Borys, barely speaking. He didn't push me to talk to him, as I was still obedient. Felix was barely alive after the cruel whipping. I went to check on him and felt the cold stab of every glare that looked at me. I couldn't protect him and so, the humans didn't trust me. Natalya cried beside her father as he was having trouble breathing. She glared at me, "Get out!" Max almost attacked her, but I stopped him, "Don't." I turned to her, "Natalya, I tried. I tried to stop this."

Felix coughed, "Nats, don't. This wasn't the queen. It was the king." Max hissed and I pushed him out, "Max, just guard the door. Please, you're sworn to silence." He nodded and left. I moved to kneel next to Felix. His bandages were soiled badly. "I am so sorry." Felix spoke in a whisper, "It was Lady Ingrid. She set this up. I wondered why she summoned me, of all people. The humans know, but some are angry. Don't lose heart, Majesty. You are the kindest of them all. You have something they have all lost; you have a heart. Don't let them take it from you." My heart was being torn apart the longer I stayed in this place, but it was still there.

Natalya kneeled next to me, crying, "Papa, don't talk. Rest, please." "Not until you apologize, young lady." Natalya laughed, then looked at me, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I shouldn't have yelled. He's all I have." My hand rose to her cheek, "I would have yelled too. It's alright. Just take care of your father. By order of the Queen, I'll have fresh bandages sent to you." Natalya hugged me, "You're still an angel. Momma would agree." Tears streamed down my face. Trine's death was on my hands and nothing could change that, so I would help her family.

Max walked with as we walked up from the lowest level of the Oasis. The human population lived down here. They only got air from the ancient airshafts the Egyptians built into the tomb. I've ordered that a new system be installed that will pump recycled air through the entire tomb. The hieroglyphs were beautiful, but they were no comfort today. I was not in the mood to translate them. Max shadowed my every step as we walked past Level Seven, where the loud sounds of groans. Someone was being tortured; join the club. I might be the queen of this coven, but I was the most guarded prisoner here. Thoughts of Felix ad Natalya were running through my mind that I didn't realize I was still walking. Why was I taking the stairs? I don't know, I couldn't think. The stairs swirled around the glass elevator as I walked. Max didn't deter me to take the elevator; he and I had an understanding.

On Level Five, Borys found me and he wasn't happy. He charged at me like a bull, pulling my hair until my head fell backwards, "Get in here!" I was pushed into the elevator and fell to the floor. The elevator doors closed, leaving Max watching on. "Didn't I say you weren't allowed on Level Seven?" I gasped, "I wasn't! I swear."

A fist punched against my shoulder until my head hit the floor. Borys growled as he kneeled over me, "Then where were you?" I breathed slowly, "I went to see Felix." Madness shone in Borys's eyes, "After I said you were to leave that thief alone." Borys punched me again, this time opening a gash on my cheekbone. I tried to hold back from crying, "Borys, please. I'm sorry." "Sorry, huh? I will make you sorry." I was pulled off the floor and dragging into his bedchambers.

My hand stung as I caught myself on the floor. My head rung with pain as Borys slapped me again. I cried out in pain, "Please? What did I do?" "You disobeyed me!" I crawled away from Borys and surprised when he let me. I looked back at him, "Borys, I'm sorry. I won't disobey you again." I had no idea what I did but now wasn't the time to ask. He stared at me for a long time; enough time for me to stop my tears. He was going mad. This happened from time to time. Someone made Borys mad and he took it out on me. Borys breathed slowly and I jumped when he dropped to his knees. He never did this before. A hand caught my ankle and pulled me until I was under him, craning my neck back to look up at him. He was like a dark looming shadow over me, "What?" I couldn't stop shaking.

"Sofia, do you think I enjoy hearing that my wife is disobeying me outright in front of everyone?" I only shook my head, "I… I didn't realize it was a direct order. I was just," I swallowed, "I wanted the humans to see that…" I couldn't come up with the words. _A healthy populace benefits the kingdom. Say that_.

Borys kissed me, then licked at the gash on my cheek. He growled in my ear, "Don't let it happen again." I nodded solemnly, "Yes." Sighing, Borys's breath blew on my shoulder. He still held my ankle, bending my leg over his. I bit my lip, not moving. Borys moved, letting go of my ankle to sit on the chaise in front of me. His hands pulled through his hair, "Come here. On the floor." Another attack wasn't something I could handle, so I crawled over to him. Degrading me helped calm him down, subjecting myself to his power. Borys rested my head on his thigh, combing my hair, "You make me confused, Sofia." I kept my mouth shut on that one; when wasn't he confused?

Borys had a thing about hair. Playing with mine calmed him. "You are queen but you must obey me." He pulled me up to sit in his lap. My sore shoulder was pressed into his chest, but he didn't notice. I had to keep him talking or he might get angry again, "I know. I didn't mean to disobey you." He continued to play with my hair and his other hand fondled my breast. Tightening his hold in my hair, Borys pulled my head back to kiss me. His tongue dove into my mouth. _Please, stop this. I hate to kiss you_.

He moaned in my mouth as his hand clasp my breast. I gasped as I felt sharp nails on my skin, "Please, don't." "I will." Whimpers fell on deaf ears as Borys kissed me and cut into my skin. "Borys, please, if you love me, you'll stop." The kiss ended and so did the pain. He looked at me for a moment. He shook his head and pushed me back down onto the floor. This time, Borys opened his legs and held me between them, holding my head against his stomach, not before ripping the top of my dress. His pants were undone, releasing himself for my breasts to cradle his throbbing member. Borys sighed in pleasure, keeping me in this position. If I didn't think fast, this was going to lead to unpleasant sex. "Um, I was thinking, you never told me about your home. Where you're from? How did you become a vampire?" "Silence." He turned my face, brushing my lips against his skin, "Kiss me, Sofia. Help me forgive you." I licked my lips, accidently touching his skin with my tongue. Borys flinched, "That's my good girl."

Now, I was kneeling on the floor, next to Borys. He made me kneel next to him with my head down, completely naked. I kept my eyes closed, so that I wouldn't see him naked before me. I could hear him moving to stand in front of me, "You want to know about me, Sofia?" My body jumped when Borys brushed his hard-on across my face. "Do not move," he ordered. I was going to be sick soon. Borys nudged my legs open with his foot, "Put your arms around me." Tears threatened to fall as I did what he wanted. Borys held me against him, brushing my hair, "You are such a good girl, but do you deserve to know more about me?" Honestly, I didn't give a damn about Borys's past; I just needed to keep him talking. I shrieked as I was thrown over his shoulder. My naked body dangled as Borys carried me over to the bed. No, no, no. His gruff nature returned, "I don't talk about my past to anyone." Borys held me on his lap, licking at the blood from new cuts.

There was a knock at the door. "What?!" Borys roared. Clark spoke through the door, "Simon is here for the queen." Borys tightened his hold on me. I swallowed, "It's my hieroglyph lesson. Remember, I wanted to learn about the tomb, to know which pharaoh it belonged to. Something to keep me busy." Borys loosened his hold, but only a bit, "Set Simon up in the guest quarters. The Queen will continue her lessons tomorrow. She is not leaving our chambers." My stomach ached as I thought what was going to occur in the coming hours.

Borys was sleeping, his arms locked around my body. I watched as the flames danced in the fireplace. My mask was breaking and I couldn't let it. Pain radiated from my neck, same as every day I spent in this kingdom of hell. My throat closed as I tried not to cry; I was so tired of this. Ok, take a few moments to cry and get yourself composed. I've denied my own feelings for some time. I needed my time alone to cry, allow release of my grief and frustration. I hated feeling like a victim, trapped in this world of darkness.

Moving slowly to lift Borys's heavy arm, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Precious space. The water from the shower turned on; background noise to drown out my sobs. It was building inside of me, ready to burst like a dam. The face that looked back at me in the mirror was a girl who didn't have the energy to lie and pretend. _Get it together, Sofia_. Simon is here and he'll have what you need from Natalie. I took a washcloth and ran warm water. There was dried blood on my skin. This was getting old; cleaning wounds and blood.

A brush of cold air touched my back. "Oh!" I looked up in the mirror to see Borys standing behind me. I slowed my breathing, "Sorry. I needed the bathroom and I wanted to clean myself up." He moved closer to me, taking a hold of my hips and kissed my hair, "Waste of blood." I sighed, feeling another erection. For God's sake, he couldn't want me again?

I was roughly pulled back against Borys's body. Nothing shocked me anymore, so when Borys gripped the back of my neck and bent me forward, I just put my hands on the sink counter and prepared for another assault. My legs were sore and tired, but he kept going. He moaned, grunted and sighed while taking me. "Say it, Sofia. Say what I want to hear." I rolled my eyes, "I will only obey and love my king." He snarled in pleasure. Whenever I said 'I love my king', I meant Derek. That one wasn't difficult for me to say, because I meant it. I loved Derek.

"Yes," he hissed. A hard hand came down on my back, "You belong only to me." Not for long. Come tomorrow, I will know when and how I'm leaving the Oasis. Grunting his completion, Borys left me alone in the bathroom, "Clean yourself up." His arm circled my waist, pulling me into him, "Remember, you promised to be obedient. Stay a good girl." I nodded slowly and he left me alone. Tears streamed down my face as my emotions broke through. My days of playing along were numbered. Thank the heavens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I waited in the library for Simon's arrival. The silence was calming as I thought to myself; reminiscing about walking through the market at the Shade with Derek. His island kingdom under a spell that cloaked it from the world was somewhere I wished I could see again. "Greetings, Your Majesty." A shiver ran up my spine as I heard his voice. "Lucas!" He wasn't allowed to be near me, but here he was. "How?" I froze, locked in my seat. He smiled, "I've been in here for hours, once I heard Simon had returned to continue your lessons. You are a slippery little minx. Using Borys to keep away from me was clever. I applaud you for that. It seems you are enjoying marital bliss but, slapping me was a bad move." My breathing came and went quickly as he walked toward me. I wanted to call for the guards but my voice was gone. Seeing me move, Lucas gripped the arms of my chair, keeping me in place.

A deranged look crossed Lucas's eyes as his teeth lengthened, "I've missed you so much. I am starving for you." I cried out in fear. Lucas sank his teeth in my neck, holding me tightly. I tried to fight against his hold, but every pull of my blood weakened me. My eyes were looking down long tunnels until everything was dark. No…..


	5. Enough is Enough

Chapter 5 – Enough is Enough

SPOV

Nothing made sense. There was a new pain; sharper than the other pain. I woke up with a heavy quilt over me. My right arm was on top of the blanket with a needle injected at the crease of my elbow. My throat was parched. I blinked to see Ingrid pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed I was laying in. Borys was sitting in the armchair, one hand cupping his fist, his eyes closed. What happened? I winced quietly as I moved my head, "What? What's going on?" Ingrid moved to stand beside me, "You're awake." Concern coated her words and her eyes; they reminded me of how she looked at me when I was younger. When she cared, at least, for Dad's sake. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was concerned for me now. Borys leaned over and kissed me. His hand squeezed mine to the point of pain.

"Ow," I whimpered. Ingrid slapped Borys's shoulder, "Not so tight. She's lost a lot of blood." Ingrid brushed my hair, "What do you remember?" I blinked slowly, "Library, I was in the library. Lucas was there. He attacked me." Ingrid's eyebrows went up; her mask of indifference returning. Borys sighed, "No, my love, Lucas saved you. Simon attacked you." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "No, it _was_ Lucas. He did this." Borys sat next to me, "You're confused. He pulled Simon off you and broke his neck. Why didn't you have Max and Clark with you?" I didn't even think of them; where were they? This reminded me of when Lucas attacked me at the Shade. He drugged Sam and Kyle to get to me; same slippery game.

I shook my head, "Please, I don't want the needle." Ingrid moved, taking the needle out of my arm slowly. She was acting like she was taking care of me. She patted Borys's shoulder, "Be gentle. She's going to need more rest." Ingrid then flashed her fake smile, "Just rest, dear. Simon has been dealt with. He's gone now." I inhaled, but said nothing. Not another innocent life.

I shook my head; "I really don't remember him there." Ingrid sighed, "He must have attacked you from behind. Don't worry about him anymore." Borys kissed me again, "Just sleep, Sofia." Tell him, tell him! There was another pinch. Ingrid injected me with something. My eyebrows pulled together, but she remained indifferent, only looking at Borys, "It will help her sleep." The drug was quick. Help me sleep or keep me quiet. Something gnawed at me; Ingrid knew it was Lucas who did this. Turning off the light, Borys pulled me into his embrace, curving his arms around my body and a hand cupped my breast. Think of something else. I sighed slowly, feeling the effects of whatever I was injected with. Simon was dead. But he came back with my package from Natalie. No, this wasn't happening. I was supposed to be getting out of here. Why? Why!

Borys being sadistic as he was climbed on top of me, "I thought he killed you." The drug left me heavy and very weak. He slid inside of me, "You are mine. Simon took what was mine." Was he saying this to himself or me? Every moment I spent with Borys, only confirmed how insane he really was. I was half conscious as he had me, muttering to himself, "Sofia, you are only mine. You belong to me."

My throat was worse than parched as I woke up. Thankfully, I was alone. I remembered everything, down to Ingrid drugging me. The door opened and Borys walked in. His clothes were caked with blood and there was a mad, crazed look in his eyes. He didn't notice that I was awake. Coming out of the closet, he only wore a loincloth. Bile rose in my throat at the sight of him. He walked over to the drink cart and poured bourbon in his chalice. He was clearly mad as he slammed the bottle so hard, it shattered, making a loud noise. I involuntarily jumped, alerting him to being awake. Borys looked at me and I moved to sit up. "What happened?" I croaked.

He moved away from the broken glass on the floor, "Nothing." His tone was angry and I didn't want him to be angry with me. I didn't know what to do. Anything could set him off. I sighed, flaring up the thirst in my throat. My hand cupped over my neck, "Could you order some water to be brought up?" He looked at me for a moment over his chalice as he drank, "Joseph!" Another guard entered, "Your Majesty?" "Have water and food brought up for my wife. And don't keep her waiting or I'll have your head." The threat wasn't necessary, as the guard was clearly scared of Borys already. I didn't recognize him. "Um, who is that? Where are Max and Clark?" Borys's grip on his chalice bent the cup, "Dead." My hand flew up to cover my mouth, "How? When? What happened?"

Borys came to sit on the bed and brushed my hair, "Rest, Sofia." I shook his hand away, "No, please, I need to know." Anger flashed in his eyes. He was on the brink of an outburst, but I poked at the beast. Why were my guards dead? My heart froze as I remembered Borys coming into the room covered in blood. No, he couldn't have killed them because they weren't there to stop Lucas. "They were found dead outside the library when you were attacked. That was why Simon was able to drink from you. Lucas discovered their bodies and went in, to find you in Simon's arms, nearly dead."

My breathing was shaky. Lucas must have killed my guards after he drank from me. My eyes cast down; there was no point in telling Borys this. He firmly believed Lucas was my savior. My hands shook as they covered my face. This was getting out of hand. More people were dead because of me. My anger got to me, "What the hell?!" Borys was shocked by my outburst, "My maids, my tutor and now, my guards. What the hell is going on here?!" Borys shook his head, "I don't know. This has never happened before." I looked up slowly as I knew what was going on. Ingrid and Lucas; they must be working together. They wanted to break my hold on Borys, to break me. Though he was the king, Borys was a pawn in a game he didn't even know that was going on. If this is what they want to do, here's my move. It was going to require a great deal of courage on my part, but enough was enough.

"I think we need to get away for a while. Maybe a honeymoon?" I was going to get Borys Maslen to take me away from this place. He looked at me and I turned the full force of my eyes on him, "All this is becoming too much. I cannot take another person's death, especially when they are people who were closest to me. Apart from you, I spent most of my time with them and now, they're all gone. What if you're next? What if I'm next? You shield me from your enemies, but they might be behind all this. Testing the strength of our kingdom." Borys laughed at that notion, but I kept a solemn face.

He grasped my chin and pulled me into a kiss, "That will never happen." I blinked, "You just said 'this has never happened before' and here we are. Do you want to wait, only to find out that I'm next in some plot?" _For goodness sakes, pick up on this, you moron!_ The orchestrators of this whole thing are right in front of you; the two people you trusted the most.

I brushed my forehead when a knock on the door came. "Come in!" Borys barked. A trembling maid came in and set the tray down on the nightstand beside me. Borys watched her intently. She had medium length red hair, shorter than mine. He watched her until she left the room. I cleared my throat, "I'm not enough for you or something? Should I go?" I faked being offended. Borys rolled his eyes, "She is, just like you, mine." My mouth fell open, "Well, here I thought I was special to you." I threw the quilt off me, but Borys blocked me from getting up, "Get your ass back in my bed, woman."

I cringed back, moving away from him. Seeing me afraid thrilled Borys. He sat on top of the blanket, keeping me in place. I was pulled into his embrace, keeping my head on his chest, "Now, about this honeymoon? The idea does sound good." I blinked slowly, "But where could we go?" Europe, Europe, Europe, but I couldn't recommend that, but I could plant the idea. Borys sighed slowly, "I haven't forgotten your questions about myself, so what better place to learn that and have a honeymoon than my childhood home in St. Petersburg. We still have land there, near the Neva River."

I sat up and looked at the man I hated the most, but plastered a smile on my face, "Are you serious? I would love that. St. Petersburg? Anastasia's palace? Could we see it? Oh, what was it called again?" I was more excited about seeing the outside world that being with Borys wasn't a deterrent. Borys pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine, "Sofia, you have to earn our honeymoon." I faked my mood by pouting, "I have only been a faithful and obedient wife, a fair queen and your personal blood bank. What else could I possibly do to earn a honeymoon?"

He caught my hand and closed my fingers around his erection, "Pleasure me." A lump formed in my throat, but I couldn't let me discomfort show. Put on a show and you'll get out of here. Borys rolled until he was on top of me, trapping me beneath his body. I gasped loudly, feeling him enter me. I tucked my face away from his sight as Borys moved. This was temporary; I had to remind myself. The sheets ripped under Borys's claws, better the bedding than me. He groaned as his teeth lengthened, but he didn't bite me. "Dammit," he groaned, moving at a faster pace. "Only mine, only mine," I think he was speaking to himself. His madness was getting worse. "Tell me who you belong to?" I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids, "Borys." He beat into me harder, shooting pangs of pain through me, "Again." My eyes shooting open, "Borys!" He made me say things that made him feel better, while they made me sick to my stomach.

There was a knock on the door and he roared, "Go away!" "Borys, Lucas and I need to speak to you and Sofia," Ingrid's voice came from the other side of the door. Borys didn't slow down, "Not now!" His voice was strained. It was bad for me, but I wanted the conspirators to know that I was not backing down to their manipulations. I leaned up, closer to Borys's ear, "Does my king want me to bend over for him?" His beady eyes smiled, "Such a good girl." He moved and pulled me from the bed. I was bent over the edge of the chaise. There was another knock, but it was silenced as I gasped loudly, followed by a roar, "You heard the king, go away." Borys grasped the back of my neck, putting his lips to my ear, "You earned it, Sofia. You earned it. My good sweet girl." I moaned loudly, faking pleasure. I couldn't stand being with Borys but in this regard it was servicing a purpose.

A punch was landed outside the door, followed by a scuffle. I looked up to the door and Borys grunted, "What the hell is going on out there?" His hand brushed my back, then a kiss was placed on my shoulder, "Get into bed. I'll be right back." He pulled himself out of me and nudged me toward the bed. I drank my water, appreciating my reprieve. Soreness moved down my legs, but that didn't bother me. I was getting out of here.

Borys's raised voice came from the other side of the door, "How dare you? My wife needs rest. We don't want to be disturbed, Ingrid. This can wait. Now leave us alone." There was a quiet voice and Borys groaned loudly, "She has made it clear that this changes nothing, Lucas. I don't want you or any man near my wife again." He spoke to someone else, "Send up Sofia's maids immediately." I jumped as the door slammed behind Borys. Moving in a blur, he was on top of me, "We don't have long." Once again, I gave in as he took me roughly. He spoke to himself through his completion, "I'll keep you all to myself."

Borys lay on top of me, kissing my lips, down to my neck. I looked up, thinking about seeing the blue sky again. To feel the sun again and breathe fresh air; I couldn't wait. My imagination took me away, far from the Oasis, that I didn't notice Borys kissing down my stomach. Right now, I was feeling the warmth of the sun, not groping harsh hands. He moaned to himself, when there was another knock.

Borys groaned loudly and I sighed, "That's probably the maid." Borys pulled the blanket over the both of us, casting me in darkness, "Come in." He straddled my body, hiding me from the maid and spoke gruffly to her, "Get into the closet and pack mine and the queen's clothes. We're going away for a month. And do not come back into here unless you're called. Understand?" The poor girl was so timid when she spoke, "Of course, my King."

I could only see Borys's body, but I could hear the girl rush into the closet and close the door. "Now, where were we?" I gasped as Borys moved down my body, kissing my neck. His obsession for me was getting stronger. Lately, he didn't like me out of his sight for a few hours, unless I was in his bedchamber. I sighed, "Borys, I'm still a bit tired from the blood loss." He shook his head, "No, you'll be fine." I had to stop this as I was reaching my limit. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but Borys rolled us over until I was on top of me, "There is one thing you must do before this honeymoon."

He pushed his hip and I felt him pulsating. It was clear what he wanted me to do and I was mentally prepared for it, but that was my limit. My tongue touched my lips, "The maid?" I whispered. I was not prepared for someone to see my humiliation. I was thrown on the mattress as Borys got out of bed and locked the closet door from the outside, "Not an issue." My mouth fell open as I realized he locked her in there, but she was also safer that way. Crooking a finger at me, Borys walked over to the chaise and sat down, "On the floor." Mustering my courage, I got on the floor and crawled over to Borys, wincing from my sored body. He smiled as I kneeled between his legs, my mouth opening over his throbbing head. God give me courage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I lay in bed as the maid moved around the room. She was ordered not to speak to me. I was supposed to rest after I pleased Borys. She silently set a parcel on the nightstand next to me, "This is for you." "What is this?" The young maid avoided my question, but I stared her down until she told me. "Forgive me, Highness but I found it among Simon's possessions. He meant it for you. I didn't tell the king. I'm sorry." I nodded, "Thank you and don't worry. I won't tell him."

I took the package and ripped the brown paper open. "Burn this," I handed the paper to the girl. Simon gave me a book on Egyptian history. Opening it, an envelope fell in my lap. "Um, would you both please bring me something warm to drink?" She bowed her head and left me alone. As the door closed, I opened the envelope. My heart felt heavy as I thought this was the last thing Simon did for me before he was unfairly killed, but that only lasted for a moment. I smiled seeing my new items; a passport with a different name, a bank book, a driver's license with my new name and an open dated one way plane ticket to Bucharest, Romania. There was also a note; 'The one you need is Mikhail Dubrinsky. He is their Prince and he will offer you aid. Tell only him your real name. After you've gone, Sofia Claremont Maslen must die.'

My heart leapt. This was it. With Natalie's help, I was never returning to the Oasis.


	6. Plans

Chapter 6 – Plans

SPOV

"Leaving? You're leaving?" Ingrid's voice went up through two octaves. Borys sat on his throne, keeping my hand in his. Ingrid noticed the gesture, scowling as her eyes drifted to me. Borys was ignoring Ingrid as he kissed the back of my hand, "Yes, Sofia and I want to take a honeymoon. It will be only my wife, with only a few select guards and myself. With all that's been going on with Sofia, she and I need a break." Ingrid scoffed loudly, "Then I'm going with you." I arched an eyebrow, "Ingrid, I know yours was a long, long….. _long_ time ago, but when a man takes his wife on a honeymoon, they're going so that they can be alone together. An entourage is not necessary." She didn't take being placed to the side well.

Ingrid was at a loss for words, as Borys ordered her to remain in the Oasis. She, apparently, was needed here. I couldn't help feeling relieved that Lucas wasn't near. Since he drank so much of my blood, his craving would be on a much higher level. It would be to the point that he would attack me on sight. Ingrid glared in response, "But Borys, you have too many enemies. And your bride would only put a bigger target on your back. You've managed to keep her a secret all this time, but going out there?" My heart stuttered; I didn't even think of that. Once I was gone, more vampires than I cared to think about would hunt me down just to get back at Borys. But the Carpathian Mountain range was safe. They wouldn't be able to reach me. Natalie was right; I was going to have to fake my own death.

Borys stood up from his throne, staring Ingrid down, "My wife and I will do what we please. Those imbeciles who think they can hurt me can try, but do not put Sofia in the mix of that. She is far too important to me to think of her near them." Hearing Borys speak of me in that manner set Ingrid off, "Are you kidding me? She's a child! Your toy and nothing else." A stream of obscenities flowed out of Borys directed at Ingrid. I said nothing as he belittled her, "She is my wife and your queen. Anyone else, Ingrid, and I would have their head mounted on a wall. You are to stay here and keep your damn mouth shut. And you are never to talk about Sofia like that again, is that clear?" Ingrid snapped her mouth shut, nodded and turned away, leaving us alone. I cast my eyes down and sighed, "I think she's a little jealous."

I couldn't fight the smile that crossed my face. Some of his wicked nature was rubbing off on me, but only so much. The irony was so blatant. Ingrid said that I took my father's love from her, which is why she was so unhappy. She came to find Borys and gave me to him, which was supposed to get me out of the way, though she never went back to my father. In the time she spent in the Oasis, Borys became the man in my mother's life and she helped him get me within his grasp, but what she didn't count on was my determination to not be destroyed. Borys has professed that he loved me and preferred to be in my company rather than hers; just like with my father. Borys didn't love me; I was a drug to him, an addiction.

Borys looked at me and I sweetly smiled at him, "She's not the only woman in your life anymore and she doesn't like to share." I moved to sit on the armrest of his throne, avoiding the skulls it was made of as best as I could, "Truthfully, she didn't like to share my dad with me." Borys shook his head and took my hand, standing right in front of me, "It happens when a man takes a wife. But, you are right. She doesn't like to share and neither do I." My head and chest were pulled forward to lean against Borys's body. I could cringe as I felt his erection growing, but I didn't move a muscle.

Though I was being held by Borys, my mind was focused on something else. Ingrid hated seeing Borys with me, especially seeing him, if you can call it, happy whenever I was near. It wasn't me that was the source of Ingrid's problems; it was her and I could only hope she saw it now, but I highly doubted.

As we left the throne room, the people; human and vampire alike, moved out of the way as Borys and I walked through the halls. I wasn't seen as a traitor to the humans anymore, especially after they learned about my attack in the library. My eyes gazed around, taking in all the faces around me. A pang of guilt began to hit me as I was leaving all this behind, but this was the people's fate; to be trapped here forever. And, oh no, the wrath they'll deal with when Borys returns a widower.

I noticed Natalya carrying her brother and her father, Felix walking with a makeshift cane. Natalya looked away from me and her father grasped her shoulder, speaking quietly to her. I didn't watch them long, as I didn't want Borys to notice them. A cold chill ran down my spine as the thought of their wife and mother, Trine crossed my mind. I cleared my throat as emotion was beginning to take over, "I think I should go lay down." Borys nodded, then I was up in his arms, running off to his chambers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My hands couldn't stop shaking as I watched the glass elevator descend down to our level. We were leaving and I couldn't wait. I was anxious all day, waiting until the sun had completely set for us to depart from the Oasis. The elevator doors opened and Lucas lifted his head as the doors opened, smiling, "Ah, Your Majesties." I sighed slowly, not letting him have a moment of satisfaction. Borys pulled me close, "Lucas, out." Lucas bowed and stepped out of the elevator, then I was pushed inside the elevator. I went willingly to get away from Lucas. "My Lord?" Both Borys and I showed utter annoyance at the sound of the guard calling for him; both for very different reasons. Borys kissed my forehead and stepped away, choking the guard, leaving me to wait alone with Lucas. I shook my head; what an idiot.

Lucas caught my wrist, "When you come back, you and I are leaving this place. I've been denied you for far too long. Enjoy your time, then you belong to me." I said nothing; only breathed slowly, "You know, Lucas, I am so tired of you whispering threats in my ear," I spoke in an irritated tone, "Take a number because it's not only you who wants my blood. It's just sad that you have to slither around like a snake just to get near me. A snake that cowered before his younger brother for so long because you weren't as strong as he was."

Lucas's blue eyes hardened, "A younger brother that is dead." My anger grew, when Borys clasped his hand on Lucas's shoulder and squeezed, "You don't like to listen, do you?" Lucas groaned and his knees buckled until he was kneeling at Borys's feet, "Guards, give Lucas here fifty lashes after he's been injected with the non-healing serum. The wounds will remind you to stay away from my wife."

"Make it a hundred," I ordered. Borys looked at me and I stared back coldly, "He's been warned several times by you _and_ me. He's gone against direct orders from his king and queen. It's a hard lesson he should have learned a long time ago. Don't come near what _doesn't_ belong to him." Three guards collected Lucas from the floor. I watched him, remaining indifferent. Lucas glowered up at me, his eyes on me as the doors closed. I said the same thing Ingrid said to me and he knew it. The doors closed, leaving Lucas behind. This would be the last time I see Lucas Novak. Borys pulled me into him, backing me against the glass wall. His mouth was on mine and I didn't resist. I was honestly so happy to finally be leaving this place, that I let him kiss me. Fangs pierced my lip, drawing out blood. The nip stung, but I didn't care; this was almost over.

The elevator stopped at the highest level; Level One. This was the level were the security screens were located that watched the halls on every level of the tomb. The cameras were everywhere, except in the private quarters. This was where the locked hall leading to the staircase for the surface was located. So close, I could almost taste fresh air. I wanted to see the sun, but it didn't matter. I was leaving this godforsaken place. Borys clutched my hand in his as we walked down the hall. The walls were reinforced steel, with stairs at the end of the hall. Borys pressed a number panel on the right wall, hiding the code from me. Above our heads, the three doors swirled open and there, my eyes took in the most beautiful sight, a starry night sky.

I walked up the stairs, gazing at the night sky. The guard, Mizel helped me from the stairs and I was now standing in sand. I smiled as I felt the grains brush over my feet. A cool night wind blew, rustling the leaves of the trees that marked the entrance to the Oasis. The night sky was reflected in the small pond that stood underneath the trees. The entrance was an actual oasis; clever. The desert was barren and cold and I couldn't be happier. Before leaving, I stayed on my best behavior to earn some freedoms, so Borys let me linger for a moment.

"My queen, we must get going," Mizel caught my attention. The cold mingled with my breath. I missed the cold and being outside. Borys took me up in his arms and I pulled on my hood. The desert at night was cold and I loved it. My eyes closed and tucked my face away as Borys ran to the nearest city. Cars couldn't make it this far out into the desert with drawing notice. It was necessary to keep the entrance to the Oasis a secret, but I remembered exactly where it was and the code Borys punched in to open the entrance.

The wind was deafening as Borys ran with me in his arms, until he suddenly stopped. I looked up to see city lights in the distance; Cairo. I could make out the pyramids in the distance, but I could be wrong. Moving so fast was always disorienting. A dark limo was waiting for us, along with another town car. Borys and I rode in the limo and the guards followed in the town car. He kept me in his lap, but I didn't care. It was over a year since I've seen a city. Going from the Shade to the Oasis, I didn't realize how much I've missed this. I kept smiling seeing people passing, going about their lives. There was music, laughter, and the rich scents of various foods and stores in the markets. I appreciated that I was driving through a city with so much history. Egypt was beautiful, but I could never come back here. There were so many places in the world that I wanted to see and now I could.

The limo drove to the airport, where a private plane was waiting. My eyebrows shot up in awe, "I've never been on a private plane." Borys brushed my hair as we waited for the plane to be ready, "Yes, you have, but you weren't awake. " My eyebrows pulled together, "When?" "You were on that plane when Lucas brought you over from Cancun." I blinked, forgetting about that trip, "Well, that can't count because I was unconscious." Borys hugged me closely, almost breaking my bones. He chuckled, then kissed my neck. The driver announced that we had to wait a little longer. Borys snarled, "It was supposed to be ready when we arrived." The driver cowered from his voice, "I will see what is wrong, sire." The poor man dashed off and spoke with the pilot. Dammit, I didn't want to stay in the car with Borys. His hand grazed my breasts as he continued kissing my neck. I bit my lip, looking out the window, watching the flight crew. He moaned, kissing up to my cheek. I was spun onto the long seat in the car. The cool leather was against my skin as Borys lay on top of me, kissing my lips.

"They're ready for takeoff, sir." "Finally!" I almost jumped out of my skin. I realized why Borys was so anxious to get on the plane; he wanted me alone. I gulped thinking about that, but it was the price to pay for my freedom. Borys growled in my ear, "You are to remain close to me." He pushed his pelvis against me, "Our honeymoon has officially begun. Now, you are to be a good girl, isn't that right, Sofia?" I nodded, "Yes, I'll be good." Smiling like a lunatic, Borys pulled me out of the limo.

The plane was beautiful, with white leather seats, flat screen televisions and a staff of two women. Borys sighed seeing them and all I felt was pity for them. Despite the fact that I was finally at his side, Borys still slept with other women. There were bite marks on the ladies' wrists, half hidden by gloves. They were slaves as well. Borys grasped my waist, pulling me to two seats near the back of the plane. I sat down and he sat with me, his hand on my knee, "Finally, alone at last." I smiled, saying nothing. He threw his arm around my shoulders, "Now, my good girl, where did we leave off?" My mouth fell open, but nothing came out. I only shook my head, "You want to start early?"

He smiled a predator's smile, his teeth lengthening at me, "Yes, but for now, I'll wait until we're in the air, then you're all mine." "Champagne?" the stewardess offered. "Yes please." I took the glass and drank the contents quickly, "Another one." Alcohol was the only way I was going to get through this flight if I had to deal with Borys's hands on me. The flight was seven and a half hours long; I was going to need a lot of champagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Summer in St. Petersburg was more beautiful than I imagined. The sun shone down, glistening off the river's surface. I sat on the porch, enjoying the sun and warmth, almost forgetting why I was here. Borys was locked inside; as the sun was burn him to a slow death in the matter of hours. That wasn't enough for someone like Borys. He deserved slower torture; a small sample of the pain he inflicted on so many, including myself. There was a knock on the glass door behind me. One of the guards was trying to get my attention, but I didn't turn. The sun was my only friend now.

I let my hair fan out behind my back. I've missed the sun, nature and the real world so much. A hand tapped my shoulder. I looked back to see Joseph hiding in the shadows, "The King is calling for you." He was cupping his hand, scorched from the sunlight. The look on his face showed his anger directed at me. I nodded and left the sunlight, promising that I would return, "You should have that looked at." Joseph bared his teeth and I looked at him, "Watch yourself, Joseph or I'll really have you meet the sun." He recovered himself, "Forgive me, my lady."

The house on the riverside was beautiful. It was white sandstone exterior, with a wide veranda along the riverbank. The house had an old world charm on the outside, but inside was completely modern with an open floor plan. Walking through the kitchen, the chef was preparing my meal for the evening. "Madam, for tonight, I am preparing grilled salmon beurre blanc, roasted red potatoes and a vegetable medley." I smiled brightly, "Sounds great. Thank you."

The wait staff moved aside as I came in. They worked for Borys's family, who owned the land. At least they got to see the sun and were not trapped under the ground. Maids moved around the living room and workmen saw to the gardens, which I spent hours in, enjoying the flowers. Summer was my favorite time of year. Everything was bright and in bloom, the complete opposite of the kingdoms I was in for almost two years. The sun shined through the living room windows, adding brightness to the room. The few vampires with us were in their rooms, hiding away, while the human staff and I had free run of the house. No death, no blood or killing for a few hours; it was paradise. But my paradise was interrupted with the summoning of the ghoulish king I was still married to.

The upper level of the house was cloaked in darkness, reminding me that I was still trapped within the vampire world. The time was coming close for my escape, so I had to keep up my mask a little longer. The dark hall led down to the double doors of the master bedroom. In the room, Borys was lying in bed, his eyes fixed on me as I came in. I was wearing a white tank top and shorts, so that I could make the most of the sunlight. "You sent for…. AHH!" There was a dead body on the floor in the center of the room. I fell back against the door, petrified and screaming. I couldn't look away from the body; hair wild around her head. One eye was open, staring right at me with no life. Borys looked at the body indifferently, then walked over to me, "I wanted a snack."

My hand covered my heart; he spoke so heartlessly about a human life. I gulped, trying to push down the lump in my throat, "Get it out of here." I couldn't speak higher than a whisper. Borys picked up the phone, "Send two men immediately."

The men came and removed the body, followed by two women who silently changed the bed sheets. There were stains of blood on them, making me sick. Borys pulled me off the floor, into his lap and kissed my neck, "Hmm, you taster warmer." I couldn't speak. I haven't seen a dead body since I found Gwen dead in my bathroom at the Shade. Images of my friend's body in my bathroom swamped my mind. That was the first time Lucas came after me behind Derek's back. I remembered how petrified I was; my body was froze and locked down unmoving.

Borys shook me, then his hand smacked my cheek, "Snap out of it, Sofia." I blinked, "I'm sorry, that takes some getting used to." His hand cupped my cheek, "My poor Sofia. I'd forgotten how fragile you can be." Sickness was consuming me. _Stay strong, Sofia, stay strong. You're almost there_. I couldn't help but think about that poor girl who was just bled dry because he was bored. Borys kissed my neck, holding me close, while in my mind, I was on the veranda, feeling the sun and watching the horizon. Thick grey clouds were gathering, as a storm was moving closer. A terrible thunderstorm was coming and the land was going to be bathed with rain; the perfect setting for Sofia Claremont-Maslen to die.


	7. Action

Chapter 7 – Action

SPOV

Borys laid in bed, asleep and satiated from sex. I woke up to the sound of thunder crashing above. Thunderstorms were so soothing. I got up and opened the curtain. Timidly, I looked outside and the rain pounded down on the land. My smile grew, watching the rain, admiring its beauty. I missed this so much. The sun was completely blocked by thick storm clouds. The rain was supposed to last for the rest of the day, which didn't give me much time. Hands caught my waist, pulling backwards. I huffed from the impact against Borys's chest. He dipped his head to the crook of my neck, kissing me, "The rain is nice, but having you to myself is nicer."

"Huh?" I barely paid attention to what he said. The sound of rain was almost hypnotic. The curtains closed sharply, breaking my focus. A hand grasped my arm and I was thrown across the floor. I gasped, looking up at Borys as he stalked toward me, "Don't ignore me, Sofia. I arranged this for you and this is how you behave." I backed away from him, "I'm sorry. I really am." Borys kept walking toward me until I was in the corner cowering, "You should be thanking me, not making me mad." I sighed exasperated, "Honestly, everything makes you mad." That remark cost me a hard smack across the face, "Do not talk back to me."

I cried, looking up at Borys, "I said I was sorry. I enjoy watching the rain. I always did before I was taken." That didn't quell Borys's anger. I was pulled to my feet, brought face to face with the insane king, "I don't care what you liked before you came to me. Your life before me doesn't matter. When I call for you, you come to me. When I want you, you will give in and you most certainly," my eyes closed from the pain radiating from his tight hold on my arms, "will not talk back to me or I will make you pay. Do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly. Borys pulled me forward, then slammed me against the wall, knocking my head, "I didn't hear you, Sofia." "Y… yes, Borys." My arms were released and I fell to the floor, my head spinning from the impact. My vision doubled and everything was spinning. A foot was pressed into my chest, holding me against the wall, making it hard to breathe, "Now, be a good girl and run a bath for us." His foot moved and my body slumped down. Consciousness was evading me, but I had to move or worse would come to me.

Trying to stand was a task from my spinning head. The bathroom felt like it was miles away, but I made it. Borys watched me stumble onto the door, chuckling to himself, seeing me in pain, "You are learning, Sofia, but it's your smart mouth that's going to get you in more trouble." Once inside the bathroom, I closed the door, getting out of his sight. I leaned against the porcelain tub, trying to gather my senses. I got the water started and the tub stopped up, but that was my limit. I was going to be sick. My body was slumping, sliding onto the floor. Everything was spinning, my vision was doubling and my ears were ringing. "What is taking so long?" My hands brushed along the cold floor, "Help." The words were a whisper that no one could hear. My head drooped and my eyes closed, feeling the cool floor against my cheek. "Woman!" Borys bellowed and the bathroom door crashed open. I had to move, get away, do something. "Sofia, get up!"

I was pulled off the floor, making everything worse. "You seem to want to learn things the hard way, then so be it." My body was moved, making my ailments worse. Water crashed around me and I couldn't breathe. Everything danced and shimmered. My eyes slowly opened, seeing him standing over me. I was in the bath water, drowning. He was waiting for me to get up, but then I would be hurt more. Peace was calling me, the first peace I've had in days, months. Bubbles left my lips, taking the last bit of air in me. At least I got to see the sun, to feel its warmth again. I got what I wanted; I got away from the Oasis, but not Borys. Dying wasn't bad, once you achieved most of your goals. I knew love, I learned what happened to my mother and I saw the sun again. At least now, I would be able to see Derek again. We were going to be reunited in death.

Hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me out of the water and I coughed weakly, still dizzy, "I won't make it that easy for you." A bleeding wrist was held to my mouth. The blood mixed with the water in my throat. I coughed and sputtered but he never moved his wrist. Borys wasn't going to let me die. My blood was the source of his addiction and he wasn't going to let that go. He was getting crazier by the day. The blood coursed through me, taking away the pain in my head. I'm afraid the hit was worse than I thought. My senses were returning and everything was becoming clear. I was in Russia; the rainstorm was here and today was the day I would finally escape. Don't trip at the finish line, Sofia.

Droplets of my blood fell in the bath water as Borys drank. I didn't pay attention as I straddled him, our bodies joined together. His other hand was holding my back, keeping my breasts against him. His evil eyes opened and looked at me; he expected me to move. My body moved against his, giving into his order. I needed him satisfied and content, to give me enough time and space to set my plan into action. When I was disobedient, Borys never left me alone. His eyes rolled back, groaning against my wrist. Borys then bit his wrist and gave me his blood, to close the wound. His hands cupped my bottom, "Don't stop, Sofia. Earn your forgiveness. Why must you do this for me?"

"Because I was a bad girl," I answered robotically and he chuckled in triumph. The hot water soothed my sore muscles. Borys pulled my lips to his, teeth cutting me so that he could have more blood. I whimpered from pain, but it didn't stop him. The kiss ended and my chin was pulled onto his shoulder and Borys stroked my hair. At least I didn't have to kiss him anymore, but what was this man and hair?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat in bed, going through the items Natalie acquired for me. My passport was perfect, with a Romanian driver's license, along with an address to a house that was purchased. Natalie did me a huge favor; I wasn't expecting my own home. Natalie also left a note:

'Being a diplomat, I am to remain completely objective in all things among the covens. I am never to take sides, but it didn't sit well with me when I learned of Derek's demise. He was a great man and I couldn't consider myself his friend if I didn't help his intended. In honor of Derek, I have purchased you a home in the mountains, somewhere safe where you can begin your life. The address is below. No matter what, you must not leave the mountain range. Along with the passport, I have another letter that I need you to deliver to Mikhail Dubrinsky. He is the one who will help you. But first, you must seek out Josef Belendrake. He will bring you to Mikhail. Be safe and be happy. P.S. Burn this not upon your arrival to the Carpathian Mountains.'

I sent a mental thank you to Natalie. If she didn't help me, I shudder to think how successful this would be. Thunder crashed above, reminding me it was time to move. When I was a particularly good girl in Borys's eyes, he let me go shopping in town with one of the servants. A vampire guard watched our every move while sitting in a darkened car. I used the trip to get things I needed, which included a waterproof bag, where I placed my new identification and credit card under my new name.

Under my dress, I wore a new thermal suit to maintain my body temperature. The bag was strapped to my thigh, perfectly hidden under my swirling gown. Pulling my hair into a tight bun, I was all set. Time to go. My heart was racing. I couldn't deny I was a bit scared of what I was about to do, but the fear would pass. I had to get out of here. I sighed and walked out of the room; heading for my freedom. Borys was training with the guards. The sounds of punching and pained groans came from the training room; they were going to be perfectly distracted. It's a good thing I recommended a training session with all the guards. I'd convinced Borys the storm was too strong for anyone to leave the house. I moved through the kitchen, "Morning, Remy." He bowed his head, "Good morning, my lady."

I moved to the back window, seeing the riverbank. The rain had swollen the river, causing it to rise and flow closer to the house. The weather was just as I told Borys, terrible, which was perfect for me. This was it. I pretended to be completely interested in watching the rain, seeming completely distracted, waiting for Remy to step out of the room. Listening, my heart lurched as he went into the living room. Now.

"Oh no! My necklace!" I yelled and threw the back door open, running off the porch. It took every ounce of courage I had to keep running. Any moment, someone could stop me, but I kept going. Now or never! "Your Highness, no!" Remy yelled and ran after me. I ran faster, pretending to scoop down to pick up the ruby red heart that was already hidden in my pocket. The necklace Borys ordered I must always wear. Stopping, I acted as if I was making sure the necklace was fine, then I turned to see Remy running toward me. The rain pounded down, soaking my hair and clothes. He was waving his arms manically to get my attention. Remy slipped and fell in the muddy grass, still trying to get to me. The river water was pushing against my legs roughly. A sharp wind blew, blowing water in my face. I had to make this look real, like I was really in danger. "Sofia! Get back here!" Borys came outside. He could stop me. Go now! I took one step closer to the water, only to be swept up in the coming tide. The tide knocked me down, or I made it look that way.

Taking a deep breath, I fell into the rapid flowing river with roaring water. The waves crashed around me. "HELP!" I screamed than sank beneath the surface, going with the strong flow. My eyes were opened as I watched the riverbed go by quickly. The river was strong, but it was safer to stay under the water. I swam with the tide, moving through the water, frantically trying to get away. It was difficult to remain steady. The water knocked me closer to the riverbed. Bruises were going to color the skin of my legs and arms later. I kicked through the chilled water. Taking a chance, I rose to the surface to take another breath. There was no one around and I didn't recognize any of the buildings. The rain was too harsh for anyone sane to be outside, but it was the insane people that I was worried about.

They couldn't risk showing themselves by running after me. We were near a major city. The river was flowing into the sea. _Get to the sea and I'll be safe_. The flow of the river went on and I needed to take another breath. Still no one was following one. They could be in the water themselves, but I didn't think of that. I pushed myself to move faster. The current shifted and the riverbed fell away. My body dropped with the falling water. I was knocked me down into dark water, down to the depths. I couldn't see the bottom, so I kicked with all I could toward the surface. My body protested, tired from swimming for miles. I gasped loudly for air as I surfaced. My eyes were blurry from the water, but I made everything out. I've reached the sea. My breathing came and went quickly as I smiled: I did it!

The city lights twinkled through the sheeting rain. The storm made the waters choppy, but I wasn't going to stop now. Fortunately, I wasn't far from the shore. That was the concern about this plan; how far I would get out once I reached the sea. I walked up the beach, hiding behind structures, trees and buildings. My legs were screaming with pain as I walked, but I had to move fast to remain unseen. My head was spinning and I stumbled a few times. Car lights went by, but I couldn't be notice. A redhead young lady walking out of the sea would be noticeable. A little too much like Ariel, I laughed to myself. My dress was soaked as I walked, hiding from sight. Pulling on my hidden hood, I hid my hair. Staying hidden in the shadows, I ran to my destination, which was closer than I thought. Pain and fatigue radiated through my body and I was trembling from head to toe.

Before stepping out, I allowed myself time to catch my breath. The swim took a lot out of me, even though the current carried me most of the way. It was a struggle keeping myself steady, but I kept moving. I was almost there; I was almost safe. My shaking hands fumbled to get the clutch from under my dress. I gulped slowly, swallowing rainwater. I was soaked from head to toe, but my throat was dry from the salt water.

I rushed toward the main entrance of the Baltic Star Hotel. The doorman opened the door for me, " _Welcome, miss_." He spoke in Russian and I replied, " _Thank you_." I kept my hood up and walked to the front desk. The hotel was grand, beautiful and blissfully warm. The woman behind the front desk smiled, " _You poor thing. Did you get caught in the rain?_ " I sighed and smiled, responding in her native tongue, " _I thought I would reach in time. Flat tire, of all things._ " I tried to control my teeth from chattering while I spoke, failing miserably. I gave her the name I reserved a room under, showed my identification and credit card for confirmation.

During our lessons, Simon taught me Russian, among other languages. " _Welcome to the Baltic Star, madam. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. And your purchases have arrived. They'll be delivered to your room within the hour_." I smiled, " _Thank you so much_." Once in my room, I locked the door and closed the curtains. _Breathe, just breathe_. My clothes clung to my skin as I undressed. My shaking hands peeled the clothes away, letting them drop to the floor. There was a warm bathrobe hanging in the bathroom. The material was soft and soothing. The pure cotton wrapped around my frigid body, warming me up. I couldn't stop shaking, but it wasn't from cold. It could be shock. Shock that I jumped into a raging river to save my own life. I didn't dwell on it before, but thinking about it, that whole thing could have killed me. My frame trembled, flaring up the growing soreness in my limbs. I was going to be in agony tomorrow.

My hotel room was quiet, too quiet. I turned on the television for some back noise. My body slumped down onto the soft bed; I haven't watched television in months. Feeling better, I stripped the robe to take a hot shower. I didn't need it to be so hot that the water burned, I just needed to relax. In the back of my mind, I was scared of being found and dragged back to Borys. The hot water soothed my body; slowing my shaking and helping me feel better.

After my shower, my stomach growled, reminding myself that I hadn't eaten today. There was a knock on the door and my heart stopped. A voice came from the other side, " _Delivery_." My hand shook as I reached the door. Looking through the peephole, there was a staff member holding several shopping bags. I sighed in relief and let him in.

"Thank you," I handed him a large tip and he smiled, " _Good day to you, Ms. Trine_." I nodded my head and closed the door, securing the locks. I smiled to myself; Sofia Claremont is no more and Tempest Natalya Trine was born.


	8. The Sun Is Rising

Chapter 8 – The Sun Is Rising

BPOV

 _NO!_ Pushing past the kitchen slave, I ran to the spot where she disappeared. The guards all watched for a moment, shocked by what they witnessed. Sofia was swept up in the river. I snapped them out of it, "Get after her!" I pushed two into the damn river. Mizel stood beside me, "She couldn't have survived that." My fist made contact with his face, "Shut your damn mouth and find my wife!" Mizel ran along the river to find Sofia. Sofia, her sweet blood could _not_ be gone. Rain was pelting down on. She said that no one would come out here. What the hell was she thinking? They better find her or there'll be hell to pay.

The taste of her blood drove me wild and I wasn't giving it or her up. Sofia was mine. I had plans for Sofia's future, including her having children, so that she could birth more immunes. She wasn't going to stay young and beautiful, but her blood would always be mine. I couldn't fool myself; it was more than her blood. I thought of her in my arms just a few hours ago. Her trembling body beneath mine as she satisfied my need for her. She was my good girl now. I finally had her broken and she was pleasing me. I loved my Sofia and I would never let her go.

My body was locked down, remaining in the same place until the guards came back. One came out of the water and the others jumped from the other side of the river, but I didn't see my wife with them. They looked like drenched dogs, avoiding my gaze. Rage brewed within me, "Where is she?" I growled through my teeth. How dare they returned without Sofia? Mizel handed me her red heart necklace, "Gone, sire. I'm sorry. The queen is no more." I clutched the heart shaped jewel in my hand, " _NO!"_ My beloved wife was gone. My eyes closed as I held her necklace; the last thing of hers I had. My love was gone.

TPOV

Two days in the hotel was bliss, but I didn't dare leave my hotel suite. I was just so happy to be free, that staying in my room was perfectly fine. The storm passed and the air smelled amazing. I sat on my balcony, watching the sea. I kept my hair wrapped up in a towel, so no one would notice my hair. It was like a siren call to anyone who might be looking for me, but with each passing day, I felt better. I wouldn't feel completely better until I left the area. Since my arrival to the Baltic Star, I was worried that I would be found, so I had to remain low key. My footsteps coming out of the sea would have been washed away moments later. The dress I wore was torn to shreds and taken away by housekeeping. The bits were mixed in with the boxes and bags from the clothes I ordered. I couldn't risk being seen in that dress, as it was the last gown Borys saw me in before my unfortunate drowning. The body suit I wore in the water was among my new clothes. That thing kept me from suffering a terrible cold from the chilly water.

Food, glorious food was delivered to my room an hour and a half after my arrival. The staff was coming to like Ms. Tempest Trine as she gave gracious tips. I took the names of my maids; my fallen Trine and her daughter, Natalya Tempest. To Borys, they were nameless servants, but to me, they were friends whom I missed very much. I was so happy now that I tried not to think about the Oasis. Thinking of it only made me feel worse that I left all those people behind.

I sat on the balcony, watching the sunrise, drinking some tea. The rising sunlight caught the diamond ring I was still wearing. I'd completely forgotten about my wedding ring; the physical last reminder of Borys. I should get rid of it; sell it, toss it, but I decided against that. Taking off the ring, I placed in on the tabletop next to me. The ring will serve as a new reminder; the hellish days I suffered and the escape I managed to save myself. I took solace in the fact that I had to put on such an act for so long in order to survive. There were other pieces of jewelry I took with me; the necklace Derek gave me that once belonged to his mother. Borys ordered that I never wore it in front of him, but I kept it, as a reminder of Derek.

While on my 'good girl' shopping trip, I spoke speaking to a personal shopper in the city. With my measurements, she selected and sent new clothes to the hotel. Borys didn't allow computers in the house, but I was concerned about leaving a phone record, so I ordered one of the wait staff to purchase a phone card and swore them to silence. The phone card wouldn't be traceable and it was how I was able to make the hotel reservations the morning before my shopping trip. Sighing, I went back into the room to get dressed. This was my last day here and I had to get ready to leave. The room phone rang and I spoke in Russian, " _Hello?_ " " _Ms. Trine, your car will be here in an hour and your bill is ready_." " _Thank you so much_." I was just thankful to everyone.

It was a bright day as I left the hotel, dressed like a businesswoman with large sunglasses. My black and white suit, with a black top, matched my wide brimmed hat, perfectly hiding my pinned up hair. Signing my bill and dawning sunglasses, I left the hotel, watching every person that passed by and quickly got into the town car. It was time for the next leg of my journey. My suitcase was placed the trunk and we were off. The airport was a half hour away and my flight was leaving in two hours. My eyes scanned as we drove. Part of me was scared of seeing Borys, but it would be unlikely with the sun high in the sky. What if he was in a dark car? I shook my head; don't think like that. You're almost there.

Closing my eyes, I thought about what I was going to do when I arrived to my destination. School, work or take time for myself? In a manner of speaking, I was escaping from a sexually, emotionally and physically abusive relationship, but whom would I talk to about that? Being raped and beaten was one thing, but the whole vampire aspect would place me in bedlam faster than Camilla ever did. The car stopped at the international departure gate, breaking my train of thought and my driver collected my bags from the trunk. Walking through the airport, I kept my sunglasses and hat on. I don't know if Borys really believed I was dead, but any truly smart person would check with the local airports, train stations and bus terminals for the person they were looking for. Borys wasn't that smart, but I can't speak for the people with him.

I walked determinedly to my gate, still nervous about being recognized. My spirits went through the roof as I passed a Starbucks. Oh God, it's been so long. Ever concern I had just shot out of my mind. Enjoying my latte, I waited for my flight. The first class lounge was beautiful and secluded. In the span of two years, I missed so many things, including the improvements of e-readers. I purchased one for my flight to read the final installment of Hunger Games; I was going to burst with happiness. My five-hour flight to Romania made me feel even better. I couldn't stop smiling, even as I drifted to sleep in the large reclining seat.

Waking up on the flight, I was greeted with a glass of orange juice, "We'll be land in forty minutes, ma'am." I smiled brightly, "Thank you." I made it; I was in the safe zone. Vampires were not allowed to enter the Carpathian Mountains. It was home to the elusive race of Carpathian people. Though they had traits like vampires; night dwellers and drank blood, they were stronger than the vampires I knew, but they were noble people. Simon and Natalie told me everything I needed to know. Whenever a human escaped a coven, they came to the Carpathian Mountains. The Carpathian leader, Mikhail Dubrinsky offered a safe haven for all those who escaped vampires; people like me.

There was a nagging feeling I couldn't shake. What if Borys finds out I'm not dead? Vampires may not be able to come into the mountain range, but they could send human hunters to bring me back. My hand covered my mouth. No, I won't do this to myself. This was a good thing. Borys won't find me. I'm safe again. But how safe was I? Putting my trust in a man who wasn't human; was that wise? What would he want from me? I was accustomed to powerful people wanting something from me.

The plane touched down and, with months of practice, I put my mask on and walked through the airport. Renting a car, I drove to the house Natalie bought me. Bucharest was beautiful and I think I was going to love it here. The mountains in the distance were breath taking. Thoughts of hiking came to me; that would be nice. To see the beauty of nature after so long was a tempting thought. I pulled up to a lovely building; the address to a beautiful condo. I smiled as I went up to the top floor and walked into my apartment. My smile grew as I explored my new home. To my surprise, it was completely furnished, including a beautiful bedroom set. It was a modern apartment with three bedrooms. I went from room to room, smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Each room was amazing and there was a walk-in closet in the master bedroom, along with a private bathroom. The closet was stocked with clothes, spanning from summer to winter. The place was spacious and bright. In the kitchen, there was another envelope, written in Natalie's hand:

'So, here you are, Ms. Trine. I hope you like it. I thought an apartment would be safer, as you would be able to blend in with the local people better. The building is more secure than a private house. Start small and work your way up. Below is the phone number for Josef Belendrake. Call him as soon as you can. The apartment is yours, my gift to you. Be safe, Tempest and find happiness.'

Tears wet my lashes as I re-read her note. _God bless you, Natalie_. She went above and beyond for me, a complete stranger. I looked around, feeling tears slide down my face. This was my apartment, my home and my freedom. I cried for a long time, spilling tears of joy. This was real. No more darkness and a deranged psychopath drinking my blood. No matter what Mikhail Dubrinsky would want from me, I would pay the price. Anything was better than going back to the Oasis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Despite Natalie's warning, I waited a few days before calling this Josef. I wanted some time to be Sof… I mean Tempest. That was going to take some getting used to. The city was unbelievable. Though I was alone, I wasn't lonely. I was too busy being happy. After confirming my information with the bank, I nearly had a heart attack at the amount of money Natalie gave me. Why would she do all of this for me? In honor of Derek's memory; impartial or not, Natalie saw him as a great friend.

My neighbors were lovely people. It was becoming less and less important that I keep looking over my shoulder for anyone who was following. But I wasn't a complete fool. My first week, I purchased several guns that were now hidden around my apartment. A gun wouldn't stop a vampire, but it would slow them down and it made me feel better.

I didn't want to get suck back into a world I didn't belong in, but now, I couldn't put it off any longer. Picking up my phone, well after sunset, I called Josef Belendrake. There was no answer, but a ridiculous song came on for the voicemail message and a voice, "You know what to do." I hesitated, "Um, hello, this message is for Josef. My name is Tempest. Natalie gave me your number. She said we should meet. Um, tomorrow night, I'm going to the Little Paris International Music Festival. This is my direct number. Give me a call. Uh, good night."

I bit my lip, was this the right thing to do? I owed it to Natalie and myself to contact this guy. He would get me to Mikhail, which is what I needed to do. My neighbor, Erik invited me to go to the festival with him and his little sister, Mary. She was such a sweet child, just like Abby. My heart ached as I thought about Benjamin. I remembered the last day I saw him. He stood as Borys's best man in the wedding. The pained look on his face as he watched me marry that animal. After the wedding, Borys hurt me every time I asked about Benjamin. He was just gone. I was scared that he was fed and killed in that place. _I'm so sorry, Ben_.

The festival was uplifting and the music was moving and beautiful. This place was just what I needed. I think living in Bucharest for the rest of my life was going to be great. Mary took my hand, "Ms. Tempest, can we get ice cream?" I smiled at the sweet girl, "As much as you want." Erik smiled, "You're going to spoil her." I laughed, "Hey, that's what friendly neighbors are for." The three of us walked through the busy city. I looked around, taking in the vendors when I noticed a young man with cropped black hair, the tips dyed in blue, looking at me. My heart froze when he winked at me. No, no, did he find me? Did this man work for Borys or one of his enemies? "Tempest," my head whipped back to look at Erik. He pointed to the shop, "Mary wants to check out this toy store." My mouth fell open; if this man was dangerous, I couldn't let him get closer to Erik and Mary.

"You know what, go ahead without me. I'm a little tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." At least, I hoped I would. They went across the street as I kept walking, needing to get lost in the crowd. I looked back to find the man watching me, but he was gone. I bit my lip, trying not to panic. The crowds moved around me, bumping into me. I was spoiled from people moving out of my way when I was in the Oasis. I moved frantically, trying to avoid the man watching at me.

My heart was racing as I moved. Looking up, I saw him ahead, walking toward me. My breathing increased as I turned a corner to the street with numerous restaurants. _Slip into one and hide_. I half ran into a coffee shop, hiding in the dark tables in the back of the place. My hand rested on my chest as I tried to get my breathing under control. This wasn't happening; I wasn't being stalked. "Get you something, honey?" I almost jumped out of my skin when the waitress came to my table. Her eyebrows went up, "I'm guessing something caffeine free." I actually laughed, "Yea, something decaf. Thanks." The girl smiled and walked away.

My head rested on the tabletop, trying to relax myself. _Breathe, Sofia… Tempest! Your name is Tempest_. Damn, how did Ingrid do this? I felt like I had multiple personalities in my head. Well, she was my mother and she was crazy. I lifted my head and my heart stopped. He was sitting in the seat across from me. The man looked straight into my eyes, "Girl, you are fast." I didn't speak, fear crushing my throat, stealing my words. His shoulders dropped, "Breathe, Red. You called me, remember?"

My eyebrows pulled together and my hand in my purse relaxed off the gun I had on me, "Did I?" I didn't believe him. That could be only a coincidence. He sighed, "Natalie said you wouldn't trust me at first. It's cool. Here," he pulled out a phone and played a message. My voice came over the phone; it was my message. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "And you are….?"

"Damn, girl, chill. I'm Josef Belendrake. Natalie Borgia told me that I would have to bring you to Mikhail Dubrinsky. You know, 'take me to your leader,' right?" He waved his hands and rolled his eyes. The waitress was back with a cup of herbal tea, "This should help calm you do. 'Sup, Josef?" He nodded his chin, "Jessie." Apparently, this Josef was known here. He smiled as she walked away, "Ok, Red, do you believe me now?"

I nodded and took my hand from under the table, "How did you find me?" Josef smiled and cupped his hands on the table, "Considering you have a gun in your bag, let's just say the red hair gave you away." My eyes widened, "How did…?" Josef's smile widened, "I heard the click from you putting the safety back on. Girl, you're quick." Was he human? Josef shook his head, "No, I'm not. I am a Carpathian. To answer your questions, Carpathians can read minds. Some of the more powerful ones can alter memories, but I won't do that to you. Nat told me you've been through hell. I won't pry, but I'm here should you need to vent. As for Mikhail, he's ready to meet you when you are. I passed Natalie's message along to him about you coming and that you would need his help. He's willing, but he wants to talk first."

Ice ran through my veins; why was I nervous? I sighed, "When?" Josef smiled and took my tea, taking a long drink, "I said 'whenever _you're_ ready,' Red. Mikhail has all the time in the world." I found myself smiling, "Tomorrow, I guess and you owe me a new tea." Josef laughed, "This round is on me. Mikhail would be cool with tomorrow. I'll come and get you. Where do you live?" My eyebrow arched, "I don't think so. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 8. No offense, but I don't know you well enough to give you my address." Josef put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, you're the one packing heat. That's cool. Besides, as charming as I am, once you have me over, you might not want me to leave."

I laughed again, louder this time, "Good night, Mr. Belendrake." I stood and shook his hand. He stood, standing a foot taller than me, "Good night, Ms. Trine." Taking my hand, he kissed the back of it, "I'll see you out." I flinched from the gesture; scared he would bite me. A habit I would have to get over in time. Josef walked me outside, "Until tomorrow." He disappeared through the crowd. I found myself smiling as he walked away. If things go well, I think Josef and I could become friends.


	9. Introductions

Chapter 9 – Introductions

TPOV

I sat in the coffee shop for more than an hour. I was nervous and a soothing cup of tea wasn't helping. My fingers were tented as I rested my chin on my hands. This was going to be a long night. I could only hope I held it together long enough to really speak with Mikhail. I sighed, tapping my foot, waiting for Josef to arrive. Ok, I could do this. I've faced down numerous vampires; most of them ready to rip my throat out. In the Shade, I had Derek there to defend me and in the Oasis, I used Borys, but here, I was on my own. A lump formed in my throat; Mikhail wasn't going to hurt me. I've done this before; speak to someone in power among powerful creatures. Just say my piece, answer their questions and get home. Would it be that easy? Oh God, would I be thrown into a dungeon again?

What if this was all a set up? What if this Mikhail was a friend of Borys and send me right back to him? No, Natalie said Mikhail offer asylum to those who escaped covens, but this wouldn't be the first time I trusted a vampire, only to be lied to. My mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of ways to get out of this. I had enough money; I could leave, but where would I go? I could change my hair; get contacts to change my eye color. I could get plastic surgery to change my face. Finding one human in the world was trying to find a needle hidden in a forest of haystacks. I had a new identity. As long as I stayed away from Cancun, Egypt and California, I could be alright. The Hudson's would hate me if they learned that I was alive but their son wasn't. My stomach started to cramp from anxiety.

My phone vibrated from a message, making me jump and snapping me out of my thoughts. It was from Josef, 'Your chariot awaits, my lady.'

I huffed a laugh, 'A true gentleman would come and greet me.'

'Move it, ya spoiled brat.'

I laughed and finished my drink. With only a few messages, Josef had me smiling from ear to ear as walked out of the coffee shop. A sleek black sports car was waiting by the curb. A butterfly door opened on the driver's side and Josef walked out of the car, "Good evening, Temps." My eyebrow arched, "Temps?" He laughed and opened the car door for me, "If you prefer 'Red,' you got it." "Red is better," I said as I got into the car. The symbol for Audi was on the steering wheel. Josef got into the driver's seat and I smiled, "This is an Audi RSQ. This has 5.0 L twin-turbo V10 engine that has 610 horsepower. Man, this thing corners on a dime." Josef gawked at me, "You speak 'cars?' Come on, now." I smiled, "My best friend was a car guy, he taught me everything, down to making the engine faster." Josef high-fived me, "I think I found my new best friend."

Josef and I talked for an hour as he zipped down the highway. We were leaving the bright lights of the city to the countryside. The mountains were high in the distance. The sun was setting, turning the horizon to a breath-taking purple. This place was amazing. I love mountains. The mountains in the Shade were always cloaked in darkness, but these were amazing. Josef quizzed me on my knowledge of cars. The car was slowing down and stood in front of high steel wrought gates. He honked twice and they swung open. "Come on, favorite car?"

I was torn between answering him and calming my now fast beating car. "Um, Tesla Roadster." Josef looked at the grand house standing before us, "Stats?" I blinked, looking at the house, "Electric car, 375 volt AC induction air-cooled electric motor, hitting up to 288 horsepower. And a slightly higher torque than most cars its size." Josef smiled and slowly shook his head, "Dude, you're not a girl." I smirked at him, "Excuse me, but that's what the doctor said I was when I was born." Josef laughed infectiously, helping me to calm down. He looked up at the house, "Ok, let's knock this out and you can drive this back home. My eyes widened, "Seriously?" He handed me the keys, "Seriously."

Holding the keys was like a shot of adrenaline. The two of us got out of the car and I looked up at the most beautiful house I've seen since my arrival to Bucharest. It was three stories high, with an Old World design to it, mixed in with modern architecture. A veranda wrapped around the first floor and the house stood on a cliff, overlooking the mountains. Josef took my hand and wrapped it around his arm. My heart jumped, reminding me of when Borys took my hand, "Come on in." He wasn't dazed by this view? How could he not be?

"The sooner we leave, the sooner you're driving my car," that snapped me out of my thoughts, "Ok." Truth was I wanted to distract myself from what I was about to do. I was going to meet the great Mikhail Dubrinsky.

MPOV

Raven kept her hand in mine as we heard Josef and the woman talking and laughing like old friends. Josef had that effect on people, when he wasn't annoying them. Shea, Jacques, Savannah and Gregori were here, wanting to meet the woman who escaped Borys Maslen; a miraculous feat. The front door opened and there was an audible gasp. "I swear if you pass out from lack of air, it's your own damn fault." "Shut up," the woman chided back at Josef.

Savannah smirked, _I think I may like her_.

The study doors opened and Josef walked in with a beautiful red haired woman on his arm, "Everyone, this is Tempest Trine." Her green eyes looked upon all the faces in the room. She lingered on Shea for a moment. Savannah stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Savannah. Welcome to our home. I hope Josef didn't bug you." She shook her head, "No, he's really great."

' _Really great,' you heard her_.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Spend more than an hour with him and that will pass." Tempest smiled, but I could see she was anxious. Her mind was confused, scared with a tinge of regret. I moved forward and extended my hand, "I am Mikhail Dubrinsky." She stepped back from me toward Josef. Natalie was right; she was nervous being around males. Josef moved closer to her, "Chill, Red. He won't bite you." She visibly cringed. Savannah punched Josef's arm, "Move it, stupid. Come on, Tempest. Have a seat." Tempest looked at my daughter for a moment, then blinked. A woman crossed her mind. She had flowing black hair and bright blue eyes like Savannah, but she was a vampire; Vivienne Novak.

Tempest sat, folding her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry." Savannah smiled and sat next to the girl, "Just relax, we're here to help. Papa?" Tempest's eyebrows pulled together, "Wait, he's your father?" Savannah's smile brightened, "Yes and my mother." She gestured to Raven and Tempest's eyes widened, "I thought that was your twin sister." Raven laughed, "Oh, you're so sweet. No, I was over fifty when I had Savannah." Tempest smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit nervous." Raven and Shea moved together, smiling at Tempest, "Just relax. Do you need anything?"

Shea and Raven ensured that Tempest was more comfortable, while Jacques, Gregori and I studied her. In her mind, there was an older woman who looked like her with brown eyes; Ingrid Maslen. I moved to stand by the fireplace, clearing my throat. The women were talking amongst themselves, asking Tempest how she liked Romania.

 _Shall we get on with this?_ Gregori asked impatiently

I nodded, "Forgive me, Tempest, but you sought me out for my help? What can I do for you?" She nodded and reached into her purse. Producing a letter, Raven took it from her and gave it to me, "Natalie Borgia asked me to give it to you." I opened the letter, picking up the vampire's scent on it,

'Dear Mikhail,

I am writing for a favor. This young lady is Sofia Claremont. She was taken from a beach in Cancun to be part of the harem for Derek Novak. Despite everything, the two of them fell in love and were going to marry. However, unknown to Sofia, her mother is Ingrid Maslen sold her to Borys for her own immortality. Sofia was taken from the Shade and forced to marry Borys. I was to witness the wedding and her pain. From that day on, Sofia suffered a great deal. Before forcing the marriage, Borys killed Derek Novak. He went to the Oasis to save her, but fell at Borys's hand. I know you had a great deal of respect for Derek and this was the woman he wanted to marry.

I know I have no right to ask, but please keep her safe. Sofia is an immune and Borys will hunt her down. She is not able to change into a vampire and, after dealing with Borys; she wants nothing else to do with vampires. Ask her how she got away from Borys. I advised her to fake her death so Borys would not stalk her. On this, I will owe you a great deal. Derek was a wonderful friend and I wanted to honor his memory by helping the woman he loved. When you need a favor from me, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you.

P.S. Please don't tell Sofia I asked for this favor on my behalf. She must think I only did this for Derek's memory. She did not deserve the fate of being married to Borys Maslen. I must maintain my role of being an indifferent diplomat. Thank you once again. Natalie.'

I looked up at the woman who bore so much pain at such a young age. I handed the letter to Jacques, who read it quickly, sharing the information with Gregori.

 _She is the queen of the Oasis?_

The two of them looked at her in surprise; how did she survive being married to Borys Maslen? The man was a lunatic; his madness rivaling the vampires of our people. Borys saw our vampires as allies and friends; only they truly shared his depraved nature. No wonder the woman changed her identity. She was clearly in great need. I've heard tales of Ingrid Maslen; she was Borys's right hand and this woman's mother. I took the letter back, "Well, my dear, it would seem you have quite a tale. The Shade and the Oasis? How did you manage that?"

Tempest closed her eyes for a moment, "All I can say is The Shade was easier to handle than the Oasis." She told her story of being taken on the night of her seventeenth birthday, waking up in the Shade. Three vampires fed on this poor girl; each of them forming their own obsession over her, but only Derek Novak came to love her. She enjoyed her time with Derek, but his brother, Lucas stalked her and Gregor, their father, despised her. Vivienne sacrificed herself to the Hawks to bring Sofia back to the Shade. It was surprising that Derek let Sofia and this Benjamin go, but he wanted her to be safe. Well, as far as Vivienne, I can handle that with one call. Reuben Lincoln would listen to me and send Vivienne to London. He didn't know what I was, which worked to my advantage. I will inform Natalie to take meet Vivienne and take her home.

Sofia, now Tempest sniffed as she told of how she ended up in the Oasis. "Lucas swore I would belong to him. That's when I was brought to Borys's throne room, where he was waiting for me. He said that I was his betrothed. I denied it and that's when my mother came out. I hadn't seen her since I was nine and she was a vampire of all things. She looked at me with contempt, saying that she promised me to Borys. For days, I was locked in a suite with Ben and two guards always watching." She heaved a heavy breath, "Then Borys ordered that I be brought to his bedroom. Ingrid told me that the wedding was going to be the following day and that I wasn't supposed to cause trouble or she'd hurt Ben. I couldn't let that happen. That was the first time Borys drank my blood. He gave me a ruby heart necklace, which I don't have. Ingrid announced that Derek was here. Once in the throne room, Derek healed me with his blood and that was the…." She choked up. Savannah took her hand, "It's ok, Tempest. You don't have to tell us."

She shook her head, "No, I knew I was going to talk about it." Swallowing slowly, Tempest went on, "Twenty guards were there, attacking Derek, while Borys held my arm. He took on most of them, but he was outnumbered. Then Borys moved to where Derek was held down. Then….." Tears fell down her face, "Then there was the sound of bones snapping and Borys was holding a beating heart. He killed Derek right in front of me."

She continued with her story, talking about the wedding. This was becoming more difficult for her to talk about, "The bastard broke my hand to make me say my vows to be completely obedient and never leave his side until death." Tempest's hands were trembling as she recollected the first night she was forced to please Borys. Tears streamed down Savannah's face. She hugged Tempest tightly, "He won't ever come near you again." Raven and Shea shared the sentiment. Josef stood by the door; his arms folded over his chest, _Can we kill that asshole?_

I looked at him, _Josef, now is not the time_.

He looked at me, _Mikhail, I'm sorry, but she doesn't deserve anything that's happened to here. Can you at least help her?_

I blinked, _I don't know. She is still their queen_.

Raven looked at me, her eyes a cold blue, _You cannot be serious_.

"Savannah, could you take Tempest and get her something to drink and eat?" Nodding to her mother, Savannah took Tempest to the kitchen. Raven got up, "Josef, I want you on the other side of those doors, now!" He jumped and left the room, closing the sliding doors behind him. Shea folded her arms, glaring at me. These women didn't realize the enormity of this request. I had to think of our people first. She could bring down the wrath of the Oasis on us.

"Mikhail, I cannot believe you. She's an innocent girl, pulled from her life because of her deranged mother. You would have us turn a blind eye on the child." I closed my eyes, "Raven, she is their queen." "Who faked her own death to get away from that monster? Let me tell you something, Mikhail Vladimir Dubrinsky, she's staying, we're going to protect her and she is going to live a long and happy life."

"Gregori, what do you think?" He was my second and his opinion was important.

 _Let me answer for him_ , Savannah charged back into the room. "Josef is with her. Here is what Gregori thinks; Tempest is staying here! I don't give a damn what kingdom she was queen of. Her life was stolen from her. From what you told me, Borys Maslen is an imbecile. In their minds, Sofia Maslen is dead. She's staying."

Savannah stared her lifemate down, daring him to go against her. Since claiming my daughter, Gregori has lost his edge. All the women in my life were against me. Jacques and Shea were speaking quietly to each other. Gregori sighed, "Well, it is one human. We can handle this easily." My eyes closed. "Mikhail?" I looked at my sister as she stood with Jacques, "Yes, Shea?" She sighed, "That girl needs a family to look after her, people who will care and guide her. And that is exactly what Jacques and I are going to do." I blinked, seeing the resolve in their eyes; they wanted to take the girl on as their own daughter.


	10. Fallen Queen

Chapter 10 – Fallen Queen

TPOV

Josef was making me laugh as we sat in Mikhail's dining room. Talking about everything I went through took a lot out of me. If Savannah didn't get me out of the room, I was going to lose it. Josef came into the dining room, "Damn, chick, you are hard core." I laughed, almost choking on my tea, "Why would you say that?" He sighed, "Gutting a vampire, seducing a king to get out of his kingdom, then planning and organizing your own death. I bow to your brilliance, Your Highness." I laughed even harder, "Please, don't call me 'Your Highness." Josef took the seat next to me and shrugged, "Ok, there's also 'Queenie,' 'Princess Bad-Ass,' the list is endless." I couldn't stop laughing; Josef was so sweet.

I sighed as I held my teacup, "Please, don't feel bad for me, Josef. I am choosing to look at it as 'what doesn't kill, makes you stronger' right?" He looked at me, "Wow, you are amazing, Red." I smiled to myself, "Hey, I made it out alive, didn't I? I've literally been to hell and back and here I am, talking with you. So it can't be all bad, right?" Josef breathed slowly, "It's just not fair. You didn't deserve any of that."

I used to think the same thing all the time. The hopes of me escaping all that madness were the only thing that kept me going. Josef took my hand in his, "Hey, look, you're right. You're here now. You don't have to think about that jackass anymore." I laughed, "Jackass? I always thought he was an ox." The both of us laughed; laughter kept me from crying. To relive those memories was harder than I thought. I just hope I didn't dream about any of them. Josef kept me distracting by telling me about his brother, Benjamin.

I tried no think about Ben. He was someone else I cared about who was lost to me. Josef loved his brother and parents, even though he was adopted. I sighed, thinking about how much alike we were. Both our parents were gone, but the difference is, his parents died, not having a choice when it came to leaving him, while mine choose to leave me. Another family took in Josef, the same way I was but he was loved, while I was nothing more than a ward they were paid to care for. But all that was over now and I could focus on making a future for myself. My choices were endless.

The door slid open and Savannah came in, "Hey, Tempest." My heart skipped as she smiled at me. The dark hair and blue eyes reminded me of Vivienne. Savannah was almost bouncing, "So, we want to help you. You need us and we won't let anything happen to you. Thanks to blabbermouth over here," she glanced at Josef, "You know what we are." I nodded, "I know and I'd like to learn more about that." Behind her, Savannah's aunt Shea came into the room, smiling, "You are officially under the protection of our family."

My heart soared that I jumped up and hugged Shea, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Shea hugged me back, "We couldn't do anything else but help you." Tears streamed down my face; I was going to be all right. I dreaded coming here for finding out that I might have been let down.

Shea sighed, "You've had enough people in your life that let you down. I won't be one of them." Shea grasped my shoulders, pulling me backwards and she brushed a tear from my face, "Now, with your new life, you're going to need a new car. I know Natalie gave you money, a home and clothes, but that's only the beginning. Come with me. I'm going to make sure you have everything you need." I couldn't fight my smile as Shea took my hand; I knew I was going to love living here.

BPOV

She was dead. My love was dead. Her sweet addictive blood was gone. She was mine and now, she was gone. Sofia was to be mine to make more immunes, but more so, she was mine to do with whatever I wanted. Where was I going to find another immune? Sofia was a rare find and she was just given to me. No, it was more than that. I loved Sofia so much, I should have kept a better eye on her. Why didn't I lock her in the bedroom while I was training? Ingrid said I should do that. Ingrid…. She wasn't going to handle this well. Mine or not, Sofia was Ingrid's daughter.

I thought about what I went through waiting to find her after those years. That fearful child, her green eyes large with fear when I first saw her. It was those same eyes she had as she was brought to me nine years later. But now, Sofia had grown into a supple woman. Red hair fell down to the middle of her back, smooth skin and ample breasts that I could sink my teeth into. Dressed in white, by my order, to represent her purity as a virgin. I could hardly wait to take her as my own. Defiance rang in her eyes as Sofia looked at me, showing the engagement ring that was given to her by my nemesis. Damn you, Derek Novak; he claimed her virginity. That maidenhead was meant to be claimed by me, but no matter. I still wanted my immune bride. Watching the pain in Sofia's eyes, watching Novak fall only cemented my hold on her. She wasn't going anywhere.

The night before the wedding, I barely slept. The corpse of a redhead was cold in my bed. She was a distraction, but it wasn't the sweet blood that was pumping through Sofia. My skin was hot with need. I wanted my immune in my arms. If it weren't for Ingrid standing between me and her daughter, I would have Sofia now. But she was worth the wait.

Sofia floated as she walked down the aisle to me. Even I couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. And her shivers made my bride irresistible. The human boy stood, watching her. He casted glances at me, clearly mad. The boy wanted Sofia for himself, this Benjamin, but she was about to promise herself to me and me alone. After the wedding, I had special plans for Benjamin. He would never lay eyes on Sofia again. Enjoyment rose within me as I watched her entire body shaking with fear. Yes, baby, fear me. It was better that way. Sofia's eyes pinched closed as I spoke my vows to own her for the rest of her days. My little Sofia refused to speak her vows to me.

Whispers came from the crowd and I had to put a stop to it. Taking her hand in mine, Sofia pleased me as she winced in pain. I felt the bones in her hand breaking. She whimpered in pain; music to my ears. Through her pain, she spoke her vows like a good girl. I smiled as she cried out in pain as I placed my ring on her finger. Benjamin stepped forward, but one guard stopped him. He fought the hold on him, "Stop it, you monster. You're hurting her."

The guard dragged Benjamin out of the ceremony, down to the dungeon. I would deal with him after I've had my bride. Sofia was all mine now and she would not deny me. She cast a glare at me as I took her hand, "Obey me, Sofia."

The reception bored me; sycophants granting their fake well-wishes to myself and my bride, but most of them wanted to see her. Sofia was the center of attention during the reception; all eyes on her. I kept her close; between her dress and blood, Sofia was too delectable. She silently shivered for most of the night; sweet blood coloring her cheeks. Ingrid approached us and hugged Sofia. I smirked as Sofia pushed Ingrid away, staring daggers at her mother. Sofia had fight in her. Our wedding night was going to be fun.

Ingrid ignored Sofia's refusal and smiled at me, "Enjoy you first night together. The first of many." "Oh, God," my Sofia cringed. She swallowed and turned her face away from me. Anger clouded my mind. Sofia would submit herself to me. During the reception, Sofia refused food and drink. She was only making herself weaker, good girl. There won't be much fight in her tonight.

She was becoming too distance from me. Not how a wife should be with her husband. She should be embracing me, being a dutiful wife. I grasped Sofia's hand, tugging her to come to me. Her body stiffened as she refused to move. A growl ripped from my throat and I pulled her roughly into my lap. Sofia fought against my hold, so my arms tightened around her until bones cracked, "Be good, Sofia. Remember your vows. You are mine and mine alone." Green eyes glared at me, "I didn't mean a word of it. I will never be yours."

I smacked her hard across the face, the sound echoing to those standing nearby. Others looked at me with my new wife, but I didn't care. She's going to obey me. "Meant it or not," I spoke quietly into her ear, "You spoke them making you mine." I grasped her broken hand, but there was no pain on her face. Someone healed her. It was then I noticed the marks from my bite on her neck were all healed. I caught her chin roughly, "Who gave you blood?" Sofia shook her head, "Get off me!" My grasp on her chin tightened, that would cause bruises, "Obey me, Sofia, or you will only make things worse for yourself. Who healed you?" Sofia breathed out slowly, "She left."

My eyes scanned the room; only one guest left, Natalie Borgia. Anger surged through me. How dare she heal my bride? There was nothing I could do about Natalie. She was a respected rogue who answered to no one. Sofia trembled as I held her. Well, on the bright side, I could make fresh bites tonight without wasting too much of blood. Each drop was precious to me.

The reception continued, but I couldn't wait any longer. The feel of Sofia in my arms, wearing my revealing dress was torture. I had images of her body consume my mind as she would lie in my bed. The thin silk curved to her delicious body and I could feel her every movement as she tried to move, but I wasn't let her go. It was time to retire with my bride to consummate our marriage. I rose from my throne, carrying Sofia. "Put me down," she cried. Guards laughed at her cries, "Poor thing is nervous." I laughed as I carried my new wife from the throne room to our bedchambers.

Her breathing was strained and her entire body was shaking in my arms. Once locked in my chambers, I dropped Sofia on the bed and leaned over her, looking into her eyes, "Now, we are husband and wife. Let's make it official." Fear spilled out of Sofia's eyes as I moved over her body; she was going to be so good.

The memories of our wedding night raised my spirits but only so much. She wasn't here now. My fists clinched as the bodies of the servants were burned and buried. That damn cook should have stopped her from running outside. Why did I leave her alone? To hell with training my guards, I should have been drinking from Sofia as much as I could.

Entering the Oasis, I ignored everyone who stood at the gate to greet me. Whispers of Sofia not being with me grew as I walked to my throne. She was not here and I couldn't take it. Every room I passed held a memory of Sofia. Everywhere I looked, I saw my redhead, smiling with servants, trembling with fear when I came close. That taste of her blood haunts me every moment I was awake. "Welcome home," Ingrid greeted as she entered. I didn't look up at her. She looked too much like Sofia, but she wasn't Sofia. My sweet Sofia. She was coming into line, being obedient and not denying me what was mine. She was learning from me, inflicting pain on those who were disobedient. She was becoming a better wife than Vivienne was.

Ingrid stopped at the steps before me, "Where's Sofia? Is she resting?" My head shook, "No." Ingrid knew me too well, "What's the matter, Borys? What can I do?" I sighed; she was starting to irritate me. I just wanted to be alone and think of the sweet blood that I no longer had. Her eyes looked at me, "Borys? Please, what is it?" I growled, "You want to help me! Find me another immune!" I never lost my temper with Ingrid. She was nothing but caring, but I couldn't deal with this. Another wife gone. Another ridicule I would have to face. Ingrid smiled, "What did she do?" Her voice was condescending. When it came to Sofia, Ingrid was cold and distant. She truly didn't care for her daughter. My hand brushed my forehead, "She drowned."

Ingrid was silent for a moment, "What? Who…. who drowned?" I looked at her, seeing the confused expression on her face, "Sofia. She drowned in the river. She's dead, Ingrid." Ingrid stumbled backwards, slowly shaking her head, "No, she's not. No, she's not." I didn't look at Ingrid. It was out of character for her being upset. Perhaps she did care after all. Ingrid hid it from everyone but I saw she was anxious to see her daughter again when Sofia was brought here, but now, she was gone. Ingrid began to cry, her hands covering her mouth, "I trusted you and you let her die. What happened to my child?" No one spoke to me like that, but I said nothing. Ingrid had a right to be upset. I was upset; my Sofia was dead. Her and her blood; I would never have again.


	11. New Me

Chapter 11 – New Me

TPOV

One Year in the Carpathian Mountains (Twenty years old)

Savannah finished pinning my hair, "Now, you're party ready." I rolled my eyes, "I still can't believe you all did this for your little orphan." Savannah scoffed and smacked my shoulder, "Hey, none of that 'orphan' stuff tonight. It's your birthday and we're celebrating." I shrugged; I was used to having my birthday ignored. From ten to seventeen, the Hudsons didn't acknowledge my birthdays. Ben did something special for me and I tried not to think about my seventeenth birthday when I was kidnapped off a beach. I was mad at Ben for ignoring my birthday to spend time with another girl he liked. I was so in love with him then. I've often thought what my life would have been like if I wasn't on the beach that night. I may have never been found my Lucas Novak.

It was only on my eighteenth birthday, there was someone who cared enough to do something for me, more than just the small acknowledgment. Now, it was the night before my twentieth birthday and Savannah insisted on a party. She's invited my friends from school, which put Josef and Benjamin over the moon. According to those two, my friends were hot.

This past year has been absolutely wonderful; the happiest of my life. With Shea's help, I finished high school and was now studying at the Bucharest University of Economic Studies. Shea and Jacques were paying my tuition and took my school very seriously, to the point that I wasn't allowed company four nights a week so I could focus on my schoolwork. Most people would protest this, making it a point to remind them that I was an adult, but it felt so nice to have both of them caring for me like parents, I didn't argue. I actually felt loved and cared for with them. Josef and Savannah became my best friends, though Savannah says that I'm more of a sister than a friend.

I couldn't write to Natalie to let her know what was going on with me, but I still had letters for her in my possession. I wanted her to know that I moved out of my condo after a few months to live among the Carpathian people. I had a small cabin near Jacques and Shea's home, but I found myself spending most of my nights in their house. I wanted Natalie to know about Jacques and Shea, especially Shea. She came to see me every night, always with her prepared vegetable soup for me.

Since the first night from meeting Mikhail and his family, Shea has been wonderful. There were nights I would wake from nightmares, clear vivid images of my hellish existence haunting my mind. My body thrashed against the phantom hands groping my body. "Tempest, Tempest, Tempest, wake up," I was being shaken until my eyes opened. Everything was dark, but warm hands were gently holding my shoulders. "Shea?" She turned on the dim light, "Breathe, you were having a nightmare."

Sweat matted my hair, strands clinging to my neck. I looked around, seeing my apartment and not Borys's bedroom. My hands brushed my face, he's not here. You aren't near him, I reminded myself. Shea brushed my hair, sitting next to me. My heart was still racing as I breathed. Shea didn't ask about the dream, only spoke to me about finishing school. My head rested on her shoulder and I breathed in her scent, "How did you get in here?" She laughed quietly, "Savannah, she had your spare key and gave it to me." I nodded against her shoulder, "Ok, that's good. Keep it, I have another key I'll give to Savannah. I'm sorry I disturbed your night."

Shea nudged my cheek with her chin, "No need to apologize. I promised that I would look after you." I sighed, suddenly wanting to cry. Shea hugged me, "Just go to sleep." I looked up at her, "Could you stay? I don't want to be alone right now." Smiling, she kicked off her shoes and settled under my quilt with me, "I'll stay until sunrise. " I drifted to sleep, felling safe. Shea was so loving and nurturing. Not even Camilla did this for me. Since that night, Shea and I became very close.

Almost regularly, new clothes, shoes and anything my apartment needed was delivered, including a new cell phone. Shea wouldn't stop spoiling me. She spent the later part of her evenings with me, constantly with something new. I smiled, "Thank you for all the gifts. I'm starting to think you have a secret son you want me to marry and all this is a bribe." She laughed, "I don't have any children." My eyes softened as I looked at her; she had no children and I had no family. It explained why we got along so well; she wanted a daughter and I wanted a mother.

After a few weeks of meeting, I came to love Shea and Jacques like my parents. Who was I kidding; they became my parents and I wasn't the only one to feel this way. I was in their living room, doing schoolwork and enjoying the sounds of the whistling wind, the back door slammed opened. Cold air swirled into the room, but the roaring fire and thick blanket kept me warm. Shea came in and kissed my hair, "Hello, Tempest." Mikhail followed her into the room and kissed my hair as well, "Hello, my sweet." They were arguing again, like brother and sister. I focused back on my schoolwork, not wanting to get involved. Shea tapped her foot and placed her hands on her hips while they disputed, "Mikhail, you are disturbing Tempest. My daughter needs to study, so you can go." I looked up from my work in amazement. Mikhail and I shared a long glance, then looked at Shea. She knew what she said and meant it. Shea folded her arms, "Yes, Tempest is my daughter and your niece now. And, if she wants it, Jacques and I will claim Tempest as our child."

My pen slipped through my fingers, falling onto the floor. My heart swelled; she wanted to adopt me. It was absurd, being that I was an adult, but I wanted it. I've wanted parents for years and I wanted to be Jacques and Shea's daughter. I jumped up and hugged her, "Of course, I would love to your daughter." Shea laughed, "Then you're all mine." Adoptions were common, but I was the first human to be adopted into a Carpathian family. Mikhail shook his head, "Shea, she's nineteen years old." The both of us turned our eyes on him. Mikhail was the Prince, but he knew when he was outmatched. Mikhail held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, Shea. Congratulations, Tempest. You are now my niece." Mikhail hugged me, "Hope you can handle being niece to a Prince." I laughed, "I was a queen, Mikhail. I think I can handle it." He laughed, ruffled my hair before departing the house.

Shea and I couldn't stop laughing. She was now my mother. It was silly, but I couldn't be happier to have a loving mother. She hugged me, "You don't have to live here, but if you want to, you can of course." In a matter of minutes, Raven came over, hugging Shea and myself, "Mikhail just told me. This is wonderful. I have a niece!" Jacques came home from his night of patrolling with Gregori, "Um, what's going on here?" The three of us were so happy. Now how was Jacques going to react to the news? Shea said he wanted it, but I didn't know how true it was. I've had too many disappointments, so my guard was already up. Shea had the biggest smile on her face, "She said 'yes!' Tempest wants to be our daughter. We have a daughter!" Jacques was honestly surprised, "That would explain Shea and Raven giggling like schoolgirls." Jacques shook his head and laughed, "I'm your father now, so you're going to have to get a sense of humor." I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him, completely happy. Jacques kissed my forehead and hugged my shoulders, "You're all ours now." I was now, Tempest Natalya Trine-Dubrinsky. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I was finally getting what I've always wanted; parents who were there for me.

My adoption was known among the Carpathian people and we received many congratulations. A month after the announcement, Shea and Jacques were still the happiest people, but reality was setting into my mind; skepticism and anxiety marring my own happiness. I was walking through the trees behind my house, thinking to myself. Shea and Jacques were Carpathian, immortals while I was mortal. I couldn't become immortal like them, because I was an immune. Then again, did I want to be immortal? In a few decades, I would be dead. Eventually, I would look older than my parents and people would think Shea was my daughter.

I leaned against a tree, looking out to the mountain range. It wasn't a mistake coming here. This is the safest I've felt in a long time, but becoming their daughter; what was I thinking? It just felt so nice to be wanted and accepted. My own parents left me for their own reasons, but Shea and Jacques wanted me. I sighed to myself, sliding down to the ground. My hand brushed over the blades of grass, feeling their soft caress. I couldn't help but think of Shea. She adopted me, but that wasn't going to last as long as she hoped. She'll be happier when she has her own children, then she'll forget about me. It was best that way. That's exactly what happened when Abby was born. Amelia liked me less and less as I got older. According to Ben, I was a little too much like Camilla for her liking.

That still bothered me to this day. But Abby, she was so sweet and I missed her. I remembered when I was younger that I wanted children, but now? I couldn't give Shea grandchildren. I couldn't have children; they would be in too much danger. I was an immune and chances are my children would become immunes too, hunted by vampires. I wasn't going to leave the Carpathian Mountains, but I couldn't ask my children to limit their lives because of vampires. My children would be safest if they didn't exist. I was safe here, but there was the feeling of being found I couldn't escape.

Vampires couldn't come into the mountain range, but they could hire humans and if I'm found, there was no telling what would happen. Borys had more enemies than he had allies but I was kept a secret; that was my only saving grace. Borys didn't want his rivals to know he had a wife. I could have been used as a major weakness against him. I scoffed, thinking that this is the second wife Borys has lost. Vivienne was taken away from him by Derek and now, I drowned in a river, as far as he knew.

The grass was soft as I continued to brush my fingers through the blades. I sighed to myself; I had escaped their world but I still felt trapped. Could I ever get married, have a family and a long happy life? Could I be happy being alone, being there for my new family? Savannah and Gregori were going to have children one day and I'll be there for them. I know one day I'll crave the same thing for myself, but I couldn't have that. My husband would have a mark on his back and my children would be in danger should they become immunes. Even if they weren't immunes, what if Ingrid finds out of my children? Would she want them for herself? Then again, she didn't want me. I was nothing but a bargaining chip to her and that was a worse fate for my children.

My body began to tremble with anxiety as I thought of a beautiful little girl who looked like me. She was sweet and kind, but terrified as Borys looked at her. I shook my head; stop thinking about this. Should I fall in love again, I'll just enjoy being in love, but children? I couldn't do that. I won't endanger my children because of Ingrid. She couldn't find happiness in her life, so she decided to ruin mine.

I was beginning to feel something I hardly felt since leaving the Oasis; anger. I was cheated out of a full life, of a loving home, family and people who cared for most of my life. Why did Camilla do all this? Being the Shade was the bright spot of my life and that was sad; being in a kingdom cast in constant darkness surrounded by vampires was my bright spot.

The snapping of twigs broke my concentration. I gasped as a wolf walked out of the trees. It looked at me, studying me as I sat against the tree. I sighed, "Don't scare me like that." It had to be Jacques, Gregori, Savannah, Josef, Benjamin, Raven or Mikhail. The wolf's fur was dark as night and its eyes watched me intently. I reached out my hand and it walked toward me, licking my hand. I brushed its head, feeling its soft fur. The wolf whimpered in concern for my sullen mood, "I just had a few things on my mind." I laughed to myself as the wolf nuzzled me, "I didn't need cheering up, you know. Just had some things to sort out." The wolf whined and rested its head in my lap, lying next to me.

I could feel the wolf's presence in my mind. I've always loved animals. No matter how bad or lonely I felt, I found comfort with one of my neighbor's pets. I never could explain it. I shrugged it off as being different, straying from the norm. What was normal? My life wasn't normal and neither was I. The wolf breathed slowly, enjoying my soft brushes over its fur. Has to be Benjamin or Josef. I continued to brush over its head, "Ok, time for you to shift back. I have schoolwork to do." The wolf didn't move. I sighed, "Josef, come on now. I have to get my work done." The wolf didn't move an inch. Its eyes were closed, breathing slowly.

 _Tempest, where are you?_

I turned my head, _Back here, Savannah, in the yard_.

Ok, so this wolf wasn't her. She found me, with the wolf's head in my lap. Her eyes widened, _Do not move. I will take care of it_.

My eyebrows pulled together, _Take care of what? It's Josef ignoring me. I asked him to move, but he won't listen_.

Savannah's head slowly began to shake, _That's not Josef, hon. That is the rogue wolf. He doesn't take kindly to people_.

My hand slowly moved away from the wolf's head, _Oh… my….. God! This is a_ real _wolf? Get him off me!_

How could I not see that this was a real, one hundred pound wolf? Its head was in my lap, fast asleep. My breathing slowed down as I tried to remain calm. I was comforting a wild animal. I'm lucky that I'm not a bloody mess. The wolf was an intelligent creature; coming out of the forest, sensing my distress and offering comfort.

Savannah moved closer and patted the wolf's head. One big eye opened. Its muzzle pulled back, snarling and snapping at Savannah's hand. The wolf's growled, stepping over me towards Savannah. She stepped back, nervous and scared. I scrambled to my feet, trying to get to her, but the wolf snapped at me, keeping me behind him. The wolf was stalking Savannah and I had to stop him. Clouds gathered and Gregori materialized right in front of his wife. I was never going to get used to the way the Carpathians shifted. "Stay behind me," Gregori wasn't happy. The wolf stalked toward Gregori. I moved away from the animal. It wasn't happy about Savannah waking him up.

Savannah gestured for me to go into the house, but I shook my head. I wasn't leaving them. The wolf lowered its head to the ground; he was going to attack. "Stop!" I cried out. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. The wolf stopped, turning its head toward me. The animal looked me in the eye, whining quietly. I gestured for it to come stand next to me. My heart stopped seeing the beast obey and sit on its haunches beside me.

Gregori and Savannah watched as the wolf listened to me. I licked my lips, trying to keep calm. Borys was much worse than a wolf and I tamed that beast from time to time. The wolf licked the back of my hand when I reached to pat his head, "I think you need to hunt. Maybe that's why you're upset. Go hunt, then you can come back here. I'll be waiting for you." The wolf huffed and ran into the trees. I sank to the ground as adrenaline coursed through my body, making my legs feel weak. That was crazy. I looked and the couple was still frozen where they stood.

I sighed, "Savannah, close your mouth." She snapped it shut, then stepped forward, "How did you do that? It was a rogue, for heaven's sake." My mouth fell open, but nothing came out. I only shrugged, "I don't know. I've always been able to do that. No one knew about this. I never spoke to anyone about it. I just have a bond with animals."

Gregori looked at me. It was strange, but I could feel him in my head. My hands went up to my temples, feeling an invasion, "What are you doing?!" I stepped back, trying to get away but I couldn't. Gregori was in my mind. Savannah held my wrists, "Just calm down. He's helping you." My head shook, "No, get out." Was nothing mine anymore? My body, my blood and now, my mind. I couldn't keep one thing to myself. No, my thoughts were my own; no one could take that from me.

The invasion of privacy was gone. There was only me in my mind. Gregori sighed, "I don't believe this. You're psychic." I glowered at him, "I think you mean 'psycho.' I've heard that one before." I snapped at him. Gregori returned a glower back at me, "Do not speak about yourself like that. I mean it. Tempest, you are psychic. From the wolf's mind and yours, I saw what happened. You were upset and the wolf came closer, believing you were one of his kin. He came to comfort you. He believed Savannah was going to hurt you. The wolf was protecting you." Savannah and I looked at each other. I smiled weakly, "That's impossible. Gregori, I can't be psychic. I've had every diagnosis under the sun. I have Low Latent Inhibition and that's it."

Gregori sighed, "I think it's more than that. You do take in things differently, that is true, but I believe you have an eidetic memory. Your mind works differently from other humans. This Low Latent Inhibition, it is a close diagnosis, but there is something more. You want to believe that it's just that diagnosis, but you know it is not true. You don't want anything else to be wrong with you. But this psychic ability, you direct towards animals, but I believe there's more. Developed over time, you can become a very skilled psychic." No, I didn't want anything else to be significant about me. I just wanted to blend in with others and hide among the crowds. That was better and safer that way.

Savannah was smiling the whole time. She shook my shoulders a bit in sheer excitement, "You know what this means? You can be converted. You can become Carpathian now." My heart jumped at that. I could become like her. No, no, I made up my mind. I planned my life and I was sticking to that. No one else was going to move me around a chessboard like a pawn. I've had enough of that to last me several lifetimes. I sighed to myself and shook my head, moving away from Savannah, "No, I don't want to become Carpathian. I'd rather die as a human."


	12. Happy Birthday

Chapter 12 – Happy Birthday

TPOV

Since the discovery of my psychic abilities, I've been strengthening them, but the topic of becoming Carpathian never came up again. Savannah protested immensely, believing I would become a great addition to her people. Gregori, Mikhail and Jacques agreed, but Shea ended the discussion, "This is Tempest's decision and we have to respect it. All we will do is love her and be there for her. That's it." Raven agreed with her sister, though I knew it hurt Shea to hear me say that I'd rather remain human. I would grow old and wither away in time, forever leaving my past behind me.

Looking at my reflection, I sighed slowly. I was going to enjoy my night out. Savannah tugged on my hand, "Ok, time to have some fun. Let's go, birthday girl." The two of us left for the city. Bucharest has secluded nightclubs and Savannah got us into the best one, reserving it for my private birthday party. White couches lined the right wall, with low tables and in front of them were glass partitions. A wide bar dominated the center space. The wait staff was dressed in white, mixing an endless supply of drinks. Friends and acquaintances from school were there. A sea of smiling faces greeted me as Savannah and I walked in right at the stroke of midnight, "Happy birthday!"

Josef and Benjamin were mixed into the crowds. Benjamin had three women hanging on his every word, while Josef had his own gaggle of admirers. They were good looking guys with hypnotizing eyes and great smiles; the pride and joy of their parents. Savannah sat with me, flashing her diamond wedding ring, warning off admirers. She was a famous magician, but that was a few years ago. I glanced at her and she smiled, "What? I'm a married woman. Gregori is probably in here, watching us right now." I shook my head, "No, Jacques and Shea promised." Savannah snorted, "Your parents promised, he didn't. Trust me, he's in here."

Loud music began to thump through the stereos. There was a level above us that was only for dancing. It was still throwing me that I was having an exclusive birthday party in a club. All these people were here for me. I was almost overcome with emotion. This was more than I ever dreamed of.

 _And this is only the beginning_ , Savannah smiled, _Each decade birthday will be like this one_.

I smiled, _After thirty, I don't think I'll want club parties_.

She shrugged, unaffected, _Fine, then we'll do lounges after that_.

I laughed, sipping my drink, _I think fifty years old don't have parties at lounges_.

She scoffed, _What? You want an Early Bird buffet? I don't think so. My cousin will have the best_.

Savannah still hoped I would become Carpathian. I wasn't going to take that from her. She found sneaky ways to talk me into it, but my mind was made up. I was going to remain human and nothing was going to change my mind. Josef and Benjamin were on her side of the argument. They wanted me around a little longer than one lifetime. _Don't think about this tonight. Enjoy your birthday_ , I reminded myself.

In my periphery, I noticed a guy watching me. Goosebumps formed on my skin. He's only an admirer, he's only an admirer, he's only an admirer. Savannah, noticing my discomfort, nudged me, _Of course he's noticing you. You look killer tonight_.

The admirer smiled as I looked at him and I smiled back. No, I couldn't do this. I'm not supposed to get involved with anyone. Savannah knocked her leg against mine roughly; _It's been a year, Tempest. Time to get back out there_.

 _I don't think so. I don't want to do anything but finish school_.

 _Then what?_ Her lips were pursed together as she looked at me.

I shook glowered at her, narrowing my eyes, _Hey, this is my birthday and I'm going to go have fun. You married folks can stay here for your stalker husband to find you_. Savannah gasped loudly as I stood and walked up to the dance floor.

 _Look who finally got some bite in her?_ Josef high-fived me as I walked by him _, That's my girl!_

The music was so great, that I couldn't stop dancing. My eyes closed as I moved to the music, forgetting myself. Hands found my waist and I was pulled into a strong chest. My entire frame froze. No! A breath blew against my ear, "I've had my eye on you all night. Shall we dance?" Relief washed through me, as I didn't recognize this voice. It wasn't someone hunting me for my blood. I looked up to see my admirer smiling at me, "The name's Jonathan. We had class together last semester, but I never got the courage to talk to you." I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He was a classmate. I nodded, "Tempest and you know this is my party?" His smile grew, "Oh I know. Happy birthday."

The song changed to a faster beat. Jonathan and I danced for a long time, just having fun. Josef and Benjamin were both dancing with their own partners, but I felt bad for what I said to Savannah. Looking around, my eyes settled on a familiar wave of black hair. She was dancing with Gregori; she was right.

 _I told you he was here. Don't worry about our little spat. I don't know when to stop. Enjoy your party_.

Jonathan and I drifted over to the couches, talking and drinking. I stayed away from alcohol. It was my party and I wanted to remember it. Jonathan and I had the same major, so having the same classes was going to be common. His goals were to open his own chain of bookshops, offering fairer deals to students. How admirable, he wanted to help people in his own way. Jonathan was good looking, with dark blond hair and bright green eyes. He reminded me of Ben. His hand brushed the hair from my face, "You look amazing tonight." Blood rushed to my face, "Thanks. My cousin picked out everything for me."

He moved closer, his leg brushing mine. My heart was racing; this is the closest I've been to a man since I left… I didn't think of his name as often as I used to. His eyes drifted down to my lips, then smiled, "Are you enjoying your birthday?" I nodded slowly. I was going to let him kiss me. I wanted to be kissed by someone I was allowing to. One gentle kiss is all I wanted.

"What is going on here?!" My eyes widened, "Dad!" Jacques stood in front of myself with Jonathan. My mouth fell open, "What are you doing here?" He pulled me up from the couch, "Stopping this!" I groaned, "Jonathan, I'll be right back."

 _Oh no, you're not!_ Jacques pulled me off the couch and through the crowds, ready to leave my own party.

I groaned, _You promised you wouldn't come to the party_.

Jacques pulled me to the front door, _And it's a good thing I did. That boy was going to kiss you_. His hold was tight around my wrist. With another squeeze, Jacques could break my bones.

I arched an eyebrow, _And the problem is….?_

Jacques's eyes widened at me, _You were going to let him?_

I nodded, _Duh!_

Jacques composed himself for a moment, then looked at me, _You are not to see that boy again_.

 _Jacques Dubrinsky, you better leave Tempest alone and come home. You're ruining her birthday party and embarrassing her_. Shea's voice rang through our minds. She was home and she was angry.

 _Shea, she is my daughter and some boy had his hands all over him_.

I rolled my eyes, _Um, I'm 20 and he had my consent. And for the record, he brushed my hair._

His dark eyes hardened, _His hands were on your waist while you were dancing_.

My shoulders dropped, _How long were you here?_

 _Jacques, come home now. And I mean it_ , Shea snapped.

Her anger was seeping into our minds. She was not happy. She made Jacques promise to stay away from my party, knowing he would act like this. Jacques groaned and left, saying nothing to me. I sighed and walked back through the crowds to find Jonathan still on the couch. I smiled bashfully, "I'm so sorry. That was my dad." Jonathan shook his head, "He was the scariest guy I've ever seen. I thought he was going to kill me." I laughed as I sat back down with him, "Trust me, his bark is worse than his bite. My dad is really very nice. It was his idea to adopt me." Jonathan looked at me in question and I smiled sheepishly, "I'm adopted. My real parents abandoned me when I was a kid." Jonathan wanted to know how I ended up with Jacques and Shea, since it was clear that I was American. My back-story was after my parents abandoned me, I was placed into foster care. Before she married, Shea was a respected doctor who took me in. After their marriage, Jacques and Shea legally adopted me and we moved to Jacques's family home in Romania.

Jonathan and I stayed together for the remainder of the night, talking and dancing. The party began to dwindle and guests were saying goodbye. Jonathan walked me out of the club. The night was waning on, giving way to the sunrise. He put his jacket over my shoulders as we walked outside. Gregori and Savannah weren't far away but they left me alone with Jonathan. Knowing Jacques, he's asked Gregori to keep an eye on me. He walked me over to my car; a gift from Josef and Benjamin. My own Tesla Roadster in cherry red. Jonathan let out a low whistle, "Hot damn, that's a car." I laughed and fiddled with my keys, "Thanks. I love it. The engine is whisper quiet but it can really move."

Taking my hand, Jonathan pulled me into a hug, "Can we go out for a movie tomorrow night?" I sighed, "Sure. I would love to." The two of us pulled away, staring at one another for a long moment. "To hell with it," Jonathan leaned in and kissed me slowly. I sighed, enjoying his kiss. My hands held his shoulders, allowing him to pull me into his embrace. Oh, I've missed this. To be held by a man who cared. My fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

My breath blew out slowly as the kiss ended. My head was spinning and my heart was racing as Jonathan opened the car door for me, "Good night, Tempest and happy birthday." I smiled, "Good night, Jonathan." I sat in my car, watching him walk away. I couldn't stop smiling, feeling a blush turn my face red. "You hound!" Josef pulled up in his car next to me. I sighed, ignoring him. "Leave her alone, man," Benjamin sat next to his brother in his car, "Our little Red Riding Hood just had her first kiss."

I shook my head, "Shut up!" Savannah wafted into the car next to me, "You know your dad is bouncing off the wall right now. Gregori told him about the kiss." I laughed and started the car, "It's my party and I'll kiss if I want to." She and I laughed as we raced back up the mountain path.

I was on cloud nine arriving home, just beating the sun. Savannah was right; Jacques was livid when I came home. Kicking off my heels, I walked into the kitchen, ignoring the angry tirades coming from his study. I shook my head; he was upset because someone kissed me. I wonder if my new dad was aware that I wasn't a virgin. I gave myself willingly to Derek over two years ago. Well, I was his daughter. First children didn't come with instructions. I laughed to myself, excited about my date.

Shea opened the study doors, "Oh stop it. It's not like she's a little girl. Tempest was fully grown when we got her." I couldn't help laughing out loud hearing that. Shea came into the kitchen, "I'm sorry you heard that and for Jacques barging in on your party. He was worried about…" "His fully grown little girl?" I finished. Shea smiled, "You can say that. How was it, despite his intrusion?"

I placed my glass of water on the counter, "It was great. He scared Jonathan half to death, so he should be happy about that. But he didn't scare him enough to stop himself from asking me on a date! Jonathan and I are going out tomorrow night." I bounced in place, feeling so excited. "Over my dead body!" Jacques bellowed. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever works for you," I yelled back. Shea laughed and hugged me, "I'm so happy you had a good birthday and it's not over yet."

Shea was the mother I wished I had my entire life. Even if I were her human child, growing up in the mountains, I wouldn't have cared. I would have loved every moment I spent with my loving mother and father.


	13. Unexpected Change

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Chance

TPOV

Five Years in the Carpathian Mountains (Twenty four years old)

Setting my glass down, I took up my pencil to finish my picture. The mountains in the spring were stunning. Snow was melting, giving the streams more water. The skies were pink, instead of dark blue and black. My colored pastel pencil drifted over the paper as I drew the mountains from memory. Floating up, my glass came into my hand and I took another long drink. It was getting warmer outside. No longer was I trapped inside, hiding from the cold. I sat on the porch, wearing a light blouse, jeans and sneakers. With every day that went by, the images of my past became weaker; less haunting. It's been one thousand, nine hundred and fifty three days since I've arrived in the mountains. Three days more since my miraculous escape. Adding another day since I was forced to submit myself to a man I didn't want to be with.

I didn't think of him or his kingdom. That part of my life was over and I had a new one. Shea walked over onto the porch, taking up my glass of herbal iced tea, "Honey, it's getting late." I smiled as I continued to draw, "Ok, Mom. I want to finish this." She leaned down and saw my work, "That's very good. But we have to get over to Mikhail's house. Gregori and Savannah will be back soon with the Lost Children." I laughed, "You can't really call them 'children' anymore. That was over five hundred years ago, long before you or I were even born." Shea sighed, "Either way, wrap it up. We've got to go."

A few weeks ago, Gregori got the most incredible news. Julian Savage found a traveling troupe that was targeted by the amateur hunters that were stalking our people. Finding them, he discovered they were lost Carpathian children thought to be lost in the 1462 attacks during the Turk Wars. Gregori's baby brother, Darius saved the children. The poor boy was only six years old when he witnessed his parents dying. Darius saved his baby sister, Desari and a handful of children. The two baby girls and four boys, including Darius grew up in Africa. Darius kept them all alive. That was amazing, considering baby girls born to our people didn't often survive. He was fascinating and though I didn't meet him yet, I admired him.

I thought I had the spirit to be a survivor, but he outshined me in that aspect. Now, Gregori was bringing them home after all these centuries. He thought his siblings were dead, but now, Gregori was a big brother again. He was a grown man when his baby brother and sister were born, working closely with Mikhail. Mikhail was filled with happiness to find out these missing children were coming home. Jacques was already at Mikhail's house, preparing to greet them while Savannah went with her husband. Gregori was never one to be nervous, but he was rattled to find out his family was alive. He had two big brothers but they weren't heard from in centuries. Poor Gregori. Honestly, I envied him. I would give my right arm for a brother or sister and he has both.

"Today, young lady." I rolled my eyes and got up, "Coming, Mommie Dearest." "Don't call me that!" I laughed as I walked over to Shea. She was tapping her foot as I walked over to her, pulling on a light jacket. I stopped a few feet away from her, "Today, old woman." She fought a smile as she shifted into a large reddish dragon. I watched as her body morphed; her two fingers on each hand margined into one long talon; creepy, but cool. I shook my head as the dragon turned its large head toward me, Shea's green eyes flashing, "I will never get used to that."

I climbed on her back, sitting on the leather saddle waiting for me. Flapping her wide leathery wings, Shea took to the sky. I leaned down, close to her, keeping myself warm. Flying made me cold, but I loved it and I wanted to do it for myself. I couldn't think this way. Focus. Everything below was so vibrant and green. Animals ran through the trees beneath us. I kept close, leaning down on the dragon's neck, watching everything flow by. The views from up here were breathtaking. Shea started circling Mikhail's house. Time to meet Gregori's family. The sounds of voices were coming from inside. We weren't the only ones anxious to meet the 'Lost Children.'

DPOV

My brother and his woman walked ahead of us as we moved across the land. Everything changed in the five hundred years we've been gone. Desari was with her mate, Julian, happy to be back in our homeland. It's been so long since we've walked on our land, feeling the strength of the rich earth. This earth was unlike anywhere else in the world. Gregori, the Dark One, my personal idol was here. I've lived my life, thinking of my brother's strength. I had to be like him to survive. And now, after all these centuries, my sister and I were reunited with our brother. Desari and I were siblings by blood, but Barack, Dayan and Syndil were our siblings by a strong bond. I've kept us alive and hidden from hunters and the threats we faced.

Julian found us a few months ago and that is how we learned about our people. Unfortunately, now we were stuck with him, since Julian has claimed my sister for his woman. He was irritating but he made her happy. Syndil, ignoring Barack walked up, curving her arm around mine. She said nothing, only remaining close. Since our fallen brother attacked her, Savon, Syndil had a hard time being around males, apart from myself. I was the only one she still felt comfortable around. Our troupe followed Gregori and Savannah was we walked into the Prince's home.

Mikhail looked the same as I remembered him from when I was a boy. A woman, Savannah's mother was smiling as she walked with Mikhail; our Prince and Princess. My siblings followed my lead and bowed to our leaders, "Forgive me, My Prince. Had I known you lived, I would have brought us home. My family and I pledge our loyalty to you and your woman."

A hand rested on my shoulder, "No, Darius, it is I who should be thanking you for keeping our children alive and returning them to us. You've even brought home Julian Savage. For this, I am in your debt." I grasped the Prince's forearm and he did mine, in the traditional greeting of our people. I've witnessed my father doing this time and time again when I was a boy. But that boy was long gone. I had to grow up in a few days after we escaped the attacks. I was petrified as this was the first time I was without my parents. The sounds of my mother's screams and the smell of smoke and blood still haunted me.

Coming home to our homeland deterred me from my personal intentions. I couldn't handle the responsibility of guiding my family any longer. There was nothing that was mine, for all I had was for them. The darkness was consuming me and I was ready to meet the sun. Finding Julian prolonged my days, then learning that Gregori was coming kept my darkness at bay. I did not want to leave this earth without seeing my brother. Now, we were home. My family would be cared for and I could finally rest. Before my rest, I wanted to meet Mikhail and pledge myself to him. I did not want him to believe that I turned my back on him. I was a boy when our world fell apart, but now, we were here, reunited once more.

Mikhail's woman, the first to be converted to Carpathian embraced her daughter. Savannah and Raven looked exactly alike, except there was a color of silver to Savannah's eyes, much like my brothers. Savannah smiled as she introduced my sisters. The women drifted off to the other side of the room, as my brothers and I met the Prince's brother. Jacques Dubrinsky was happy to see us, informing us that his woman and daughter were near. The sound of large wings flapping came from outside. "Excuse me, they're here." Jacques left the room to collect his family.

Mikhail was interested in learning how I managed to keep my family alive. Gregori smiled as I spoke of our tale; living in the jungles of Africa, becoming one with the animals to survive and traveling as a band around the world, hiding in plain sight from the hunters who stalked our people and the humans who aided us. "That is quite an accomplishment."

Voices came from the front door. There was a feminine groan that caught my attention and I couldn't ignore it. "My hair is a mess," a voice came sounding so alluring. "I told you to wear a hat, but you didn't listen." Jacques laughed, "Can't you two go a night without bickering?" There was a collective 'no' from the women, but only the young woman's voice appealed to me in a way nothing else has before. Every instinct in my body told me to turn around and I never ignored my instincts.

I turned to see Jacques walking in with two women on his arms. One a bit taller than the other, but the younger woman, she smiled and everything exploded. I was momentarily stunned as I looked at her. To everyone in the room, I merely blinked, but for me, everything went upside down. Opening my eyes, I looked at her, seeing glowing green eyes and flaming red hair. She had a cascade of faint freckles on her face. Dimples deepened as she smiled.

Jacques introduced the other redhead with him, his woman, Shea. "And this is our daughter, Tempest." She smiled and nodded her head. When those green eyes fell on me, I felt I would burst into flames. Her smile was the embodiment of sweetness. Her lips were full and begging to be kissed. She was petite, but there was a strength within her that couldn't be ignored. She sighed and turned her eyes away from me to Savannah. The women embraced, "Come on, you have to meet Gregori's sister. I mean, sisters. This is Desari and Syndil." Tempest turned her head, making her hair float in the air.

She met my sisters and Julian, who was staying close to Desari. Jacques came over to me, taking my eyes off Tempest, "Now, my brother and I have something for you and your family. With my daughter's help, we have homes for you and your family. Tempest thought you all would be comfortable in your own houses." Tempest looked over her shoulder and smiled in our direction, but in my mind, that smile was only for me. Her eyes lingered on me for a moment, before turning back to Desari, whom took an instant liking to Tempest, as did Syndil.

Just looking at her, I felt possessive of this woman. I wanted to take Tempest from the room, so that I could have her to myself. Thoughts invaded my mind, seeing myself scooping her up in my arms and moving through the night sky, taking Tempest away from everyone else. Her large eyes looking at me and felt her arms circling around my neck, holding herself closer to me. It is then that I realized what had returned to me. I could see her deep green eyes, feeling protective of this woman and craving her in a way I've never felt before. Tempest was to be mine and mine alone. She was my lifemate. I had to claim this woman as mine. She laughed, pulling my attention back to her. Tempest pulled her hair into a ponytail, slowly lifting her breasts. She had a slight curve to her waist, leading up to a sensuous chest that would fit perfectly in my hands. My body hardened as I looked at her, but I had to keep myself under control. I was still in my Prince's home and I would not dishonor him. But I craved his niece; she was mine.

Raven stood, "Oh, Tempest, your dress is here and it's flawless. Come and see it." Tempest walked out with her aunt, "Excuse us." Savannah followed, "I want to see it!" Where was she going? My eyes flashed as I watched her walk of out the room, out of my sight. That would not do. I had to see her. I listened to Tempest walking into the other room, laughing and speaking with her kin. I needed to see her.

 _Desari, go with them and keep close to Tempest_.

My sister did not ignore my order and left the room, "Excuse me." Syndil kept close to Shea, speaking with her about her abilities. Merging with Desari's mind, I saw Tempest again. She was happy and beautiful, speaking with Savannah. Desari took a genuine liking to Tempest. The women fussing over a beautiful pink dress. The wisps of fabric was lovely as Tempest held the garment to her body, smiling at Desari, "This is amazing! I can't wait." Desari walked over to her, touching the fabric, "What is the occasion?" "Tempest's graduation. She's earned her MBA and we're giving her a party," Savannah explained. Desari offered her congratulations, "That is wonderful news."

For a brief moment, sadness lingered in Tempest's eyes but she recovered herself. What would make her sad on such a happy occasion? Tempest set the dress back in its bag, "Come on, your brother will think I'm having a bad influence on you." Desari laughed, "Darius would never think that." "Oh, not Darius, Gregori, or as I call him 'Bright Eyes.'" Desari laughed harder, "That's so cute. He must hate it." "You have no idea. He's going to glare at me as soon as I come in the room." Mikhail laughed at Gregori, something I've never seen before. My brother was the Dark One, but since claiming Savannah, it was believed that he had grown soft. I couldn't help but smile. Gregori was my idol, but now, I see he was a man who served his Prince and his people.

Gregori's teeth snapped together, proving Tempest to be right. He glared at her as she came in and all she did was smile, "Called it." The women laughed and went back to their seats. Mikhail offered to show the houses that were selected for my family. Normally, I would insist on us living together, except for Julian and Desari, but I would need the space. And I was soon claiming my own woman. Tempest was going to be mine and no one would deny me my right.


	14. Watching Each Other

Chapter 14 – Watching Each Other

TPOV

Jacques and I smiled as we showed the Dark Troubadours their new homes. I couldn't believe it; I knew their music. They never put out a record and didn't allow recordings of their music. I know understand why. When we were fifteen, Ben and I went to their concert, sneaking into the club with fake IDs. It was the best night we had. Desari's voice was enchanting as Ben and I listened to her singing. She entranced the whole crowd. I cannot believe I was meeting her, let alone spending more time with her and her family.

Syndil wasn't happy that she would have to live with Barack and Dayan, so Desari brought her to live with herself and Julian. Darius, the strong and silent type, viewed each house, which were only a few miles from each other. Ample distance so they were out of hearing distance from one another. The last house was Darius's. He was their leader, so we agreed to give him the biggest house. Mikhail previously owned all of the houses, but he gave them as gifts. Savannah, our mothers and myself worked to have the houses ready.

Darius's house was my favorite. If I had seen this one before, I would have picked it for myself, but I couldn't do anything about it now. The exterior of the house was exposed stone. There was a swirled staircase that led to the second level of the house. The front door was recessed under the balcony of the master bedroom. There was a two-car garage on the left side of the house with an abundance of open forest at the edge of the backyard that was half a football field long. Savannah and I walked into the house first, turning on the lights.

The living room was warm from the exposed stone fireplace on the right side of the room. I swear Savannah could have been a realtor as she spoke about the house. I leaned against the back of the couch, smiling and listening to her. I couldn't help but look at Darius. Just the sight of him was intimidating, but beyond that, he was really handsome. Those piercing black eyes could stop hearts, in a good and bad way. My own heart stuttered when he smiled at me. It was more of a smirk, but it definitely had an effect on me.

Muscles rippled as he moved around the room, taking in everything Savannah was talking about. Jacques remained by the door, searching for danger. There was no safeguard over the house. Darius had to put up one of his own. I crossed my ankles, listening to Savannah, trying to ignore the impulse to look at Darius. Why did he have to have an amazing smile and unbelievably unreal eyes? I looked at my watch, "Savannah, while the night is still young. Could you wrap it up?" She groaned, "Way to kill my fun, Tempest." I laughed and moved to leave, "Sorry, but some of us have work to do. Not be pretty little housewives." A pillow flew at me but I stopped mid-air, "So predictable." The pillow floated down onto the couch, "I'm going to say goodbye for now and Darius, I hope you like the house."

He looked at me as though I was the sunrise, "Of course, Tempest." The way he said my name made me shiver from head to toe in a good way. I looked away and walked over to Jacques, "I'll see you later." He looked at me and I shook my head, "I have to get going. I have a final assignment to finish up." He arched an eyebrow, "How? Home is more than five miles away." I sighed, "I think the walk would be good." I pushed Jacques aside, laughing at the fact that he let me push him. I had to leave because I couldn't stop looking at Darius. The way I looked at him reminded me of how I used to look at Derek. I shouldn't be looking at Darius anyway. Stepping outside, I froze seeing two large leopards stalking toward me. Both of them spotted, but one was larger than the other. I stepped back, letting my mind merge with theirs, so they know I meant no harm.

Both the cats kept coming toward me. The smaller of the two moved faster, brushing her head against my hand. I smiled, brushing my hand over her ear. This one's fur was as soft as velvet. I've loved big cats. Tigers were my favorite, but this one was beautiful. These cats were amazing, but where did they come from? The second one, a male, knocked his head against my shoulder, almost knocking me down. He was strong, but wanted affection as well. They were both very beautiful. There was a wild nature to them, but they were loyal to those who were kind to them. They just finished hunting and were moving through the night. Both of them were strong. The female purred as I brushed her ears.

"Sasha, Forest," Darius called, sending a shiver down my spine. He stood in the doorway, his body almost taking over the entire frame. Black eyes were on me as I looked back, never leaving my face. I gulped down the lump in my throat, "It's alright. They won't hurt me." Darius's glare froze me where I stood. The other cat, moved behind me, pushing against my side. The cats were circling, shielding me from him. These cats knew Darius, but they were protecting me from him. Darius's eyes were hard as he stared at his cats. I didn't want to turn them against him.

Savannah came outside, along with Jacques. She smiled and patted Darius's arm, "Its ok. Tempest is a psychic who can communicate with animals. Trust me, your cats will turn on you to defend her." Darius didn't move, he only breathed slowly. His hand moved out to his side and snapped his fingers. His eyebrow twitched when his cats didn't move. I patted the female's neck, "You'd better listen." She nudged me again, almost knocking me down, before walking into the house, stalking past the trio. Savannah's eyes were darting between her brother-in-law and me; fighting a smile. The male cat licked my hand, and then followed the female. I couldn't look away from Darius, "I'm sorry." Was he mad at me? I couldn't help the way animals reacted to me.

Darius finally moved, drifting over to me. Good God, he was much taller than me and I liked it. Snap out of it! His eyes were fixed on my face, "It is I who owes you an apology. I summoned the cats here to take them hunting. I should have said they were out here. Jacques, my apologies for putting your daughter in danger." Jacques shrugged and patted Darius's shoulder, "She was in no danger. It was you. They turned on you to shield my daughter." Laughing Jacques took my hand, "But I should get you home. Your mother would kill me if I let you leave alone." Jacques and I turned to leave, walking towards the forest. I could feel eyes on me, watching as I left with my dad. Why was I feeling this way? My heart had to slow down from the way he looked at me a moment ago.

A small wolf loped over to us, _I think I'll join you_.

I smiled as Savannah walked with us. I was up in Jacques's arms as he ran to my cabin. Savannah kept pace with us. I was used to running at these speeds, mainly because they warned me before moving with preternatural speed. Jacques set me down on my doorstep, "Now, stay out of trouble you too." Savannah pushed my door opened and walked in, shifting back to her human form. Kissing my forehead, Jacques shifted to mist and floated off into the night.

"Get in here, missy! We need to talk." I rolled my eyes and closed the front door, "What do you want, you pampered brat?" Savannah was sitting on the edge of my couch; her legs crossed underneath her body, beaming from ear to ear, "Someone has a crush on you." I sighed, "Um, Jonathan and I have been over for a few years now. He left to go study in America and I wouldn't go with him. I haven't heard from him since, you know that."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Whose talking about Jonathan? I'm talking about someone new. Someone who couldn't take his eyes off you all night long." His name danced around her mind. My heart stopped for a moment. No, this wasn't possible. I was human, for goodness sake. Well, mostly human. Savannah's smile widened, "And you know who I'm talking about. I think you have a lifemate." My mouth fell open in disbelief. My body stiffened thinking about the way Darius looked at me. He looked at me as though I was in danger when he saw his cats with me, but he didn't move. Was he calming himself down?

Savannah pulled me to sit on the couch, "Hey, calm down. This is a good thing. Darius is strong and exceptional. He will take great care of you." Savannah got to spend time with Darius and his family before bringing them home. She knew him pretty well, which is why she championed him so much. But, her words were falling on deaf ears. I couldn't be with a man. When I was with Jonathan, he never pushed me to be intimate with him, but after a while, he couldn't take being in a non-physical relationship anymore. I knew it was coming and he was patient with me, but I couldn't continue being with him when I knew what he wanted. I lied to my family, telling them that Jonathan left to study in the states, but the truth was I left him, because I couldn't be with him. Jonathan never knew that I was a rape victim, only that I had bad experienced before coming to Romania with my parents. Shea knew I wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't pry.

My head shook wildly, "I can't. You know that, Savy. I can't be with anyone." Savannah's blue eyes saddened, "That's what you always say. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't let what happened keep you from living your life. Since we realize you were a true psychic, this was to be your destiny. Darius won't want to be without you." I shook my head again, "I can't, Savannah!" I yelled, "I can't be a lifemate. Remember, I'm staying human." Savannah pursed her lips; "You're a hybrid now. You've taken blood twice already. You can barely consume human food, without one of us to help you. You're going to be Carpathian by the end of the summer, mark my words."

Anger and frustration bubbled up within me, "No! I won't become something else. I only took blood because of the attacks, but that's the only reason." When our tempers met, it wasn't pretty. I was done with internalizing my anger. Savannah was getting mad and it was coming out, "You knew what you were doing when you took your mother's blood and mine. You wanted the blood because it would not only heal you faster, but make you stronger. Look at you now, communing with animals and telekinetic. You are becoming a Carpathian woman, Tempest. You have to embrace this. Becoming a Carpathian won't endanger you. It will give you things you've only dreamed of. You could leave the mountains and see the world. Borys isn't keeping you trapped here; it's your own fear. Ingrid was wrong, yes, but she's not the one limiting your life, _you_ are."

That cut me deeply. She sighed, "Ok, you're right, that was harsh. But you _are_ limiting yourself. Do you know what it would do to Shea when you die as an old woman? No children, no legacy to leave behind. You can't do that to us. Leaving Darius out of this, I'm speaking for the rest of us, your family. Yes, we respect your choice to stay human. We'll love you either way, but we don't want to lose you. We are your family." Savannah took my hand and brushed the tear from my cheek, "Please, I don't want to lose you. You are going to be a powerful Carpathian. I can see that. I don't want to lose the only sister I have. Forget about the lifemate stuff and think about what you and I can do. You love flying, we can go running as wolves and you will see things as the animals do, honing their senses for your own. Please, Tempest, becoming Carpathian is why you're here."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this, but Savannah had a point. I dreaded growing old while they all remained young. I wanted a family and a husband of my own. I wanted to live with my parents, seeing them have their own children who would look to me as a big sister. But I couldn't. There were too many dangers for me to bring my own children into the world. I was a danger to my family, but they said they weren't letting anything happened to me or them. But I knew what was out there, beyond the homeland of the Carpathians; my homeland now.

Savannah brushed my hair, "If my parents thought that way, scared of all dangers in the world, I wouldn't be here. Beyond the danger, there is beauty and light in the world. I know what happened wasn't your fault, but you cannot keep seeing only darkness. You told me the people who were trapped there saw you as a beacon of hope and light. Even they saw light, so why can't you? Why are you letting that monster continue to take from you?" Tears streamed down my face and Savannah hugged me.

I was broken, shattered on the inside and only time could put me together. I was able to find happiness, a family and strength that I never thought I would have, but in my mind, I was limiting myself. I kept people, other than my family, away out of fear. Fear that they were eyes and ears for Borys Maslen. It's been five years and it was time I started to not only calm my life back, but my mind. I was no longer going to fear Borys Maslen. And should the day come that I must face him again, I will not cower in fear and he will see that he did not break me.


	15. I Am His

Chapter 15 – I Am His

TPOV

Why was I so nervous? Today was a great day or should I say, evening. I looked at myself in the mirror, adjusting my gown. It was my graduation day. A Master's degree was going to be hanging on my wall. I couldn't stop smiling as I finished with my make-up. Shea, being the big celebrator that she is, invited my aunt and uncle, Savannah, Gregori, his siblings, Josef, Benjamin, their parents, Byron, my dad's best friend and half the village to the graduation party. My parents, Savannah and Raven came to the actual ceremony. They jumped with joy as I walked across the stage when my name was announced. The whole auditorium roared with applause and it was overwhelming at first. Happiness permeated the space.

I was leaning against a wall, surrounded by happy classmates and their families, looking at my degree. I couldn't help but think of Derek. When I met him, I didn't even finish high school. I wished he were here, to see this big day. I missed him so much. Jonathan barely crossed my mind anymore, but Derek never left. "Tempest!" my head snapped, seeing my parents moving through the crowds. My smile grew as they hugged me. Jacques hugged my shoulders as Shea showed my degree. They were all so proud, which helped my mood. I shouldn't be upset on my day.

For the party, Savannah insisted that I wear my graduation gown and she got her way. I wore the black gown and long hood through the throng of guests that were congratulating me. Shea couldn't stop crying, so I pulled her into the kitchen, away from everyone to be alone for a few minutes, "What's the matter?" She sniffed, wiping tears with a handkerchief, _It's just this is wonderful and all I could think about is this is how you should have been treated your entire life_.

I smiled and hugged her, _Come on, let's worry about the present and future. Don't work yourself up worrying about something that can't be changed_.

 _But it's not fair_ , she sniffed, _you deserved more_.

 _And you've given me more, so much more,_ I reassured her _. You are the mother I've always wanted. Without you and Jacques, I don't know where I'd be. So, thank you. Now stop crying, because you look like hell_.

Shea laughed, _No I don't_.

Shea brushed a tear away from my face, took my hand and we walked back into the party in my honor. Shea and I spoke with guests when a shiver ran through me, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I didn't know how I knew, but I just knew Darius was here. I didn't see him, but I could almost sense him. My nails pulled through my hair, one finger swirling a curl over and over; a nervous habit. Why was he making me nervous? I met him two nights ago and now, my stomach was in knots just thinking of him.

I leaned closer to Shea, "I think I'm going to take this gown off." Shea nodded, "Alright, honey." I left the room quickly through the backdoors out onto the porch. I needed a moment for myself. The cool night air swept over me and I breathed deeply. It was a little too much; everyone here happy for me. It was still a heady feeling I wasn't used to. Being ignored; that was something I could handle, not being the center of attention.

For a moment, I wondered where my father, Aiden Claremont was. Did he, would he even care that I graduated from college and grad school? Lyle Hudson said that he informed my father when I went missing, but the checks never stopped coming while I missing. When Ben and I returned from the Shade after Derek released us, I had a small hope that my father would be there to greet me, but no, only the Hudsons were there and they were happy to see Benjamin, not me. I never forgot how much that stung me as I watched Ben being embraced by his parents, while my own weren't even there. That was something I never forgot.

I wonder how my dad reacted when I was gone again, but this time, I was gone for good. Or at least, Sofia was. Well, this only proved more evidence that he didn't care about me anymore. But that couldn't be. Ingrid was convinced I took my father's love from her, so how could he just stop caring after she left? My dad and I were so close when I was a child. Every day after school, he was there to pick up me and we had our time together, when he would get me a treat and ask me not to tell Camilla, but I always did. I missed that so much; our family, the family I had. I envied Lyle and Abby, seeing them together and I only hoped that she never had her father leave her. That's not a pain one easily forgets.

My head shook slowly, switching my train of thought. I shouldn't be so downhearted on at my own graduation party. I was here with a family that loved me and all I could think about was my birth parents. My parents and another set of eyes followed me all night long. My fingers pulled through my hair, trying to shake this feeling.

The cool air helped, blowing on my hot skin. I had to get a hold of myself; I didn't even see the man. What Savannah said was wracking my brain, among other things. What was I going to do now that I was done with school? Should I take a break, go for another degree or maybe start working? Move back to my condo? No, I don't want to move back to the city. I loved it out here in nature. My mind was buzzing; I groaned, couldn't I just enjoy my damn party? My hands covered my face, trying to calm myself down. Oh come on, enjoy your party. My mind was going through all these things as a way to stop thinking about _him_. For all I know, Darius probably saw me as some girl who was barely on the verge of growing up. The little orphan who was cared for by a kind couple and their family.

"Tempest?" I spun around, making everything go by in a blur. Darius was watching me as he walked onto the porch from the yard. His voice was alluring, with a deep resonance that went to my core. My breath shuddered seeing him; ok, so he _was_ watching me. Why did he have to look so good in his white shirt and black pants? The way the material was open to the middle of his chest, catching glimpses of rippling muscle almost stopped my heart. Tempest, would you stop looking at the man? His hand caught my wrist, as I took a step back. My mind was such a jumbled mess, I was about to fall onto the ground but Darius caught me; pulling me back up onto the raised porch, "I think this graduation has you a little too excited." I laughed, "I think you're right. Shea was crying her eyes out; Savannah and Jacques are practically floating with pride and all these people…. It's a lot when you're not used to it."

Darius didn't let go of my wrist and his skin was warm to the touch. A charge surged through me, emanating from his hold. I gulped to myself, "Well, um, I should get back inside. I am the guest of honor." I wanted to step away, but my body wouldn't move. I looked up, frozen by Darius's eyes that were boring into mine. His eyes were deep pools that reminded me of the sea on a moonless night. If you looked closely, you could almost see the stars in them. I swallowed… My mind had gone blank. I huffed out a breath as his arms closed around me, "Do not fear me, Tempest. I will not harm you." I gasped quietly as Darius walked me backwards until I was pressed against a pillar, "I have waited so long for you." My mind flashed to the crazed eyes of the last man who said that to me, but this time, I wasn't terrified for my life.

"See me, Tempest, not him." His hand brushed my cheek. I should protest, but didn't. Darius's other hand was on my waist, holding me close. When did I open my graduation gown? He leaned closer to me, brushing his lips against mine, "*Avio päläfertiilam." His mouth was on mine, hot, sweet and giving. I was locked in his hold and I should be terrified, but this was different, I wanted this kiss. I didn't know this man, but I wanted him to kiss me. My hands moved up to his chest, feeling his heart beating under my palms.

What he said to me, the words sounds familiar, but I couldn't place them. It wasn't like me not to remember something, but right now, my mind was a jumble of confusion. His breath was hot as my mouth opened to his. Darius held me closer, deepening his kiss, molding my body to his, _Hear me, Tempest. No other will harm you. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care_.

My head was swimming from his kiss. Something pricked my lip and a slight tug. I tasted the tang of blood; making me eyes spring open, gasping wildly. I turned my face away from Darius, breaking the kiss. My fingers touched my lip, feeling the sting of a fresh cut. There was blood on my fingertips. Seeing my blood triggered so many memories and my natural reaction; my hand went across his face, "How dare you? Get your off me!" Darius released me and I put as much distance between us. Being a Human-Carpathian hybrid, the curing abilities were in my saliva and my lip was healed with a brush of my tongue. My hand covered my mouth as I walked back inside.

Rushing into the house, I slammed the kitchen door, leaning against it, trying to slow my breathing. He took my blood! Another man who wanted my blood. I was so stupid to be thinking about him the way I was. I knew there was something different and I couldn't put my finger on it. Like Derek, Lucas, Borys, they all wanted my blood because I was the immune, but Darius? I thought he would be different because of what he was. They're all the same! I'd tell Savannah, but not right now. Raven found me, "There you are. I thought you were removing your gown." My mind was buzzing, but I managed a smile, "Sorry, got distracted." Raven crossed the room to help remove my gown but I stepped away, feeling vulnerable, "I changed my mind." It wasn't like me to rebuff Raven. She looked at me for a long moment, _What's going on?_

I shook my head, _Not now, please_.

She nodded slowly, _Ok, but you're going to tell me when the party's over_.

I nodded and went back to join my guests. Josef and Benjamin held my attention, making jokes and laughing. All the while, my arms were wrapped around myself. I felt exposed and vulnerable. I haven't felt this way in years and I couldn't stand it; vulnerable, shaken and scared. I couldn't shake the feeling of hard eyes on me again. Daring a glance, Darius was standing with Mikhail and his brother, Barack, looking right at me. I turned my face away, ignoring him for the rest of the night. I bit my lip, trying to shake off the feel of his kiss and bite. I had to find my dad. He was going to hit the roof.

The party dwindled due to the late hour, but Darius and his family stayed. Josef kept me engaged in conversation, he needed my help tomorrow. There was something wrong with his car and he wanted me to look at it. I rolled my eyes, "I told you the suspension was going but you didn't listen. I can fix it, but it won't be cheap." Josef smiled, always undisturbed, "Fine, an iPad and top MacBook." I shook his hand, "Then we have a deal." Josef made me laugh, almost forgetting about my latest stalker.

Before too many people left, I disappeared upstairs to my room, throwing myself on my bed. Ok, breathe, just breathe. It was only a kiss and he was probably just thirsty. It wasn't uncommon for our people to feed on each other from time to time. There were times Savannah drank from my wrist when she exhausted herself. Shea never liked it when I was fed on, but I was fine with it as long as I was asked. Darius was new here, so he couldn't possibly know my history. Only few knew what really happened to me. I sighed to myself, rolling onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. I shouldn't have hit him, but I was scared and I didn't know what else to do. Ugh, Savannah did say he was attracted to me, thinking I was his lifemate.

My lips were still burning from his kiss and so was my hand from hitting him. "What happened to you?" I jumped as my aunt stood looked down at me, "The party's over and unless you want me to call in your parents, you're going to tell me what happened." I sat up slowly, "Darius kissed me." I knew that her eyes widening and her mouth fell open. "Close your mouth," I sighed and she snapped it shut, "Um, well, that's news. How did you feel about it?" I shrugged, "Darius kissed me, said some poem, then bit my lip." Raven looked confused, "A poem?" I nodded, reciting the poem word for word. "Oh….my…. God!" I turned toward my stunned relation, "What?"

Raven was gawking at me, "He claimed you!" I scoffed, "Claimed me? That can't be right." Raven sighed in disbelief, "Honey, you know what this means. We've told you of the lifemate chant and that was it." Terror set in on me as I realized what she was talking about. My breath blew out, "No, no, you can't mean?" She looked into my eyes, "Yes, I do mean _that_." No, no, not against my will or knowledge. I couldn't believe it. I don't know this man at all and he would just come out of nowhere and think he has some claim on me. Jeez, how many times was this going to happen to me? My eyes blinked, trying to make sense about all this. My mind thumped angrily, flaring up a headache. This wasn't happening. My head pounded on as I thought about the completion of this claiming; I would have to be with him, but I couldn't do that. Sex and me were not on the same page, not even in the same book, on the same shelf in the same library, but there was no avoiding it. No, Darius had to find someone else. A lifemate was the same as soul mates, only Carpathians knew right away. Once a man found his soul mate, he would pursue her until she consented to be with him. But I couldn't be _his_ soul mate or anybody's. Darius would have to understand that.

My bedroom door opened and Jacques came in, looking directly at me, "Dad?' He looked at me, resolve in his eyes, "I think you may want to come downstairs. We need to talk." Adrenaline and ice ran through my veins, knowing who was waiting for me downstairs. Raven helped me out of my graduation gown and pulled a brush through my hair. My head ached, thinking of the similarity of the situation. Sitting on the edge of a bed, someone brushing my hair, preparing me to see a man who believed I belonged to him. No, don't go there, but I couldn't help myself. The symmetry was there, only this time I was surrounded by people who loved me and weren't pushing me into something I wasn't prepared to handle; I hope.

Jacques didn't budge an inch, waiting, just like Lucas did when…. _Stop it!_ I stopped Raven's hand as she brushed, _It's ok_. _Alright, I won't leave your side for a moment_.

Jacques took my hand as we walked. My heart was sprinting to the point of pain and my stomach was knotted up tightly. In the living room, Darius stood as I came into sight. My stomach sank in and I couldn't breathe. He wasn't Borys. He wouldn't make me do things I didn't want to. I looked around the room. Shea wasn't there, neither was Mikhail or Savannah. I kinda wanted them in the room as a buffer, but I was on my own. My hand squeezed Raven's, seeing Darius. Oh, why did he have to be so good looking?

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Avio päläfertiilam – my lifemate


	16. She Is Mine

Chapter 16 – She Is Mine

TPOV

Raven pulled me towards the couch. I could barely breathe as Darius watched me. Why me? There were thousands of women in the world. Why do I have this effect on the male populace? My legs were so stiff; Raven had to push me down. The movement made me wince from the pain in my head, my hand cupping my forehead, trying to relax. A gentle hand brushed my temple, pulling away the pain. My breath flowed out in relief. The pain was gone, helping me to think clearly. The hand lingered on my skin, giving comfort. I breathed, picked up the scent of him. That snapped me out of my shocked state. I looked up to see Darius looking down at me. I jerked away from his touch. My mind flashed an image of Borys looking down at me in the same manner; the difference was Darius didn't have a look that said he was going to force himself on me. His thumb brushed over my lip, healing it completely. The slight swelling was now gone. Darius must be a healer like Gregori.

Why wasn't Jacques stopping him from touching me? He practically ripped Jonathan for almost kissing me at my birthday party. I froze, watching Darius sit next to me, taking my hand in his, "I am sorry for scaring you, Tempest. It was not my intention, nor did I intend on claiming you without your consent. I hope you can forgive me." I blinked, not knowing what to say. My bottom lip was between my teeth as I looked at him. I couldn't deny enjoying the kiss, but this whole claim was an entire other matter. I sighed, "Yes, and I'm sorry for slapping you. I was just taken by surprise and I didn't know what else to do." Darius actually smiled, "I can honestly say you are the only person who's ever hit me like that." I couldn't help but smile in return, "I really am sorry. And thank you for healing my headache. They get pretty bad when I'm stressed." There was a brief silence between us, just sitting together.

My heart froze when I realized we were alone. _So much for not leaving me alone_.

Raven felt bad, _Sorry, honey. Mikhail said Jacques and I couldn't interfere. This is between you and Darius. Just be honest with him_.

Honestly, this wasn't going to be easy for me, but I had to tell him the truth. My hands wrung together in my lap, avoiding his eyes, "Um, Darius, I don't think you'd want me for a lifemate. Trust me, I won't be any good for you." His hand covered mine, "Because of what happened in the Oasis?" I looked up at him, feeling betrayed, "Who told you?" He took my hands in his, pulling them out of my lap, "From the night I met you, I've merge with your mind, seeing all your memories." My mouth fell open, feeling violated and exposed for the second time this evening. Darius squeezed my fingers gently, "And I know you hate that. You want your thoughts to remain private and I'll respect that. Merging minds is common between lifemates and that is how I now know everything about you."

I scoffed, feeling completely annoyed. I knew mind merging was normal for Carpathians, but no one went into my mind without my permission. My family respected my privacy. Shea said it's because I still see some things as humans do and the more time I spent with our family, the more I would come to understand the Carpathians' ways better. I blinked; there was no possible way Darius could know anything, let alone, everything about me. I turned away from Darius for a moment, pushing down my annoyance, "So you know everything about me?" I tested. Darius nodded slowly. I pursed my lips, "What color were my eyes when I was born?"

"Blue," he answered quickly.

"Favorite play?"

"Phantom of the Opera, which also happens to be your favorite soundtrack. You have a font for musicals."

"Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter and Hunger Games series and you've just started that ridiculous Fifty Shades of Grey by Savannah's insistence."

I sighed, "Damn." He knew some things. "Shall I go on?" his tone a little too confident, "You have an addiction to chocolate cheesecake, you enjoy reading, going to the beach and working on cars, but don't tell a lot of people about it. You've been upset that you never been able to get a proper tan and when you were a child, you wanted to be an archeologist like your mother, Camilla before she left when you were nine years old."

My teeth ground together, feeling a bit exposed. He knew enough about me, "Alright, what is the one thing that I honestly want, but have never talked about?" Darius sighed, his obsidian eyes looking into mine, "What you want, despite your fears, is to be in love again and be loved by someone who will not hurt you. You miss and wish to be held at night while you sleep, feeling loved and protected once more." Goosebumps ran over my entire body. I looked at Darius from the corner of my eye; how could he know that? No one and, I mean, no one knows that, not even Savannah. But he was Savannah's brother in law, so he could have spoke to her about me and that's how he learned all those other things. Darius sat back on the couch, "No, it wasn't Savannah who told me all about you." I glowered at him, feeling that my privacy was invaded, "I wasn't in your mind just now, it's just how the two of you are," he amended. I recovered, "Ok, so you know me, which means you should also know I can't be with a man and I've decided to remain human. I don't want to be Carpathian. I just…."

"You want to die so that you can completely be free of Borys Maslen ever finding you. Though you staged your death well, you're concerned that he wasn't convinced and is still looking for you to this very day." "Stop that!" I yelled, then sighed slowly. Only Ben knew me this well and he got it wrong half the time.

Despite's Mikhail's orders, Raven came into the room. Both Darius and I looked at her. My aunt's blue eyes were fixed on me, "Is that true? Is that why don't want to be converted?" I nodded slowly, "Yes. I'm putting you all in enough danger, so why should that continue? If I stay human, that time is limited then none of you have to worry." Jacques came in and tugged on Raven's hand, "Come along, Raven. We are not to interrupt them." Raven refused to move, "No, Jacques. This is my niece and your daughter we're talking about. Did you know about this?"

My head shook slowly, "My parents knew. We all agreed not to tell you because you would act like this." The blood rushed from my aunt's face. She looked at Darius, "You have to talk her out of this. We cannot lose her. Your parents will be heartbroken." My head continued to shake, knowing everything she was saying was true, but I couldn't think about that. This was better for everyone.

 _Dad, can you help me out here?_

Jacques picked Raven up and threw her over his shoulder, "Let's go, Raven." "Jacques, you animal, put me down!" I looked through my fingers, watching them leave. My fingers grazed down my cheek slowly, "I'm starting to appreciate being an only child. Siblings will drive you mad." Darius was silent the whole time, "You have no idea. Try looking out for the rest of them." I huffed a laugh, "If I were to have a sibling, I've always wanted an older brother or sister. I wanted someone to look out for me."

This was strange. I was able to speak with Darius so easily. I never told anyone about my wanting an older sibling before. My hands brushed together and I shook my head again, "And….you were right. That I am worried that he's going to show up one day and drag me back to the Oasis or worse. I'm petrified of that, but I'm also scared of what he would do to my parents, Savannah or anyone who might be with me." My breathing picked up, thinking about this. I was dangerous to be around.

Darius took my hand again, "Tempest, he won't find you." "You can't promise that. No one can," I shuddered. I did have a contingency plan, so that I wouldn't have to live constantly looking over my shoulder. If only I can speak to Natalie and she could confirm this. That set off a spark in my mind. If I could get a message to Natalie, she could find out for me whether or not Borys really believed I was dead. If she got that information for me, I could relax or be more vigilant in staying hidden. Borys wasn't clever enough to deceive Natalie, but he was driven by revenge. Always having to prove he was the strongest.

Darius squeezed my hand, "Tempest? What is it?" My eyes blinked slowly. I don't know why I wanted to involve him, but I felt strangely secure with Darius, "Could you help me with something?" If Darius wanted me to trust him, here was a good start. This wasn't something that wasn't allowed by Mikhail's word, but I needed to do this. He nodded, "Of course. What is it?" I licked my lips slowly and spoke quietly, "I'm not supposed to do this, but I need to find out if Borys thinks I'm really dead. I have to get a message to Natalie Borgia. Do you know who I'm talking about? She could find out and send a message back. Mikhail won't be happy I did this, but I have to, for my own peace of mind."

Darius brushed a hand over his mouth, "I've heard of her before. She's respected and keeps to herself. Tempest, this is going against the Prince's command." I nodded, "I know, but…. I can't live my life with this unknown hanging over my head. It may have been years since I've left but what is five years to Borys Maslen? I just need this one thing, please? I swear I won't say a word to anyone and if Mikhail should find out, I'll take full responsibility for the whole thing. Please, can you help me with this?" My eyes were pleading. If he said no, I would understand but that wouldn't stop me. It would be more difficult if I did it on my own, but I had to do this. There were too many people I cared about to not tie up this loose end. Darius sighed slowly, "I think I know how to get in contact with her." My eyes widened, "You do?"

He nodded, _But no one must know about this_.

I nodded, _Yes, yes, of course. Thank you so much_.

There was an immediate feeling of a weight lifting off my chest. The two of us looked at each for a long moment, slowly moving closer. He had a beautiful mouth. No, say 'good night' to him and go to bed. Darius's hand gently squeezed mine, so warm and inviting. My eyes closed as our lips touched. Mine molded to his, leaning into Darius's embrace. I was so happy that he was willing to help me. I had to keep him distant until we heard back from Natalie. Darius was now another person I had to shield from Borys.

 _Tempest, no, I will shield you_.

His voice was in my head and I didn't hate it. My body and mind unconsciously reached out for his, needing his touch in every way possible. When I realized what was happening, it was too late. I enjoyed kissing Darius and having him here. My arms curled around his neck, holding myself close to him. Darius moaned, pulling me onto his lap. There was no effort on his part moving me into his embrace. His tongue brushed mine, sending shivers through my entire body. Hands brushed up my back, curling into my hair. My fingers tangled with his hair, pulled back in a leather string. All the males held their hair back and I wanted to feel his. Cool air blew into the room, but neither of us moved from our locked embrace. Someone gasped quietly, "Well, look at this." Darius and I looked at the doorway, seeing Savannah and Desari there. Desari was fighting a smile, while Savannah smirked. I bit my lip and moved to stand up. It was a surprise as Darius let me out of his hold.

Darius stood up, towering over me, taking my hand, "What are you two doing here?" He spoke to both of them, but his eyes were locked on Desari, who blushed deeply, "Uh, I went by your house to speak with you and you weren't there. Gregori said you were still here, so Savannah and I came to find you." Desari and Savannah were both blushing and so was I. Savannah was going to corner me soon if I didn't get out of here. My entire body protested as I took my hand from Darius's. Even in this slightest movement, I wanted to stay with Darius. This was shocking; I haven't felt this way since Derek. I sighed to myself, "Ok, I'm going to go home now. So, you three can talk." Darius grasped my hand, "No, you are coming to my home with me." I looked up at him, caught unaware of what he just said, "No, I'm not." I was at my limit. I needed time alone to think. Darius blinked and I amended myself, "I appreciate your help, but I'm not staying at your house alone… with you." His glare could stop hearts, but this was happening too fast. Next thing I know, he'll have a wedding dress waiting for me. I suppressed a cringe at that thought.

Darius's eyes continued to look at me, "I understand your hesitation, but I am not letting you out of my sight. You are staying in my home." Darius, like the other males, always got his way. Well, that's not happening here, even though my body cried out for his touch; traitor. I couldn't be with him. Not now. The angry buzz of my mind wouldn't shut up. This was a lot to take in, to think about. I wanted to be with Darius, but it was insane that I was feeling this way. The man was a perfect stranger that I was kissing in my parents' living room. My mind was going a mile a minute trying to sort through these strong emotions and thoughts.

There was a push against my mind and clouds came over me. _Just sleep, Tempest. Nothing will harm as long as you're in my care_.

My body collapsed as my eyes closed, the hold on my mind compelling me to sleep, when I needed to think.

DPOV

"Darius!" Both of my sisters chided as Tempest fell asleep. I caught her up in my arms, cherishing the feel, "Do not interfere, the both of you. I mean it." Tempest leaned her head against my chest, breathing slowly. I looked only at her. She was upset enough for one night that she needed rest, away from the constant flow of warring thoughts. Much like me, Tempest bore the responsibilities of protecting loved ones from danger. She needed someone to care for her in the way her family couldn't. Striding past my sisters, I walked out into the night with my woman.

 _Jacques, Tempest is with me, resting. She had a long night and requires_ _sleep_.

A large black owl sitting on a branch just above the roof, shifted mid-air and landed in front of me. Jacques watched me holding his daughter; _The least you could have done was warn her. She won't be happy that you made her sleep like that. It's happened too many times to her in the past and it never ended well_.

I nodded slowly, _I'm aware, but this time, I mean to change that. I won't harm her, I assure you. And I do apologize for claiming your daughter without your permission_.

Jacques looked at his daughter, _Another Daratrazanoff claiming a Dubrinsky daughter._ He chuckled to himself, looking at his daughter's sleeping form, _She's fragile, Darius. Tempest is one of the strongest women I've ever meant, but there a fear that plagues her. I knew you were the one by the way you looked at her. I won't intervene, but you have to be gentle with my daughter. She's concerned that she is a danger to all of us. Shea and I have assured her time and again that she's not, but Tempest doesn't believe it. Help her see that she is not in danger, but an asset to us_.

 _I_ _will. Thank you for your understanding, Jacques_.

A smile crossed his face; _It is I who should thank you. You can protect. I want nothing more than to kill Borys Maslen myself for what he's done. It would be all too easy, but we are forbidden from entering their kingdoms unless they've wronged us first. That was my father's word and Mikhail upholds it to this day._

 _I share your sentiment. He's wrong your daughter in so many ways,_ I pointed out _._

Jacques sighed _, She wasn't my daughter then. No one has been more wronged than Tempest, but she is not the vengeful sort. Just help her to see that she holds more worth than she thinks_.

I nodded slowly; _I will. And, do not worry, Borys Maslen will slip up and I will hold his beating heart in my hand_.

Jacques smiled, _Looks like we have something in common. Good day to you and watch out. Tempest has a temper and is adapt to getting out of safeguards. I don't know how she does it, but safeguards don't faze her_.

I smiled down at my spitfire, _I will take care of her_.

Moving with great speed, I shielded Tempest from the cool night air. I learned every aspect of the house in a matter of moments, including the room below the basement where the rich earth awaits. Tempest was still sleeping as I carried her to my bed, breathing a contented sigh, settling into the bedding. Her hands grasped a pillow in her arms, sighing once more in her sleep. I wanted nothing more than to sleep with her, to continue to hold her in my arms but that would end disastrously. In time I would give her what she didn't dare seek; to wake up in the arms of someone who would protect her. Tempest would be mad enough waking in this room. I kissed her forehead, "Don't be mad with me. I couldn't let you leave my side."

It strange how possessive I felt of Tempest, considering that I only met her a few nights ago, but the thought of her sleeping alone this day was not something I could bare. My father did tell me when I found my lifemate, I would want to protect her with everything I had from the moment I saw her. I knew that would happen, but I did not realize it would be this intense. My wish was that my mother and father lived to see me with my woman.

Witnessing Julian with my sister, I learned of how protective we become of our women. Not because of the precarious situation our people faced, but that our lifemate would become the most precious thing in our world. The way I felt for Tempest was powerful; the strongest I've ever felt for anyone. The idea of leaving the safety of her parents' home to be alone in her house was something I couldn't allow. She was raised human and living separately from our parents was not something our people did, especially not our daughters. I knew I violated her right to protest, but I couldn't let Tempest leave. The sight of her leaving my side did not feel right. Tempest shouldn't be alone. She needed me as much as I needed her.

Truthfully, it was not my intention to claim her this night. From the moment I met Tempest, it was I planned out in my mind. In the span of moments, I cultivated a plan to court Tempest, to give her time to know me and I her, forgetting about my previous plan. Before coming to our homeland, I intended to greet the sun, but once I learned of Gregori and our people living and thriving, I rethought my intent. Then I found Tempest. I had to have her, but it had to be done properly. I was to speak with her father, informing him of what had occurred. That would have been the respectable way; to let her family inform him of my intentions and let her come to me willingly.

All my intentions left my mind as I saw Tempest leaving her party, clearly upset. I had to know what was troubling her. Seeing her there alone, bathed in moonlight, her eyes pensive in deep thought with golden red hair flowing down her face; I couldn't stop myself. I had to be the one to make her smile, to protect her from her own sad thoughts. Kissing her sealed our fate and the lifemate chant came from the recesses of my mind. It took over like pure instinct; I had to claim my woman and hold her to me.

Instinct was clawing at me now, to take her blood to seal our bond. No, I've violated Tempest enough for one night. My skin tingled with anticipation of holding her in my arms, to feel her form with mine. I shut my eyes, trying to stamp down this urges. I will not take what is not willfully given.

Sunlight was peeking over the horizon through the glass doors. With a thought, the heavy curtains closed and I pulled the heavy quilt over Tempest's sleeping form. I kissed her soft lips, "Sleep well, Tempest. I will keep my promise to you." I drifted away from her, causing an internal struggle. My arms ached to hold her once more before taking refuge in the earth. I groaned to myself watching Tempest smile sweetly in her sleep.

Only for a moment, I laid down next to her, hugging her slender form to me. She molded to my body, breathing against my skin. I was her lifemate and it was my right, but when Tempest and I were finally together, she would want me as much as I wanted her. She belonged here. I kissed her cheek, reveling in the moment. She was here; I found her, the other half of my soul. Tempest was my anchor to this earth. I will guard my woman with everything I was. My eyes closed as fatigue was settling into me. I had to find comfort in the earth, but it would pale in comparison of lying with my woman. I released my hold, letting Tempest rest. She shivered a bit in her sleep and whimpered. I pulled the quilt over her shoulders, _I won't be far_.

The bedroom door closed. I moved through the house, placing safeguards over every window, door and the very house itself. Sasha and Forest were in the living room, watching as I came downstairs. "Watch her closely. I trust you two to keep Tempest out of trouble. She could explore the house when she wakes." Sasha and Forest walked up the stairs and rested in front of the double doors to our bedroom. They would be my eyes while I rested in the earth. 


	17. Day One

Chapter 17 – Day One

TPOV

Hateful, crazed eyes looked at me as I sat on a chaise. The room was dark, except for mounted torches burning. His stare was cold as his hulking form walked over to me. Borys snatched the book from my hands, and then he grasped my thighs, opening them. I shivered as he kneeled between my legs, ripping off my skirt. "You belong only to me," he whispered against my shaking mouth. My body was pulled forward until his pierced mine. Clawed fingers dug into my back, holding me in his harsh embrace. Hot tears streamed down my face as I looked into the darkness. It was coming closer, snuffing out the light. I wasn't supposed to be in darkness, but it kept coming.

My eyes snapped open, waking myself from my nightmare. Tears, the same ones from my dreams, wet my eyelashes as I tried to breathe. I sighed and rolled over in bed, not wanting to wake up. Normally, I loved being in bed; it was one of the best feelings. It was in these blissful moments where you are caught between your dreams and reality, but this time; I was caught in a nightmare. It was a haunted memory that crept into my dreams. I didn't hate my nightmares, for they were reminders of what I survived. Inhaling deeply, I breathed in the scent of sweet burning herbs. Shea said to burn herbs every night before I went to sleep. Their scent reminded me of where I am, not where I was. Yesterday must have really worn me out because I don't even remember burning the herbs before bed.

I laid back down, snuggling deeper into my pillows. The feelings from yesterday were coming back. My family and friends were all around me, happy, smiling and laughing. But there was something else, something I couldn't shake. I just wanted to stay in bed, locked in fantasies of warm embraces, longing kisses and feeling safe. Stay asleep; going back to sleep was good, so that I could dream of fantasies. Well, I could. I wasn't on any schedule anymore. School was over and I had nothing but time on my hands to do what I wanted. Truthfully, I would love to travel. I could go and see other parts of the mountains. Josef and Benjamin would definitely take that trip with me.

Maybe a break before making my next move was just what I needed. Since my escape, I felt like I had to keep busy, so I wasn't wasting time. Being busy was better than being idle and doing nothing. In doing nothing, my mind drifted to less happy times and I didn't want to get pulled back there. I pulled my thick quilt over me, warming my cool skin. That nightmare rocked me out of sleep, leaving me cold. The quilt was over my head and I breathed slowly. More memories from yesterday were coming back.

Darius Daratrazanoff: hearing his name in my mind set a shudder through me, warming every inch of my body. I remembered his kiss, his hug, his strength, his eyes, and his mouth. It should be illegal for a man to have a mouth like his. So hot, sweet and giving. My eyes closed, changing the image of crazy muddy brown eyes to strong black eyes that looked at me with desire. No one has looked at me like that since Derek and I liked it. God, I liked kissing Darius. He was handsome, kind, strong, affectionate and he needed someone to care for him. My eyes slowly opened and I pulled the quilt off my head; how did I know all that about him?

I shook my hand and rubbed my face. Oh, what a night. Ok, getting back to normal. Josef needed my help. I blinked; everything was blurry. What time was it anyway? Sighing, I rolled over, feeling for the nightstand. My hand brushed over nothing but soft bedding. My bed was not this big. I sat up slowly, really looking around. I found myself in a sea of silky sheets, a thick quilt and soft pillows. My eyebrow arched; this isn't my bed. The one at my house was a daybed and the one at my parents' house was only queen sized. I was in the center of a king size bed with a padded leather headboard. This wasn't my room. Where am I?!

I looked around the bedroom, studying everything until I began to recognize the furniture pieces. The cherry wood varnish of the furniture, a black leather chaise, a door for the master bathroom and doors to the balcony on the right side of the room; everything seems familiar. My hands flew up, cupping over my mouth, gasping; I was in Darius's bedroom! I remembered that Raven selected everything to furnish his house.

My mind was recalling everything from last night, forgetting my nightmare. Darius and I were on the couch, he was going to help me get a message to Natalie, we were kissing, interrupted by his sister and Savannah, then everything went dark. I jumped out of the bed, throwing off the sheets and pillows. Why did he bring me to his house? I'm going to kill him! I groaned loudly when I remembered the feel of clouds in my mind. That _jerk_ put me to sleep. No matter what species, men were all the same; dominating and controlling, arrogant asses. I looked around myself frantically. Ok, so I didn't wake up with him next to me and my clothes were still on; that's a good thing.

I was taken aback seeing a vase of tulips; those were my favorites. My mouth curved into a smile, it was the first time I've gotten flowers. That slowed my anger a bit. Going past the mirror, I saw that my hair was a complete mess. My fingers pulled through the tangled mess, "What am I doing?!" I yelled, realizing I had to get home before Darius woke up. Ok, breathing. Think, at least he wasn't in bed with me, thank heavens. I couldn't deal with that. The man was sexy but… wait; I actually thought Darius was sexy. My fingers pinched my arm, "Ow." Alright, I was so awake. He was attractive, yes and a good kisser, but I couldn't think about him like that. Oh man, I actually thought to myself that someone needed to take care of him. I shook myself; Shea can adopt him if she wanted, because I was not going to take care of some guy I just met and happened to make out with… twice.

I went for the door and threw them open to find the panthers sleeping on the threshold, blocking my path. One of them lifted their head and looked at me. My mind made an immediate connection with the animal, "Where is he, Forest?" The image of Darius was on cat's mind, giving a command before going to sleep. My shoulders dropped; Darius ordered the cats to keep watch over me. Why doesn't this surprise me? I looked at my watch; it was in the late afternoon. No, this can't be happening. Panic was taking a strong hold on me. Sunset was coming and I had to get home, my own home and fast. Waking up in a strange bed wasn't new to me, but it's not something I wanted to experience again. I don't want to be here when he wakes up. Being locked up in a house with this man was not something I was prepared to deal with.

I stepped over the great cats, making them jump to their feet. Both of them kept me between their bodies as I went downstairs. There was no one else in the house. He was here… somewhere. Darius wouldn't just bring me to his house and leave me alone for long. These men didn't leave their women alone for long even if she was under heavy guard. Panic was clawing at me. Waking up from that nightmare in a man's bed was making me spiral.

 _MOM!_ , I called for Shea. She could help me calm down.

 _What is it? Honey, what's wrong?_

I tried to breathe, _You know. How could you not know? I'm in Darius's house_.

 _I do know. I'm sorry, but we can't interfere. It's against our laws. What's going on between you and Darius is just that, between you and Darius. I can't get involved_.

I collapsed onto the couch, _So, does this mean I can't come home? You're just rid of me_.

 _No! No, of course not. Tempest, please. Just relax and keep your mind clear. It's not as bad as you're thinking. Darius will never hurt you_.

My throat closed as I felt tears coming on. Another voice reached out to me, _Tempest, what is wrong?_

Hearing his voice brightened my mood and I hated it. I shook my head, _Please, just leave me alone_.

Darius was there in my mind. I could feel him, lingering quietly. Last night I had a better grasp on this whole thing, but now, I don't know if I could handle it. Sasha jumped up onto the couch, resting her head in my lap. Forest leaned against my hanging foot, trying to keep me there. They were trying to make me feel better and obey Darius's order at the same time, halting my plans to leave. I sighed to myself, trying not to cry. Ok, this isn't the end of the world. I've seen my parents, aunt, uncle, Savannah and Gregori together and they're all madly in love. It took time to get there and time is what I had. My eyes closed, questioning if I was ready for this. There was Jonathan. I liked him, but he only turned out to be a distraction. My teeth nibbled on the tip of my thumb as my mind reached out, _Shea?_

 _Yes, dear?_

I bit down on my lip, _Do all these unions start out like this?_

She laughed in my head, _That the woman is blindsided by the man's true nature and has to find a way to accept him for what he is? Oh yea. Your dad and I were the same. When Mikhail claimed Raven, she swung a branch at him to keep him away from her when she wanted to leave. Gregori posed as Savannah's wolf for her entire childhood because he knew she was to be his woman. She ran off to America for five years before he claimed her. Aidan, Julian's twin, inadvertently converted his woman. Alex moved her and her little brother into his house, then she ran off to a nightclub to find another guy who'd spark her interest, but Aidan found her and took her back home. We've all fought the whole lifemate claim, but in the end, our guys grow on us and we want to be with them. Truth is, they need us to care for them_.

My eyes closed, trying to breathe, _But none of them…?_

Shea knew where I was going with this, _Each of us are different, yet the same. All of us had troubles in our backgrounds, personal, and deep. You know I found my mother after she hung herself and Raven dealt with the death of her parents. Even before then, her parents didn't care much for her because she was a powerful psychic. Her father called her a witch and my mother was distant for all of my life because Rand left her. One thing that is the same is we're all gifted and meant to be here. And to answer your question, no, we never leave our lifemates. It's not an option for us, once found. Tempest, make it clear to Darius on how you want things to go and take it one day at a time. Trying to handle all of it in one night will drive you mad_.

I winced at the term 'mad.' That was Camilla and I was no Camilla. Sighing, I nodded slowly, _Ok, ok, you're right. It's just this is a lot to deal with_.

 _I would think something was wrong with you if you didn't feel this way. Just relax. From what I hear, you two were quite comfortable on the couch last night_.

My face burned red, _Oh, God, Savy told you?_

Shea laughed, _No, Raven did. Mikhail said we couldn't interfere, but he didn't say we couldn't spy_.

I groaned loudly, trying to mask my mood, _Stop making me laugh_.

Shea was still laughing _, You're a grown woman and now, you're with someone who will take care of you. I've done it since you've arrived here and I still will, but the responsibility of your well-being now belongs to Darius and he's assured myself and your father that he won't fail. We trust him, honey and its time you trusted yourself to be with someone. I know you miss Derek and worry about Borys, but you've held off living. It's time to live for you. It's scary, I know, but the good of the lifemate bond outweighs the fears we've all once faced._

 _I thought I was living all this time;_ I looked down for a moment, feeling bad.

 _You have been, but it felt like you were keeping yourself at bay. Don't think you ever hid that from me. I'm your mother and I'm telling you that you don't have to do that anymore_.

 _I kept close because I didn't want to be away from here_.

Shea sighed, _You stayed close because you didn't want to be caught and this is the safest place you've been to in years. I don't blame you for that. Truth is, I loved having you close_.

I sniffed and an invisible hand brushed my cheek, _I never said anything because I loved having you here. But now, it's time to branch off on your own. You'll have Darius and he'll keep you safe. Trust him and yourself. And you know if you need me, I'll be here._

My hand brushed over Sasha's neck, _I love you, Mom_.

 _I love you too, Tempest. Now, get off the couch and explore the house. Technically speaking, it's your house as much as it is his. Ironic that Darius's house was your favorite one._

I laughed to myself, making Sasha and Forest lift their heads to look at me. Tears streamed down my face, touching the corner of my smile. It felt so good just to talk to my mother about what was bothering me. Shea and Savannah were right. I wasn't like this before the Oasis. Before then, I took anything that came at me and handled it. Even if I needed time to myself to think, I did it. I wasn't the same brave girl I once was; I wanted that back. I wanted to be brave and face anything. I've stared down insane vampires and spoke my mind; consequences be damned. Now, I kept my thoughts to myself. I had to become Sofia again, but still be Tempest. Tempest needed to inherit some of Sofia's old habits. I stood up for those who were picked on and kept my ground.

It really felt like I had several personalities floating around in my head. Sofia Claremont, Sofia Maslen and Tempest Trine; all these women were in my head and I had to find a way to get them to coexist. Sofia Claremont stood up for herself and those she cared about. She was brave, cunning and figured things out. Sofia Maslen was cold and hard, who watched those around her, observing people but kept to herself, maintaining a cool composure. Tempest Trine was fiery and bold, who bit back at the people who tried to hurt her. When I was scared, I reverted back to Sofia Maslen; observing and quiet. Sofia Claremont popped up when I was defending Savannah in argument, but I was always Tempest.

Maybe I was crazy; I must have multiple personality disorder. There was a part of me that was Camilla's daughter; someone who loved her mother and followed in her footsteps. I had an unexplainable effect on men, completely unaware of it. I suffered from a thousand thoughts floating through my brain at one time, pulling away from people just to make sense in my own head. I groaned to myself. I needed a shower and change my clothes. Sitting here was not going to help.

 _There are clothes for you in the closet upstairs_ , Darius explained. He never left my mind. He must see how insane I really am.

My eyebrows pulled together, _Who got my clothes out of my house for you?_

There was no way it was coincidence that he had clothes for me. Darius must have a helper and I had an idea on who it was. He was silent for a moment, _Savannah_.

I rolled my eyes, _Remind me to get her back later_.

Darius laughed; the sound making my heart flutter, _Go relax. I don't think you know how to do that_.

I made a face; _I think you're right. I don't_.

Back in the bedroom, in the large closet, Darius was right. There were rows of clothes. On the right were his, but on the left side of the closet were my clothes, including a vanity with a dainty seat and mirror. On the vanity top, was my make-up and phone, which was turned off.

 _So you're a delivery service now?_

Savannah sighed in her sleep _, I was trying to help._

My eyebrow arched at the sight of my belongings. Do not let this annoy me. That's just how these people are, I thought to myself as I looked through my clothes, only to find dresses and skirts. My head shook; some help Savannah was.

Now showered and refreshed, I walked outside of the house. The sun was getting lower in the sky. This is usually when Shea rises, so that I wasn't alone, but she deserved to sleep in tonight. I walked around the house, feeling my skirt swirl. The silk was smooth, somewhat soothing. I appreciated the peace and quiet of nature. Sasha and Forest were nearby, running through the grass. It was funny, watching the big cats frolic like house pets. I walked through the small meadow that was the yard, just thinking about being someone's lifemate. Shea had a point; one step at a time. It could be like dating, getting to know Darius. That wouldn't be so bad. I sat down, brushing my hand over the grass; a habit I formed a long time ago. The blades moved under my hand as I thought to myself. Could I be someone's lifemate? I've never thought about being a lifemate. Being someone's wife, yes, that's crossed my mind, but a lifemate was more. I was now Darius's anchor from darkness. I never thought how much of a responsibility that would be. Savannah, Shea, Raven, Desari and Eleanor were all responsible for keep their husbands' souls intact. I knew of the darkness that seeped into the Carpathian males. But how could I do that for Darius?

How could I be the anchor for his soul? Jacques has said if anything ever happened to Shea, that she wasn't here anymore, Uncle Mikhail and Gregori were supposed to kill him. He feared what he would become if he lost his wife. I guess just being there was enough, just to be there for him, but in time, Darius would want something more from me. My eyes closed as I thought about what Shea said to me, " _Its time you trusted yourself to be with someone._ "

Goosebumps ran down my arms; it was true. I didn't trust myself to be with someone. I was scared of being hurt, used and left behind. Every relationship I've had before coming to the mountains have been like that. In the end, I ended up alone. That's what scared me the most; being left alone. Yes, being alone was safest, but the silence of being alone was deafening. To have no one, to only care for myself and face every challenge on my own. I did want someone there for me. As stereotypical as it may sound, I wanted someone to take care of me. I have had the love of parents, but there was something more I was denying myself from having. I held myself back from Jonathan, slowly pulling away from him because I was scared. My hands rubbed over my face as I stood up. Well, I may as well get to know the layout of the house, since I was going to be moving in. My heart squeezed at that thought. I was going to be living here with Darius. This was my leap of faith. I've witnessed how Carpathian men are with their lifemates. If it doesn't work, I'll just prepare myself to be alone. I've faced the idea that men will always pursue me and some times, a few of them are going to catch me. I just hope Darius isn't one of those who will hurt me. I am scared, but fear is part of my life.


	18. My Woman, My Light

Chapter 18 – My Woman, My Light

DPOV

Tempest was not in the house, but she was still within the safeguard. The earth of our homeland strengthened me in a way I haven't felt in centuries. I could here beyond where I slept, feeling the pulse of the earth around me. Beyond that, I felt the gentle footsteps of my woman. She was walking outside, with Forest and Sasha near her. Looking though their eyes, I saw Tempest. She looked alluring in a flowing skirt. She was looking at the garage door, commanding it to open. She was not completely Carpathian, but she's embraced that side of her nature.

My heart stuttered hearing her gasp, "Oh my gosh! It's a GMC TopKick C4500." Hmm, she knew what my truck was. My black pickup truck was in the garage with GMC on the grill. It was a few years old, but I kept it in good condition. Forest moved closer, still watching her for me as Tempest walked along its side. The tires' height was up to her delicate shoulders. She brushed her hand along the panel of the doors. Her mind was buzzing, calling to me. She knew a great deal about my truck.

 _This is the special model of the TopKick. This isn't cheap_.

The stats ran through her mind without fail; 300 horsepower, eight feet tall steel pickup box and tailgate with custom side panels and protective Rhino interior lining. At top speed, my truck could run over a fully grown bear, not that I would ever try that, unless it was endangering her. She was rubbing her hands together and a devious look came into her eyes. My smile grew as she thought about taking my truck for a drive. What a bad little lifemate.

The earth around me exploded as I rose. If Tempest wanted to go for a drive, I would be glad to oblige her. Dawing clothes, I moved through the house, follwing the trail of her scent. She lingered in the living room before going outside. The sound of a truck door opened and I moved to find my woman admiring the hidden panel I had added on to step up into the truck. I caught her sitting in the cab, holding the steering wheel, "Excuse me?" She jumped, seeing me leaning against the wall. I fought a smile, "What are you doing?"

Teeth sank into her soft lip, "Nothing, I was just…." I noticed her eyes drifitng along my frame, taking in my black shirt and jeans. Tempest was fighting her attraction; stubborn little thing. She was still sitting in the cab, looking ashamed. "About to steal my truck?" I asked, making her blush red. "No! I mean I wouldn't do that. It's just I've never seen this truck before." I looked over my vehicle, rememebering the day I got it, "Barack selected it for me. It's a good machine." Caring for this truck helped me maintain my sanity; keeping me from ending my days. Nothing around me was mine, only this truck and I cared for it, not letting anyone in my family drive it but me. But Tempest, I wanted her to trust me. Everything I had was now hers.

I held out my hand, the keys hanging from my index finger, "All you had to do was ask." Her mouth fell open, gasping quieitly. Excitement rose within her, a smile spreading over her lips. My own smile grew as she was happy. Cars were her guilty pleasure. I moved around the truck, sitting next to her. Her scent consumed the air in the cab, making my form harden, "Here then." I handed her the keys, curling my fingers around hers. Green eyes looked at me, "Seriously?" I nodded, giving her what she wanted, "You seem to know cars, so let's see how you handle them." She didn't hide her smile from me as she drove out of our garage.

Tempest knew her way around a vehicle. She looked so petite standing next to my truck, but she handled it as well as I did. She drove to Barack and Dayan's house, knowing the road there. The sun wasn't set yet, but she was awake and alone. I couldn't let her wonder far. She had a lot on her mind and I needed to distract her. That and show her how she can be my lifemate. I didn't need much from her, just for her to be with me; unafraid and willing to trust me.

My own anxiousness was clawing at me to rise. I didn't want Tempest upset and driving my truck made her feel better. I wanted my woman to see that I trusted her with what was mine, as they were now hers. Tempest stopped the truck by Barack's car, staring out the window, "Wow, a Mustang convertible. It's a classic. 1966?" I looked at her, "Very good." I was amazed by her knowledge. Now to tempt her, "That's his pride and joy, but it's been acting up and he doesn't know what's wrong." Tempest flipped her hair to look at me, "Get me the keys and I could find out." I looked at her, scanning her mind. She knew more about cars than I and Barack knew combined. More than that, she was feeling comfortable around me. I don't know how I felt about her idea of dating, but at least, Tempest was willing to spend time with me alone.

"Barack's keys are in the ignition." I opened Tempest's door and helped her down. My arms held for a moment longer, looking at her. She looked up through her eyelashes. Her hands were around my neck, holding onto me. I should put her down so she isn't frightened by me, but I couldn't let her go. Tempest cleared her throat, "Let me check out the car before your brother finds me under the hood. Guys really don't like girls working on their cars."

I set Tempest down and she went to work on her inspection. I couldn't help but notice the curves of her body as she bent over to open the hood and start the engine. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. My body hardened seeing her lithe body bend over the engine, pulling her hair up, lifting her breasts. Tempest checked the caps; jerking herself up and down as she made sure they were tight. Her back curved as she stepped backward, leaning over the engine. She wasn't even trying, yes Tempest was torturing me with her body. My nails squeezed into my palms seeing her bent over like this. What I would do to her in that position within the walls of our home? Not yet, I couldn't think about that yet.

"What is going on here?" Barack came outside, finding Tempest looking over the engine. She didn't look up, "The radiator is flooded. It needs to be drained and the whole system should be checked to make sure water didn't get in anywhere else." Barack stood next to me, "She knows cars?" Tempest looked over her shoulder, "Yes, besides painting my nails and flipping my hair, I know how to fix cars," sarcasm heavy in her tone, "Just ask Josef. I keep his car and mine in top condition and he races." There were smudges on her hands. Materializing in my hand, I offered Tempest a towel to clean her hands. She smiled, "Thank you." She was becoming comfortable around me.

Barack groaned, "Please don't lean on it. I'll get a second opinion." Tempest was leaning against the door, undisturbed, but anger was bubbling beneath her calm demeanor, "Ok, I won't touch it," she shrugged, "Don't come crying when it breaks down. You won't make it down the mountain one way if that's not taken care of." The towel flew out of her hands, wrapping itself around Barack's face, "What the hell?!"

She was a gifted psychic. Annoyed, Tempest walked over to the other side of my truck, feeling a bit offended and muttering to herself in Gaelic. Shea taught her the language. I looked at Barack, glowering, _She was doing you a favor and you act like this?_

He was taken aback, _What? You like her, Darius?_

 _She's my woman, Barack_.

My brother's eyes widened, _No way. Are you serious? Have you claimed her yet?_

I growled under my breath, _Do not concern yourself with that. You'd better apologize to her. I won't tolerate anyone talking to Tempest like that_.

Barack nodded, _Absolutely. I wouldn't want to offend my new sister._

Barack and I found Tempest leaning against my truck, typing on her phone. My eyes zeroed in on her lip, as she bit it; that slightest thing had such an effect on me. She looked up as we approached her, her eyes bouncing between myself and Barack. Her breathing slowly was increasing. Her mind showed a man, heavy with muscles walking toward her with teeth lengthened and a mad look in his eyes; Borys Maslen.

 _Stop, we're making her nervous_.

I could hear her heart beginning to race at the sight of the two of us. She was still nervous around men. Borys was going to die for doing this to her. Barack stopped, "Hey look, sorry for getting mad. I'm not used to seeing women working on cars. If you're as good as you say you are, maybe you can look at the bikes? They could use some work." Tempest blinked and sighed, "Sure, but not tonight. Josef is on his way to pick me up. I promised to work on his car first. Besides, my services aren't free. Josef is paying me with an iPad and laptop. So, you'll have to think about that before hiring me." Barack laughed, coming to like her, "Alright. Well, what if I offered to take you shopping?"

She arched an eyebrow, offended again, "I have Savannah for that. I require an engine block crane." I smiled as Tempest spoke. She knew what she wanted. Barack sighed, "A crane? That's it?" She shook her head, "No, that's the inspection price. Now, for the actual work, that could vary from several things depending how much that needs to be done." Jacques was wrong, Tempest knew her worth.

All of us looked up as a large dragon hovered above and touched down by the trees. Tempest smiled as she walked over to it, completely calm. I reached out and stopped her, "Do you know who that is?" She smiled her reassurance, "I said Josef was coming to pick me up. I have a lot of work to do." I pulled her into my embrace, holding her close, "I should take you." The dragon turned its head, watching us. My hand curved her face, feeling delicate soft skin. She was scented of strawberries and warm honey. Her body required sustenance. She didn't care for herself first.

Barack drifted back into the house, leaving me with my woman. I couldn't just let her go off with a fledging. Her trusted friend, yes, but he couldn't protect her like I could. Tempest shook her head, "It's only a few hours, then I'll see you after." She was willing to come back. I feared that I would have to come for her. I caressed her cheek, feeling the rush of blood beneath the skin, _Will you be alright?_

Her smile was sweet, _Of course. I trust Josef with my life_.

 _But I don't_.

Tempest's head fell to the side, _That's because you don't know him yet. He's a goofball, but when it comes to me, he's like a big brother_.

She tried to step back, but I wouldn't let her. She gasped quietly as I locked her in my arms _, Call me when you're done with everything_.

 _Ok_. Tightening my arms around her form, keeping my woman to myself, my lips claimed hers. The dragon groaned, but the sound fell on deaf ears as I kissed my lifemate. Her breath blew against my mouth as she pulled back. Tempest's green eyes were wide and she was silent for a moment, slowly biting her lips, "Bye." Tempest stepped out of my arms, walking over to her friend. I watched as she walked toward the dragon, "Hey, let's get going." The dragon lifted into the air, taking my woman with him. Rage and anger rose within me, but I had to suppress it. I had to let her have some space. That would show her she could trust me. Watching my woman leave my side, it was more difficult than I thought. Dayan walked over to me, "So, you find your woman and you let her leave with another male. A younger one at that." My eyes closed as I stamped down the feelings of jealousy and rage, "I have to tread lightly, Dayan. She's had a difficult past, leaving Tempest finding it challenging to trust people, especially men. I can't lose her, but I don't want to push her. The terrors of her past still haunt her, even when she tries to deny it herself."

Dayan clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you found her. That's all that matters. She'll get used to all of us, even Barack. Maybe join us on our next tour." I shook my head, "I haven't even thought of that. One thing at a time, I suppose." Dayan snorted, "Since when do you do things one at a time. Claimed your woman and already getting soft." I turned my eyes on my brother, my second in command. He took a step back, "I take it back. But she'll be good for you. Come, you haven't fed this night." Dayan was the one I worried about. Barack retained his emotions, being with his woman. He and Syndil had to work out their relationship.

The image consumed my mind, allowing my body to take the form of my leopard. Sasha and Forest found us, ready to hunt. They had to keep hidden, as leopards weren't common in the mountains. The four of us ran through the night, joined by Barack. My muscles pushed me further as I ran. The lush green land surrounded us as we moved through the night, consuming my senses. I shared the images, sensations and emotions with Dayan, letting him see our home. We were children when we fled from that horrid night.

Dayan and I came across three women walking through the local village. They just came in from the city, tired from their day. Dayan captured their minds. I drank to my fill, thinking of Tempest and what she was doing. Finding her mind, she hummed to herself while working on an impressive engine. She was proud of her work, keeping herself busy. It was what she did, focusing on her work so that her mind wouldn't take over. I left Dayan to plant memories in the women's minds, while I sought the woman who would be able to help.

The first night, after meeting Tempest, I came into the village, learning the area. The village was quiet and still that night. I searched the minds of the people who lived there; it was what I did when we were on tour, making sure there were no hunters near. One woman's mind held my interest. Her thoughts that night were jarring. She was thinking of a tall pale man stalking her in her youth. The woman was chained to a wall, crying in fear. The memory was decades old, but it still made her shutter. The man stalking her was a vampire, a vampire different than ours. He was the leader of the coven of the Underground kingdom. She didn't think of the vampire's name, but she never forgot him or the hungry look in his eyes. The woman, now well in her sixties escaped the Underground when she was nineteen years old. She was born in that place and lost her family to vampires. The woman swore she wouldn't suffer the same fate.

I admired her courage and personally promised, I would watch out for this woman. After feeding, I sent Sasha and Forest to Desari's home, while I paid a visit to Emma Carres. Her bravery and determination reminded me of Tempest, having escaped such a dark fate. Dayan and Barack lingered close by, keeping watch. Capturing her mind, Emma allowed me entrance into her home. I sat in the small living room as she prepared refreshments, "Emma, I have a request of you." She smiled as though we were old friends, "Anything, Darius. What is it?" She set down a tray of cookies. I cleared my throat, "Do you know how to get in touch with Natalie Borgia?" Emma's skin paled, "Why do you ask?" Her voice shook; it was a name she hadn't heard in years.

I continued, "I have a message for her from my woman, my wife. It is of a sensitive matter." Emma nodded and breathed slowly, "I've never met the woman, but I think can help. I was one of the lucky ones. The Underground isn't the best of the covens. Even Natalie didn't like visiting that place. Now, the Oasis or the Shade, it's nearly impossible to get out of there." She went over to the fireplace, taking down an aged bible. She opened the book and handed me a piece of paper, "Natalie's number. She really keeps to herself." Emma recollected her own courageous escape. The fear, the panic and the worry of facing the unknown. "I shouldn't be talking about this to anyone, but you hear things. That world isn't something you should get involved in. It's only death and blood." That wasn't a far cry from the world I lived in now.

Emma rubbed her arms as I pulled a memory from her mind that I wanted her to speak of, "Like this tragic story I heard about. A few years ago, the queen of the Oasis drowned. Poor dear, she probably did it on purpose." Her voice took on a grandmotherly tone, "The king is a madman and that's putting it lightly. He kept her close, drinking her blood so much that she almost died on countless occasions." A roaring lion consumed me, thinking of my Tempest trapped by that vampire. Emma shook her head, "I'm not the only one who lives here that escaped from a coven. Half this town's population is an escapee or descendent of one. It was Natalie who helped in establishing the boundaries of the Carpathian Mountains. Legend says the vampires have a great enemy here. The descendants of the Dark One do not allow them to enter their land." My father, Roman was the Dark One who kept the vampires out. Not all of them were evil and respected the treaty.

I took the number and bowed my head to her, "Thank you, Emma." There was something else on my mind, "What of the queen who drowned? What was her name?" Emma placed her bible back in its place, "Sofia. Not many outside of the Oasis even saw her. She was kept close by the king. The king, Borys was obsessed with her." Emma shook her head, "She was only a child when they married, eighteen years old. It was said Sofia feared the king and he beat her constantly until he broke her spirit. She was treated like a pet."

Rage clutched my heart as Emma told me of Tempest's past. Rumors they were, but it was information none the less. Emma informed me that there was a network of communications that she kept up with to find out about the covens. The purpose was to find out if the covens became aware of their secluded village. Also, it was how they learned of more people escaping and finding them safe passage to the mountains. The Carpathian Mountains was a safe haven for the human population trapped within the numerous covens around the world. Not many of the covens settled in Eastern Europe. My father's reputation was known and still feared.

My eldest brothers carried on his reputation; one that I had to adopt myself. Could I be seen as 'the Dark One' myself? Perhaps that's why Tempest was meant to be mine. To protect her from the vampires who wanted her blood.

Emma was a kind woman who lived a full life after she escaped the vampires' grasp and she welcomed death as a final form of escape. Like Tempest, she feared being found and dragged back to their world. So, Tempest wasn't alone in this thinking. It became clear that their experiences were traumatizing and not many people could help them get over it. Emma told me more about the Oasis, the second largest coven in their world that was founded a hundred years ago. The location was in the deserts of Egypt. I could find it easily and destroy this madman who touched my woman. Tempest's experience would have driven anyone insane. It was her resolve to get away that kept her going.

"Thank you for your help, Emma." Taking a hold of her mind, I wiped the memories of our conversation and returned the slip of paper back to its place as I have memorized the information. I left Emma's house, striding back into the trees, thinking of what I've just learned. Emma was a kind woman; widow, mother of four and grandmother of fifteen. She feared for her family, praying that they weren't trapped in the world she escaped. She made her children aware of the dangers and all she did was hope they were safe. Barack, Dayan and Julian were waiting for me. Each watched as I walked past them, walking deeper into the night. The pull of the lifemate call was hard to resist. I had to find my woman to know she was safe.

 _The contents of that conversation must not be shared with anyone, not even Syndil and Desari_ , I warned.

Julian spoke up, _We are not supposed to interact with those vampires, let alone contact them. What are you playing at, Darius?_

Opening my mind, I gave them a glimpse of Tempest's past, letting them see her memories as a prisoner in the Oasis. They felt her fear and pain by the hands of that creature who called himself a king and her husband. The thought made me sick to my stomach. A husband took care of his wife, not terrify and abuse her.

Julian stopped walking, _She was the queen? Darius, what is she doing here?_

For a flicker of a moment, Julian thought to keep Desari away from Tempest, seeing her as a dangerous target. Anger flashed in my mind as my hand slammed into Julian's shoulder, holding him against the nearest tree, _Do_ not _think of her that way. Tempest has done nothing but been an asset to our people and she would not bring danger here_.

Julian was caught by surprise, _What is she to you? Because she's the Prince's niece?_

My eyes began to glow red, _She is my woman and under my protection. If you are truly loyal to my family, you will guard Tempest as you would Syndil and Savannah_.

His eyes scanned, noticing the change within me. My emotions had returned, but all I felt at the moment was rage. If no one else would, I would guard Tempest from that savage brute and any other that would threaten her. Julian nodded, realizing I spoke the truth. He defended Desari with his life from when he first met her. Now, it was my turn to feel unreasonably protective over my woman, _I will, Darius, I will. But this is still something to think about. Where does this Borys think she is?_

I released Julian from my grasp, _If it worked out as she planned, he would believe she died five years ago by drowning in a river. According to Emma, that his how Borys's queen died, but Tempest wants confirmation that Borys believes she's dead_.

Julian blinked, _That poor thing had to fake her death to get away from him_. Remorse instantly flowed through Julian, _I am so sorry, Darius. She is no danger to us. She's done nothing but be loyal to our Prince. I will guard your woman with my life_.

Barack and Dayan nodded in agreement. I thanked them, _Mikhail must not know about Tempest contacting Natalie Borgia. She only wants confirmation and that is it_.

My brothers nodded in agreement. We were united in keeping my woman, all of our women safe. I didn't want them to know of Tempest's other intentions, now mine. Tempest did not want to become Carpathian. I was going to grow old with her and when the time came, I would pass into the next world to be with her.


	19. First Steps

Chapter 19 – First Steps

TPOV

The repairs on Josef's car were quicker than I thought. I was done in a few hours, leaving the whole night free. The engine was in working racing order, as I started to clean my hands. My coveralls were oily and dirty, but the engine was running smoothly. Josef raced off, "Thanks, Red, you're the best." I smiled as he drove away, when the thought of Darius might come looking for me. Not yet, I just needed one hour to myself. My own car waited for me as I took off my coveralls. The drive home was quiet and that didn't help my confused mind.

Throughout the evening, Josef didn't pry or question why I was at Darius's house. That wasn't like him, but I appreciated it. Josef was protective of me, like a brother, but I had the feeling someone told him not to interfere. I guess more people know about my claiming than I wanted to think about. Even I had a hard time making sense of what was going on. Though my work kept me distracted, I couldn't stop thinking about this whole lifemate claim. So, for a lack of a better term, I was married again. My hand covered my eyes, cutting off the engine. I was married again. My cabin waited for me, undisturbed and quiet; just what I needed.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. My appetite wasn't much, but I made myself eat. I had to have something in my system. I had a lot on my mind, but there was something I needed to do first. Moving around the kitchen like I normally did help, but things were still jumbled. Mixed salad; simple enough. The meal went slow, but I finished and cleaned up. The whole time I was working, my body felt off. I didn't want to think about why I was feeling this way. I had to focus on my task at hand.

Changing into a white satin dress, I gathered a tea candle, matches, the paper lantern I finished last week and a pair of sandals. Tonight was the anniversary of Derek's death. Every year, I had my own memorial for him, allowing myself to reminisce and think about Derek and our time in the Shade. Walking out to the backyard, I set my items on the ground. My eyes focused on the blanket hanging on the banister. It opened and floated onto the ground.

My breathing slowed as I lit the candle. There was no need for the matches this time, as a small flame ignited on the candle, "This is to Derek Novak, the only man I ever really loved. I miss you so much." This was the one night of the year that I could open up about how I felt with Derek being gone. Tears wet my lashes as I thought of the look on his face; the last time we saw each other.

I was being held by Ingrid, my arms caught behind my back. Tears streaming down my face as I focused on Derek until the last possible moment before Borys blocked my sight of him. Derek and I whispered 'I love you.' The sickening sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing made my legs go weak. Borys turned around holding a pulsing heart in his hand, a manic look on his face. Derek's head was hanging forward at a strange angle. Borys said nothing as my legs collapsed and I crumpled to the floor, crying, but I didn't scream. I wouldn't give that monster the satisfaction.

My entire body shook as Ingrid pulled me off the floor, "Get up, Sofia. It's over." I jerked my arm out of her grasp and moved away. She didn't care, not about me or how I really felt. She's trying to ruin me. Borys caught my waist and I was thrown over his shoulder. I wanted to kick and scream to get out of his hold, but I didn't do anything. I just wanted to get out of the throne room. Derek's body was dropped on the floor, surrounded by laughing guards, kicking at him. The man I loved was gone because he was trying to save me from suffering the same fate as his sister. I needed him to get me out of the Oasis and now he was gone.

My hand shook as I placed the candle in the cradle of the lantern, "I miss you, Derek. I wish you were here with me. You won't believe what's been going on here." The hot air filled the lantern and I released it, watching it drift off into the night sky. My hand brushed over my forehead, down my hair, thinking about the Shade. The night there was beautiful and I found myself missing it from time to time.

How did Gregor handle the news of his son's death? He was probably glad that I was gone, as he blamed me for Vivienne getting captured by hunters. How was Vivienne? Mikhail mentioned that he got her released from the Hawks; the hunters who dedicated to ending the vampire plague. I just hoped Vivienne made it home. She needed to be home to help cope with her brother's death. Tears flowed down my face; it was my fault he was dead. No, it wasn't my fault. If Gregor and Claudia hadn't help Lucas with getting me to the Oasis, I would be with Derek right now. I leaned back against the tree trunk, watching my lantern drift in the distance. I fiddled with the necklace Derek gave me for my eighteenth birthday; an heirloom that belonged to his mother. I kept it all these years, hidden away from Borys.

"Derek, I finished school. I have a graduate degree and my dad wants me to take over a few of his companies. Also, Mom got me another car. I don't know where I'm going to keep it," I knew he wasn't there but I spoke to Derek. Having a conversation with him helped cope. I smiled to myself, imagining Derek sitting here with me, "And, you should know, my cousin's brother in law, he's interested in me. I don't know how things are going to turn out, but I thought I should tell you. His name is Darius Daratrazanoff and I think… I think I might like him, more than I'm willing to admit."

My throat was thick with emotion, _Derek, why can't you really be here with me? I need you._

I rested my chin on my arms as they were wrapped around my legs, "You've been gone all this time and I still miss you. I'm so sorry, Derek. I should have made you leave that day. You'd still be alive, saving Vivienne and ruling the Shade."

 _He wouldn't have left you there_ , I looked up to see a great panther coming out of the shadows. Its black eyes were fixed on my face, noticing my tears. Darius, I didn't need to look to know that. His voice was becoming familiar to me. He knew who I was talking about, but I wondered how long he was there watching me.

I sniffled quietly, _I should have told him to go_.

The panther walked over to me, _From what you know about him, do you really believe Derek would have left you?_

I wanted to say 'yes,' but I shook my head. He was right, _No, he wouldn't have. Not after what his sister endured when she was forced to marry him_.

The panther tilted its head to the side, _What?_

I inhaled slowly, _Before any of them became vampires, Derek's father accepted a large dowry from the Maslen family when Vivienne was seventeen years old. Borys had his eye on her and when she was of age, her father agreed to the marriage. Borys's family owned the land Derek and his family lived on, so Gregor accepted the offer and allowed Vivienne to be taken to Borys_.

The panther sat down next to me, a head taller than I was, _So, in knowing this, Derek would have done everything he could to protect you from Borys_.

I nodded again, tyring not to cry, _And it cost him his life. He died in vain._

My eyes closed as I tried to hold back tears. Arms circled me and I was against Darius's chest, _That's not true, Tempest. You escaped their world and found a life of your own. That is what Derek would have wanted_.

I sniffed, _I can't count the times I've wanted to tell Vivienne that I wasn't dead and that I'm sorry about Derek, but I'm scared that she would blame me_.

 _I don't think she would. From what I could gather, Borys envied Derek and only did this for his own satisfaction. You were caught up in a centuries old rivalry_.

How could Darius know so much about Derek and Borys? Perhaps their reputations and interactions preceded them more than I thought. Maybe since he knew my memories and I've seen and knew a lot about them; that is how Darius knew so much. Trembling fingers wiping away tears, _I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I can be such a crybaby_.

I sighed heavily, out of his embrace, I started collecting the matches and my shoes. It felt better walking barefoot on the grass. Glancing up at the sky, I couldn't see my lantern anymore. Just like that, it and Derek were gone out of my sight. In a few weeks, I would do this again for Benjamin. I couldn't cope with the thought of him being dead. Ben had a whole life, a family that he walked away from for me. He had everything I've ever wanted and he could go back to it. Ben shouldn't have given his life up for me.

Pangs of jealousy suddenly hit me, only this wasn't from me. I sighed and turned around, seeing Darius watching me from where he sat. My heart leaped with joy as our eyes met. Oh no, I was all alone with him again and that never led to anything good. I cleared my throat, shaking off my nerves. Darius rose from where he sat, taking the blanket from me, "Were you able to finish your work on Josef's car?" I nodded slowly, walking towards my cabin, "Yes. It was not as much as I thought it would be." Breathe, breathe, breathe.

A shiver ran through me hearing the door closed. I was in my cabin with Darius, away from the eyes and ears of our families; this wasn't smart. My mind was arguing with itself; he wasn't dangerous, but I couldn't handle being alone with a man. He was my lifemate, but he's not Derek. Derek was dead, but I still loved him. But I enjoyed being with Darius, even though he made me nervous.

Darius was putting my blanket away as I took out a bowl of strawberries from the fridge. Turning for a second to close a cabinet door, I jumped to see Darius standing right next to me. My mouth fell open, then I snapped it back shut, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." He smiled, leaning closer to me. His hand was on my waist, pulling me into his chest, "I'm sorry. Old habits." A lump formed in my throat, feeling his hands on me. "Um, I was going to….." Think of something fast. Movie, reading, run, swim, get out of the house. Being alone with Darius made me nervous, but in a good way. My heart raced, feeling his breath on my skin. He smelled of the forest, wild and myseterious.

I had to put some space between us, but part of me didn't want to move. His hands were strong, pulling me into his embrace, his head was dipping down to mine. "Darius, I uh…" I couldn't believe I was feeling this way, nervous, excited and jumpy. His lips were on mine and I melted into his hold. Blood rushed through my veins locked in his arms, kissing him slowly. I sighed as Darius kissed my cheek, jaw, down to my neck. He lifted me off the floor, setting me to sit on the countertop.

Our lips molded to each other's as his arms tightened. It was a strong embrace, not one that squeezed the air out of my body. Something clattered to the floor, making me jump. Darius pulled back, looking at me. What was this pull I felt from him? It was similar to the way I feel about Derek, but this was so much more. His hand moved up my arm, across my shoulder, "This is what lifemates feel with each other." My breathing was heavy as Darius explained these new emotions. I pushed against his chest, but he didn't move. Space, space, space; so that I can think, "Could you let me down?" I asked, but he still didn't move.

My tongue wet my lips, making his eyes look at them. I sighed, "Please, let me down." Darius moved away, crossing the living room, putting distance between us. Distance was good, but I felt at a lost. I needed to be near him. Why is it whenever we see each other, all we ever do is make out? Something Shea told me came to mind; lifemates had heightened sexual desires for each other that cannot be ignored. Was that what this was? I had a desire to be with Darius. I can't even remember what it felt like to have sexual feelings. Being forced to have sex was not the same. I don't even like sex anymore; more damage I've suffered from that animal.

Getting off the counter, I picked a strawberry and started eating. This was insane. I didn't know this man, but all I wanted to do was kiss him and be remain close. All I knew about Darius was his brother and what he's endured during his life. He's claimed to merge his mind with mine and seen what I've gone through, which would explain why he's approaching this cautiously and I appreciated that, but we were strangers. I chewed on another strawberry, trying to calm down. Could it be possible I just wanted this man? Was that such a bad thing? It was time to be with someone who didn't want something from me, like my blood.

Darius's fingers were linked together behind his neck, his head dipped down. I moved over to him, patting his arm, "Are you alright?" He groaned, not looking at me, "Forgive me, Tempest. It's just whenever I see you; my intentions go out of my head. I wanted to take you up the mountain to see the stars, but once I saw you, I just had to hold you in my arms." My fingers pinched the hem of my dress, realizing it was too much of a temptation, "I'm sorry. I'll go change into something else." The dress hugged my body, curving to my waist and hips. I was enticing him and didn't even know it. His eyes turned to look right at me, "No, I like the dress and you look lovely. It's me. I should have more control."

I found myself smiling, "More control? Where have I heard that one before? You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Darius shook his head, "No, I should. I am always in control of myself, but with you…." "That goes out the window?" He nodded solemnly, "Exactly. I knew of the pull of lifemates, but to experience it for yourself is something entirely different. I don't want to frighten you or push you away, but I cannot help myself. I just….." I stepped closer to him, brushing his hair back, "I want you too."

A moan escaped me as I was locked in his embrace again. I couldn't believe what I just said. I wanted Darius and I meant it. I wanted to be the comfort that he's needed after all those centuries he spent guarding his family. He needed someone to take care of him. He held my body close to his, kissing down my neck again. Stars danced in my eyes feeling his mouth on my skin. I've missed being held like this, being a comfort to someone who needed me.

There was a slight pinch, pain that changed to pleasure. My eyes closed, letting myself become limp in Darius's arms. His mouth was locked on my neck and his hand was woven into my hair, sighing against my skin. My eyes closed experiencing pleasure I haven't felt in so long. His lips tightened on my skin, holding me close to him. Locked in strong arms and a hot mouth on my neck; this was becoming familiar. Darius was too quiet as he held me. My eyes snapped opened as I realized what was really happening. Darius was drinking my blood! Not again! I pushed at his chest, "Get off of me now!"

I stumbled backwards, out of his arms, away from him. There was no blood on his mouth, but that did little to soothe me. I touched my neck, feeling the heat from his mouth. My breathing increased, "How could you do that?" The words were strained as I tried to calm down. Darius walked toward me and I moved away from him. He knew; he knew what I've suffered at the hands of vampires taking my blood. It was addictive to them, but I didn't know I had the same effect on Carpathians. Darius froze, catching himself, "Tempest, it's nothing like that. It is common for lifemates to share blood." My body began to tremble, "No." My breathing increased, "No, no one else will take my blood. I can't handle that anymore." I moved away from him, putting space between us, but that wouldn't do anything. Darius could catch me before I could turn my back.

Darius held up his hands toward me, "You're right. You are so right and I was wrong. I couldn't help myself. My control is slipping with every second we're together." I moved to the other side of my couch, watching him. I couldn't take another man only wanting my blood. "No, Tempest, believe me. I don't only want your blood." My eyes widened at him. Darius shook his head, "Blood is part of the desire, but it's you I want. If I never have another drop of your blood, but as long as we are together, that is enough for me. I know you don't want to be Carpathian. I am prepared to spend one lifetime with you and die together."

My shoulders slumped from his confession. His eyes softened as I studied him. Darius was willing to give up what he was to be with me. My head shook slowly, "I can't ask you to do that. You have to go on with your life once I'm gone." Darius drifted across the room, moving slowly and his hand brushed my cheek, "You know as well as I it will not happen that way. You are my life now and I will not be without you. You don't want to be Carpathian and decided not to have children, then that is what we shall do." I blinked, realizing his sincerity. We were strangers, but Darius was willing to make such a sacrifice for me. He leaned down to rest her his forehead against mine, closing his dark eyes, "Let us contact Natalie to find out if they believe you're dead, then we can go from there. But I am telling you this now, Tempest, no matter what Natalie says, I am not letting you grow old and die without me. I've lived lifetimes and, even if this is the last one, I want to spend it only with you."

Tipping my chin up, Darius kissed me slowly, erasing my anxiety. I believed him. I believed that Darius was going to stay with me, no matter what I decided to do. This was really happening. Darius was going to help only because he cared about me. I could get used taking care of him, but I would have to learn to let him take care of me.


	20. Found

Chapter 20 – Found

TPOV

Savannah and I were driving to the city, happily getting away from our overbearing lifemates. I was much more comfortable with having a lifemate, but Darius was a bit on the overprotective side. At least, I was feeling a lot better about being with him, even sleeping in the same bed. I didn't realize how much I missed waking up with someone who cared, feeling safe in his arms. Darius has told me that he loved me, but he didn't push for me to say the same. Just hearing him proclaim his true feelings helped me become more comfortable with him. I trusted and cared for Darius, but I don't know if it was love. I admit to looking forward to spending evenings together, just reading or watching a movie.

Earlier this evening, or should I say late afternoon, I woke up warmer than usual. My eyes looked around the room, feeling at home in Darius's house. This was a foreign feeling and I couldn't go back to feeling out of place again. There was the weight of Darius on me, his head resting on my chest, with his ear right above my heart. I smiled seeing him like this. His arms were wrapped around my body and a hand on my waist, holding me close. I brushed my hand through his hair, moving slowly out of his hold. As old as he was, when he slept, Darius was such a baby. I patted Sasha's head as I walked past her bed. She rose to her feet, walking with me. The cats slept in the room with Darius and myself. He said they preferred it, but I knew it was to keep extra eyes on me.

Sasha perched herself on the couch while I went into the kitchen. Summer was here, but the heat was weakening into a cool night. I opened the bay window, letting in the sweet scent of flowers and grass, smiling as I appreciated the beautiful view. Setting the kettle on the stovetop, I worked to make myself tea. A blend of herbs, along with dried bits of strawberries and peaches were my favorite. It was also my favorite because of the flavor it left on my tongue that Darius enjoyed whenever we kissed.

The kettle whistling interrupted my dreamy thoughts and I steeped my tea. Stirring a spoon, I thought about the repairs I had to complete on Darius's truck and Julian's motorcycle, then I had to see Dayan. It was a lot of work to be done, which would keep me busy. Also, I should get started on reports from the companies Jacques gave me to run. My mind was buzzing with a list of things I had to get done. "Hmm," I sighed to myself, enjoying the delicious taste if my tea. Arms circled around my waist and a kiss was pressed into my hair. My smile grew and my eyes closed, "I didn't mean to wake you." Another kiss was placed in my hair, along with a low chuckle, "You know I cannot sleep without you next to me." A blush burned my cheeks, "Just like a baby." Chuckling, Darius turned me in his arms, kissing me slowly, moaning, as he tasted the sweet flavor on my tongue, You do this to me on purpose.

My hands were on his shoulders, kissing him back, Maybe.

Kissing Darius was becoming addictive. I loved feeling his arms around me, the feel of his breath on my cheek. I giggled as my nose brushed against his, "Should we go back upstairs?" Darius held me closer, "I'd love to." He rushed up the stairs and we were back in bed, locked in each other's arms. My leg was between his, as he pressed me down into the mattress, kissing my shoulders. His hair was tickling my nose, making me giggle. Not a bad way to start the evening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The wind whipped past as Savannah and I drove to the city with Syndil and Desari; it was girls' night. Darius and Gregori were out patrolling and we promised we would keep ourselves safe. Desari and Syndil needed some fun too. They've never had a girl's night, while Savannah and I had them regularly.

The four of us were at the same club as my birthday party. Desari and Syndil were famous singers and Savannah was a known magician. Using their fame, we were allowed entrance, which was followed by a chorus of groans from the patrons still waiting outside. Sitting in the secluded area, I watched my new sisters dancing. Savannah was wearing a short strapless silver dress, while Syndil wore a dark shade of pink skirt with a white midriff top. Desari was wearing a strikingly beautiful sequined green top with black capris. Savannah waved as she danced with Syndil. I waved back, feeling great knowing that I was now part of a large family of people who cared for one another. I've wanted this my entire life and now I had it. The girls were dancing almost hypnotically, moving to the music while I rested. My shoes, as amazing as they were, were killing my feet.

"Don't you look lovely?" Ice ran through my veins, almost stopping my heart hearing the familiar voice. One I haven't heard in years and hoped to never hear again. He sat next to me, appraising my clothes; tight black jeans, open toed heels, a silver bustier with a red jacket. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing my natural color makeup. His cold blue eyes were hard as he smiled at me; Lucas Novak.

My hands shook when he leaned closer to me, inhaling at my neck, "I've missed you, Sofia." My eyes pinched closed hearing my former name, feeling his cool breath on my skin. He reached for my hands, but I pulled them back. Lucas chuckled darkly, "Be nice. We haven't seen each other in years." I gulped slowly, "That wasn't by mistake." Do not let him intimidate me. I cringed from the light kiss was placed on my shoulder, "I knew you weren't really dead. I knew my Sofia wouldn't just drown. My Sofia is a fighter. It was only a matter of time before our paths crossed again. Now, look at you, all grown up. Such a beautiful woman."

Lucas lifted his hand, curving it to my face, pulling me closer to him. I smacked his hand away, "Don't you dare!" Lucas's eyes glared and I glared back. I was tired of being a victim. Enough was enough. Lucas's fingers formed a manacle around my wrist, "Let's go, Sofia. We have so much to catch up with." I refused to move from my seat. Lucas wasn't happy, so he snarled, "Come with me now or I will introduce myself to your pretty trio of friends." I sucked a sharp breath, "No." I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't put them in danger. The girls were in their own world, having fun on our night out. How long was Lucas watching me? Long enough to know that I didn't come alone tonight.

I allowed Lucas to pull me from my seat and followed him out of the club, leaving Savannah, Syndil and Desari safely inside. My only hope was that there were no other vampires inside. I had to half run to keep up with Lucas's quick pace. What was he doing here? "I thought your kind weren't allowed here?" Lucas chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Ah, so you know, which explains why you're living here. Well you are correct, our kind is forbidden from entering the mountain range." He scoffed dismissively, "I, however, have been coming to the Carpathians for over a century. It was foolish not to. No other competition and these farm girls, so much fun." I groaned, "You sound like Borys."

Lucas's arm tightened around me, radiating pain through my body, "Let's talk about your ex-husband, Sofia. Why drudge up the past now that we're together." Lucas walked me down the street, away from the night scene crowds.

Tempest, what's wrong? Who is that man? Darius felt my fear. I tried to block off our connection, but I couldn't focus enough to succeed.

Lucas Novak is here. Find the girls and get them somewhere safe. I'll be fine.

Darius ignored me and began moving to where we were, but the city was too far away for him to get here in time. God only knows what Lucas has planned. Now, in his mind, there was no one in the way of having me. I had to fight him off for as long as I could. Darius was coming; that was my only solace to hold onto. Lucas growled to himself, annoyed and frustrated. I looked into his mind; he wanted to be alone with me. Thirst was consuming his senses as he breathed in my scent. I had to get him away from all these people. The buildings were starting to look familiar; we were in my old neighborhood, not far from my condo. Lucas looked down the recognizable street and smiled, "Ah, your apartment. Think I didn't know about that." My eyebrows pulled together, looking at him, "How?"

He made me walk toward my building. I was glad for the late hour; most of the tenants were asleep, safe in their homes. Once in the elevator, Lucas pushed me against the wall, "I've been here for some time, Sofia. I saw you a few weeks ago. You were with some kid with blue hair, who kept calling you 'Red.'" Lucas brushed my hair, "Such a sweet name. I watched you all that evening, laughing with that boy. I was jealous. You never look at me that way." I glared, "I never liked you." Lucas pushed me across the elevator; slamming into the other wall, "Look who has gotten a backbone? Be nice, Sofia. It's our reunion and you say something like that. I miss the way you used to freeze up whenever I was near."

I groaned from the impact, pain radiating through my back, "Careful, you are sounding like Borys again." Anger flashed in his eyes and Lucas hit my ankle with the toe of his boot with great strength. I screamed in pain, "Don't mention him again! You still don't know how to listen." I writhed in pain on the floor, taking my weight off my ankle. Darius felt everything I was feeling. He was pushing himself to get to me. The elevator stopped and Lucas dragged me off the floor, "Come on. It's time you learned who you really belong to."

Tempest! Darius's voice echoed through my mind.

The pain in my leg made me limp as I was pulled down the hall. Lucas threw me against my door, "Open it, Sofia." My breathing trembled and I shook my head. He slammed his fist into the doorframe, right next to my head, "I won't say it again," he hissed. I reached for the hidden spare key and opened the door, I'm sorry.

Lucas pushed me inside, shut the door and flicked on lights. I stumbled to the floor, knocking my head on the back of the armchair. He looked around my apartment. I came here once a month to make sure everything was fine. That was when he must have seen me with Josef. Mercifully, he didn't know who Josef was. It was baffling to learn that Lucas came to these mountains on his own accord. I couldn't help but wonder if he was sent to look for me? He said he never thought I was dead. I had to know how much he knew about my life here and my family. Lucas smiled as he looked at me. I was limping, as I got up to lean against my bookshelf. Pain shot up my calf from my injured ankle.

Lucas strode across the room, securing the curtains closed. He turned, appraising me in the full light. Lucas folded his arms, "I have to say, Sofia, you are stunning. Tighter body, longer legs and shining hair. So… mouthwatering." I looked down, avoiding his gaze. The Carpathian blood in my veins was changing me. It made me alluring, a useful tool when drawing in prey to feed on. But I didn't do that, so I dealt with the annoying male attention my change brought. Lucas removed his jacket and walked over to me. I fell back against the wall, trying to keep away from him. Lucas lightly pinched my cheek, "Relax, Sofia. We have all night. I've missed you for years and it turns out you were alive all this time, so I want to savor our time together. Your ex-husband had you for months, so I want you for just as long, maybe more."

Lucas's obsession hadn't died down after all this time. He wanted my blood, and from the familiar look in his eyes, he wanted something more. Lucas believed I belonged to him from the night he took me from the beach on my birthday. I couldn't be another vampire's possession. First Derek's harem girl, though he never treated me like that, then Borys's wife, now Lucas's blood bag? Not again. His hands caught mine, pinning them to the wall above my head. I didn't cry out or tremble, I was too angry to be afraid. "Get off me! You don't belong here!" Lucas leaned closer to me, "Neither do you, you were mine. And you've found the perfect place for us to hide. No one would come here looking for you. So clever my Sofia is." I glowered at him, "I am not 'your Sofia,' dammit. I've left all that behind, including your stalking ass."

Lucas smiled, his teeth lengthening over his lip, "Oh Sofia, I've missed your fire. One taste and I'll remind you of who you belong to." He dipped his head, sinking his teeth into my neck, causing the familiar sickening pain. I refused to scream. Enough, enough, I've had enough.

My eyes focused on the chopping block making an array of knives float out of their slots. The handles trembled as they slid out into the air. Anger fueled my strength, pointing their blades at Lucas's back. Keeping my hold on the knives, they flew across the room, diving and slicing into Lucas. His teeth were sharply pulled out of my neck as Lucas howled in pain, releasing his hold on me. A rivulet of blood streamed down my chest as I moved away from him, trying to kept my weight off my injured ankle. Lucas groaned loudly as he collapsed on the floor, "What the hell?!"

Lucas looked at me, seeing that I wasn't showing an ounce of fear, "How in the hell?!" I shook my head, "I don't know," I feigned, "Just like I don't know how this happened." Another knife came out of the kitchen drawer, pointing its blade at Lucas. He looked from the knife to me, "You're a witch?" I rolled my eyes, "Telekinetic, bitch." The knife plunged into Lucas's hand, pinning him to the floor. He yelled in pain, grasping his wrist. He hissed and pulled the knife out, getting to his feet, "How is this possible?"

I stepped back, focusing on frying pan on the stovetop. The pan flew across the room, banging Lucas in the head. He toppled back to the floor, holding his skull. He groaned in pain from the knives still embedded in his back, "Look who is a fighter." I was beyond angry with him, that I used my anger to strengthen my control. I was surprisingly focused on my task. None of this was planned but my mind put the pieces of my haphazard plan into place. Blood was staining the floor and for once, it wasn't mine. Lucas was the one in pain now. I moved to the end table, quietly opening the drawer, clasping the stake hidden there behind my back. I never forgot the fighting lessons Derek taught me on how to kill a vampire. Lucas stood, with the knives still in his back, staggering, "Your blood tastes different, stronger. The knives hurt, but they are being pushed out of my body. What are you, Sofia Claremont?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him, "What I am is nothing that belongs to you." The stake flew out of my hand, burying itself in his left shoulder. I had to keep Lucas away, biding my time. He whirled in pain as the stake pierced him, tumbling back to the floor. I wanted to cause Lucas pain, a glimmer of the pain he once caused me. My hand went up slowly, calling the knives back to me. Lucas groaned and fell, knocking over my armchair. The blades hovered around me, painted with his blood. I moved along the wall, trying to get out of the apartment. Lucas wasn't prepared for this and I was using it to my advantage.

Lucas got back on his feet and looked straight at me. His eyes widened seeing the knives floating in mid air, all of them pointed at him. My hand swept up, breaking the legs off my wooden chairs. The crude stakes surrounded me, mingling with the knives. I hated this man and I wanted this over. My hand was closed into a fist, then my fingers pointed out, shooting my arsenal at the vampire. Lucas screamed in pain at the knives and broken chair legs pierced all over his body, pinning him to the wall by the curtain covered windows.

Lucas lost too much blood, effectively weakening him. I walked over to him, a single stream of tears running down my face, "Now you know how it feels to be weakened, bled out and mutilated." My hand opened and the second stake hidden behind my books flew into my palm as I walked over to him. I held the point of it to his face, "This is for Derek. For leading him to the Oasis and letting him die. This is for tormenting me. And this is for you, you monster!"

I plunged the stake right into Lucas's heart, driving it deep into his chest. Lucas hissed at me, splattering blood on my face. I watched as his skin grayed and withered. Stepping back, forgetting my physical pain, I watched as he died by my hands. Lucas Novak was no more.

DPOV

Bursting into the apartment, my heart slowed seeing Tempest on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down on her knees. She was trembling; her ankle injured and there was blood on her neck. I barely noticed the body of her attacker, but I took in the details; knives, broken pieces of furniture and a stake-pierced body. Tempest was a peaceful woman, but when she was mad, she didn't hold back. I dropped to my knees in front of her, brushing her hair, Baby, it's ok.

She lifted her face, stained with tears and spots of blood. Saying nothing, Tempest jumped into my arms, crying on my shoulder. I hugged her close, ensuring she was safe. My woman was in shock; her body trembled in my arms as she cried. I held her in my lap, sitting on the couch, giving her comfort. Julian, Gregori and Jacques came in, after removing the memories from her neighbors who overheard the fight. Julian closed the front door, seeing Tempest's handiwork, Damn!

The three of them saw Lucas's desiccated body on the wall; his head drooped forward with knives and chair legs protruding from his body. Tempest looked up, sniffling as she looked at her father. Jacques was in utter astonishment having seen what his daughter can do. She displayed extraordinary strength, killing a centuries-old vampire on her own; one that stalked her for so long. Lucas Novak was known among our people and now, he was gone. Jacques looked at Tempest, a smile growing across his face as she brushed away a tear, "That's my girl." She laughed through her sadness.

Jacques offered her a damp towel to clean her face, Thank you.

Julian and Gregori moved to take the desiccated body down, That woman is hardcore. I am staying on her good side.

Jacques stood in the way of Tempest seeing the body being moved; she's endured enough for one night. Gregori created a white sheet and it floated over the body. From Lucas's corpse, there was a vibrating sound. Julian fished out a ringing cell phone. "Natalie B," he announced. Jacques took the phone and answered, duplicating Lucas's voice, "Natalie." The vampire diplomat's voice came over the phone, all of us hearing the call, "Lucas, this is your last warning. You have violated an agreement that is older than you. You have to get out of those mountains." Jacques spoke as Lucas, knowing his voice from Tempest's memories, "Fine, and where should I go?" Natalie sighed, "I really don't care. Go home to the Shade and face your punishment. Maybe Vivienne will take it easy on you."

Tempest's head snapped up, Vivienne?

She moved out of my hold, limping and reached for the phone. Jacques handed her the phone, lifted her off the floor and sat her down at the dining table, "Natalie?" There was silence over the phone, "Who is this?" Tempest looked up and I nodded, This is what you wanted.

She nodded, "This is Tempest Trine." The woman groaned over the phone, "He didn't. I am so sorry. Where is he?" Tempest sighed, "Dead." Silence was Tempest's answer. "You mentioned Vivienne? She's in the Shade?" Natalie sighed through the phone, "She was released from the hunters and returned to the Shade, yes. When Vivienne learned of Gregor and Lucas's betrayal, she took the throne from her father and is now queen of the coven. Claudia was punished, as far as I know. When she learned of Queen Sofia's death, Vivienne cut all ties with the Oasis and offers them no aid. The Maslen coven are now the sworn enemies of the Novak coven and no longer welcomed to the island, but I shouldn't be telling you all this."

Tempest grasped the phone, suppressing a shudder. She said what I needed to know, but I still asked, "So, they all think….?" "Yes," Natalie breathed, "Sofia Maslen is no more. Mourned by the king and her people of the Oasis. Even in the Shade, a memorial of her and Derek now stand in the Sanctuary. The humans of the Oasis made a statue of their fallen queen in her memory. The humans still keep their loyalty to their queen. Lady Ingrid wanted the statue removed, but Borys allowed it to stand. Sofia is gone, but her memory lives on. Now, what of Lucas? Who was that imitating his voice?" Tempest smiled, "I'd rather not say." "Agreed," Natalie said, "I will send word to the Shade that Lucas has died at the hands of an enemy he wronged. There's so many, so it will be easy to sell. I'm sorry he came after you, Tempest. Be safe and happy. And destroy this phone. Goodbye."

The line went dead. Tempest handed the phone to Gregori, who decimated it in his hand. I went over to my woman who hugged herself to me as I carried her in my arms, We're safe. He thinks I'm dead. I'm safe, Darius.

You always were with me, honey.


	21. Stronger

Chapter 21 – Stronger

TPOV

Jacques, Gregori and Julian walked behind Darius as he carried me. My ankle throbbed with pain. Darius insisted that he heal it before we left my apartment, but I just wanted to get out of there. For once he listened and agreed to heal me when we got home. I just wanted to go home. Savannah, Syndil and Desari were seen home by Barack and Dayan. Mikhail was waiting for us at Darius's house when we arrived, along with Raven and Shea. Shea looked me over, "Oh no, he fed on you." Darius set me on the couch, while Shea got to work. "What did he do to you?" Shea asked while she healed my neck. Darius was silent as he worked on my ankle; my legs in his lap. Jacques spoke of what happened, pulling the memories from my mind.

Shea sighed, "Well, at least it's over now." I said nothing, just rested on the couch. My ankle was healed, but neither Darius nor I moved. He held my fingers as we sat together, my feet still in his lap. I couldn't stop thinking about the attack I dealt with tonight. Lucas violated the agreement, what would happen now? According to Natalie, no one else knew of Lucas being here, but she could only know so much. What if more appear here? They would be dealt with. The idea of more vampires coming to the mountains scared me, but it did not weight me down. Borys believed I was dead. Vampires I could handle, but seeing Borys and Ingrid again… I don't know what I would do.

Mikhail kissed my hair, breaking my train of thought, "I'm just glad you're safe, my sweet. I never told you this, but it was I who got Vivienne out of the hunters' compound." I blinked and he smiled, "Their leader owed me a favor. He thinks she was brought to my facility." Mikhail was an influential man, with a long reach.

I smiled at him, _Thank you, Uncle Mikhail._

Everyone departed, leaving Darius and myself alone. My head was leaning on the back of the couch as the last guest left. Darius's other hand was rubbing my knee, "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, "Yes, I feel a lot better now." I felt so much better than I had in a long time. There was no more worry. Borys wasn't going to send anyone looking for me. Darius, my family and I were safe. I smiled to myself, taking my feet out of Darius's lap, but he caught them in his hand, brushing the bottom of my foot. I giggled, "Don't do that. I'm ticklish." He arched a brow and brushed a finger against the sole of my foot; making me laugh again, "Stop that. I mean it."

He ignored me, brushing his fingers along the back of my knees, "No!" I cried out. I tried to move away, but was caught in his arms, as Darius tickled my waist. "No, don't," I yelled, trying to get out of his strong hold. After tonight, I needed to laugh. I screamed in laughter, mingling with his as Darius carried me upstairs. His strong fingers tickled along my ribs. I fell on the bed, trying to get away from him, but Darius pinned me down, going for my waist. "Stop!" I laughed harder, pushing against his shoulders. Darius was smiling as I tried to get away without success. Calling out to him, Forest pushed Darius away, "Cheater." I ran into the bathroom, escaping him, "No, you used your strength against me, so I used mine against you." A door wouldn't stop Darius from coming after me, but I needed a shower. There was still dried blood on me and I wanted to wash Lucas off, "Now, I need a few moments."

Darius laughed behind the door, calming an anxious Forest. Stripping off my clothes, I realized that my dad saw me in my party clothes. At least, Jacques wasn't worried about the way I was dressed; he never did see me as an adult, despite the fact I came to him as an adult. Water ran through my hair, over my skin. My arms should be sore from Lucas's hold, but Shea took care of that. I was feeling buoyant and happy and it wasn't from play fighting with Darius. Vivienne was safe at home and I was safe from Borys and Ingrid. Knowing that I ended Lucas Novak should disturb me, but I was just glad he was gone. The hot water soothed my body, steam floating into the air, clinging to the tiles. Lucas wasn't the first person I killed, but it would leave a mark on me. My mind conjured up the last horrified look of Borys's followers that I killed as a way to cement their fear of their queen. In those days, I had to act as mad as the king to stay alive.

Stepping out, I wrapped myself in a big towel and wiped a layer of fog from the mirror. I looked at myself for a long moment. I just killed a man who killed thousands during his life. He was a monster, not a man. I was feeling happy, yet guilty, for not feeling worse about taking a life. I killed someone and all I could think of was Darius. He was here and I was holding myself back from him. He was just in the next room. He was there, the first one I saw after killing Lucas, holding me in his arms, letting me be an emotional mess. He was more than patient with me; giving me everything that I've wanted. The truth was I was holding myself back from Darius out of fear of the unknown; of being found. I experienced that fear tonight and now, Darius and I were back home and safe. Listening to behind the door, I could hear Darius moving quietly around the room; hearing everything he was doing. A drawer opening and closing, a zipper unfastened and the ruffling of clothes.

My thoughts took a change from feeling awful for killing to thinking about the man I cared about. Darius helped me feel better, almost forgetting about being attacked tonight. There was no pushing, he was just there and that was enough to help me. Opening my towel, shifting my thoughts as I looked at myself in the mirror. My body was different; more definition to my waist and hips. I've changed from the girl I was when I first arrived here. My towel dropped to the floor, thinking that it was time I completely gave into what I really wanted. No more holding back. Pulling on a robe, I opened the bathroom door and walked out to the bedroom.

Darius was sitting on the chaise with his iPad. He didn't look up from the device, "I see the appeal of these things. They are fascinating and can take up your time." I smiled and walked over to the dresser to brush my hair. I knew what I wanted and it was time to get over my fear. Fear wouldn't stop me from living and loving again. I pulled my fingers through my hair, thinking. Darius and I shared a house, a bedroom and a bed; I was sharing my life with him. He was willing to live a lifetime with me, so I can do this for him and me.

Walking over to my side of the bed, I sat down, turning my back to Darius, "That's how I felt when I got my first one. A few years hidden away from the world and things are so different," I laughed to myself. Darius chuckled, still plinging away on his iPad. I opened my robe, letting it fall off my back, showing bare skin. I rubbed lotion over my shoulder, brushing my hair to the side. There was a quiet gasp behind me; Darius noticed what I was doing. I stood up slowly, letting my robe fall on the floor. The air touched my bare skin, sending goosebumps over my body. I could do this; I've done this before. I wanted to do this.

My heart was racing, as I turned toward him, letting him see me completely naked. His eyes scanned my entire body for a moment. I bit my lip, "Are you coming to bed?" The quilt was pulled back and I moved to lay down, tucking myself in the bed's warmth. I wanted to be with someone I loved. I loved Darius and I wanted to be with him. My head lifted from my pillow, "Darius?"

He rose from his seat, forgetting the iPad and laid next to me, on top of the quilt. My mind began to pull up memories, but I pushed them away. It was time to make new memories. "Tempest, you don't…" I leaned up and kissed him, combing my fingers through his hair.

You don't have to do this.

I pulled his bottom lip between mine, I want to.

The quilt fell off my chest, pressing myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, Tonight, I thought I might not see you again.

Arms circled, holding me against the bed. My mind was only focused on us and nothing else. His shirt was gone with a thought and his bare chest was pressed against mine. Hands drifted under my legs, lifting me onto his lap. Darius was still wearing his pants, but I felt him throbbing through the material. I gasped lightly as he grasp tightened around my waist, cupping my backside. Darius kissed my neck, pulling a moan out of me. I nipped at his earlobe while he kissed the tops of my breasts. Hot and fevered, I didn't notice that I was straddling his bare legs. My eyes shot up, feeling him there, ready to enter my body.

I wanted him. I wanted to be with Darius. I gasped loudly as he slowly slid into me. My body opened, taking him in. My toes curled, holding on for dear life. Yes, oh yes. Darius looked at me, gauging my reactions. I moved my hips, riding him slowly, holding onto him with everything I could. This feeling of fullness was more than I expected. He was everywhere; taking over all my senses and I loved it.

My body moved against his, leaning my mouth to his, I'm fine, baby.

Thank God, he breathed laying me down on bed.

Darius was gentle when we were together. Fire coursed through me, holding his shoulders. His body covered my own and I wasn't afraid. I once believed that I'd be petrified to be with a man again, but this was different. Darius kissed my forehead, nose and lips, holding me close. Gasps flowed out of me as I felt him hitting my insides again and again. I leaned up and kissed him again, keeping myself in his arms. I felt safe with Darius and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

Darius's hand cupped over my cheek, looking directly into my eyes, This is how I wanted us to do this.

He kissed me slowly, I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care.

Something vibrated through me, unlike anything I felt before, almost addictive. There was no one else but Darius. Not Ben, Derek, Borys or Lucas, only Darius.

I gasped loudly, throwing my head back against the pillow, That is the lifemate bond. Your body will only know mine. Hear me, baby. I love you.

I looked at him, I love you too, Darius.

Darius stayed inside of me, rolling until I was on top of him. I sat up, looking down at my husband, rolling my hips, feeling him deep within me. His black eyes moved up my body until his gaze locked with mine. My hands drifted over his chest while his hands cupped my breasts, Don't stop.

Darius sat up, holding me to his chest, tucking his face into my neck. My eyes closed, luxuriating in the pure ecstasy of being with the man I love. This was how I was supposed to be with the man I married; desire, want and aching to be together. I never wanted this to end. I was now Tempest Daratrazanoff and that wasn't going to change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seven Years in the Carpathian Mountains (Twenty six years old)

I shivered as I walked into the house from the garage. Darius shook his head as he walked down the stairs during his FaceTime conversation with Julian, "That is not good enough. You know this will not help us." I closed the door, shutting out the cold, "It's freezing out there." I shrugged out of my coat, making hang up on the coat rack. "Hey, Red," Julian's voice called. "Hey, Blondie," I replied. Darius chuckled. Julian and I were close friends, always making fun of each other. I walked over to my husband, still cold, hugging myself to him, "This is the best way to get warm." Heat radiated from Darius as I pressed my cheek to his chest and he kissed the top of my head. Julian groaned over the iPad, "You two make me sick." I took the device, glaring at my brother in law, "Good night, you 'Carlisle Cullen' look alike."

"I hate…" I cut off Julian turning off the device, "I love pissing him off." Darius kissed me again, "Come on, it's time for dinner." He towed me into the kitchen, making me sit at the kitchen table. I watched as he moved through the kitchen, "Honey, I can get my own dinner." He ignored me, getting the vegetable broth. Forest walked over, tailed by baby Tanya, the panther cub Darius gave me for Christmas. The holiday came with a great deal of surprises.

Darius and Gregori received a great surprise some time ago; their eldest brothers were alive. Lucian and Gabriel were alive all this time, sleeping in the earth for centuries. In order to keep his brother's soul intact, Lucian pretended to be a vampire and allowed his brother to hunt him. Lucian took on a great deal of dark tasks to keep his brother hunting him.

Gabriel was found, freshly emerged from the earth and aided by his lifemate, Francesca. Now, they had an adorable baby girl named Tamara and their adopted daughter, Skyler was finishing high school. Skyler's childhood wasn't an easy one and she spoke to me often about it. Traded away by her father to men, much like how my mother sold me to a man and forced to marry. Learning of my past, Gabriel became very protective of me. His adopted daughter, Skyler had a similar past to mine but she was much younger than I was when she was betrayed by a parent. Gabriel guarded his daughter with his life. It was beyond a Carpathians fathom to understand why a parent would helmet a child in any manner. Children were precious and should be treated that way. He and Lucian swore that Borys would never come near me.

Lucian and Gabriel swore they would end Borys Maslen, just like they ended Skyler's father. Gabriel gave the horrid man a heart attack, making Skyler a ward of the state and open for adoption. Skyler was still shy around people, but she was opening to us, as we were her family now. When she learned about my history, she asked how I coped with it all. Skyler, Syndil and I all suffered from rape, so Syndil and I helped Skyler learn to trust again. After finding Francesca and Skyler, two years later, Lucian found his lifemate, Jaxon in California. She was a dedicated police officer, married to her work. She was an impressive psychic, sensing when evil was near. It was a subtle strength, but she used it to be the best at her job.

Also, with this holiday, I became a big sister. Shea and Jacques had their first-born baby; my little brother, Stefan. And, just when Stefan was born, Raven announced she was expecting her own baby, as was Savannah. Our people were growing and thriving. I was happy for them and a bit jealous. Everyone was having babies and growing their families. I was still a Carpathian/human hybrid. Darius adjusted his life to accommodate my needs and what I wanted. He was sleeping in the earth only once a week to retain his strength and he's taken to eating food and consuming less blood. I loved him so much for doing this, but I saw the changes this was doing to him. His strength wasn't the same. I don't think Darius can handle being human with me. He couldn't suppress his Carpathian instincts and he needed them to survive.

Tanya jumped into my lap, purring as I scratched her ear. She was the closest I had to a baby. Maybe it was my biological clock ticking, but I shouldn't have children. Darius and I were safe, but our children would be safest if they were never born. I wasn't living in fear anymore, but that was for me. If something happened to my children, I don't know what I'd do. I remembered Liana and Cameron from the Shade. They watched over their human descendants over their lifetimes. Maybe our family could do the same for our children. Of course they would, but the truth was I had a terrible mother, so my own maternal instincts might be lax.

A bowl of broth was set in front of me. Darius kissed my forehead, "Eat." Tanya perked up, trying to get to my dinner before I could. I lifted her up above my head, nuzzling her nose to mine, "No, no, that's for me." I placed her on Forest's back and he walked out of the kitchen with her. Sasha and Forest loved Tanya like their own. I ate my broth slowly, letting it warm me up. My phone vibrated and I took it up to check my email. I was CEO of my own company based in Bucharest and very busy. Darius took the phone from me and I protested, "Come on, I have to make sure that transfer goes through." He shook his head, "No, you've been ignoring your needs and I won't allow that to continue." His voice was drifting off his words to something else distracted him.

He looked back over his shoulder, studying the window. I looked up, feeling him tense up, Darius, what is it?

He held up a hand toward me. I crossed the room and took it, his fingers circling around mine. There was something outside. My other hand rested against Darius's chest as he curved an arm around my waist, How many?

One with three pawns. Get to the lower level.

I shook my head, I won't leave you alone to deal with this on your own.

Darius kissed me slowly, Go, Tempest. Do as I say.

There was a vampire here, stalking our home. Since the birth of more children and women being found and claimed, vampires have been on a warpath. I was scared for Darius. He tried to hide it, but I knew his strength was dwindling as he tried to live as I did.

Darius moved to the front door, closing it behind himself, keeping me inside. No, baby, don't. You can't.

I can do no other but see to your safety.

Darius's true nature compelled him to face this evil alone. My heart stuttered as everything fell silent. The vampire was outside the safeguard that secured the house. Sasha came over to me, as I sunk to the floor, waiting for Darius. I didn't like him facing these deplorable creatures, different yet similar to the vampires I've faced; evil to the core, always taking, never caring for others or those they harm. These vampires were Carpathian men who turned their backs on their honor. 'Vampire' was an apt name for them. They consumed and took from anyone who crossed their paths. They were vile and only destroyed all they touched.

I gasped loudly as I felt a slash cut my side. My hands checked under my shirt, but there was no blood. This wasn't my pain; Darius!

I ran out into the cold to find Darius lying on the ground, holding his side. He was groaning in pain, but refused to back out of the fight. I moved quickly, taking up a shotgun, aiming at the pawn closest to Darius. The shot rang through the night, hitting the beast in the head. The master vampire hissed, seeing his pawn fall at the hands of a woman.

The other two moved toward me, but couldn't come closer as I was still under the safeguard. I walked down the steps, aiming at the second pawn, "Get away from here." The pawn moved quickly, but my mind caught it, slamming the monster back to the ground. Taking aim, I shot second the pawn, leaving it to bleed out and writhe in pain. The last pawn retreated to its master. The vampire smirked at me; its skin was paper white, pulled tightly over his skull. Yellow, jagged teeth smiled at me as I stared it down, "She's a feisty one."

I raised my gun, shooting, but it did no good. The bullet missed the target, as the vampire evaporated into mist. The pawn shrieked and disappeared into the surrounding forest. My eyes scanned for any movement, but there was nothing. Taking the chance, I ran over to Darius, who was still bleeding from his waist. The vampire clawed him deeply. I pressed my hand to his wound, leaving the gun on the ground, Don't move.

Black eyes glared at me, Get back inside.

Stop bossing me around and we'll both get inside.

There wasn't much time before the vampire returned. A wounded warrior and his woman were too tempting for him to stay away. My senses spanned out, making sure nothing was coming at us as I helped Darius. Two men emerged from the trees, staring at the two of us, then another male joined them. Mist swirled as they moved toward Darius and myself. His hand clasped my shoulder, watching the trio move toward us. My fingers curled around my gun, watching them float over the earth, ready to defend my lifemate. Relief washed over me seeing Gregori with them. It was then I noticed that the three of them looked so much alike. Darius groaned as I clutched at his arm, keeping it over my shoulder. Gregori and the second male walked over to us. I trusted Gregori, but I didn't know this man.

Sister, this is Gabriel and that, the other male looking out at the darkness around us, is Lucian. They've come to see Mikhail and meet our baby brother.

Darius groaned, Call me a 'baby' one more time, he threatened. Darius hated being thought of as the baby of his family, but technically he was. They helped Darius to his feet and Gabriel took the gun from me, shaking his head, Julian was right. We must remain on your good side.

I half-smiled; I wanted to get Darius inside. He was losing too much blood. Gabriel and Lucian were the 'Dark Twins,' legendary among our people. They were, at least, two thousand years older than Darius. Lucian drifted over to us, putting his hand on my back, Get inside, sister. This isn't over.

The touch of evil was still strong. The vampire was near, unseen but his evil still lingered, thickening the very air. Gregori and his brothers moved to force a circle of protection around Darius. Thunder crashed and a bolt of lightning nearly hit Lucian and me. I jumped to the side, rolling away from the threatening bolt. The earth was charred where the bolt struck. Getting to my knees, I saw nothing but smoke. My fingers curled into the snow, panting slowly. I wasn't alone, though I saw no one else.

I shrieked as a clawed hand grabbed me, pulling me backwards. My fingers left furrows in the snow as I tried to escape the tight grasp, "Darius!" My scream echoed, followed by an inhumane hiss. The hand grasped my neck, squeezing, making it hard to breathe. I gasped for air as I was slammed into the snowy ground. My blood flow was stinging as it tried to move through my veins, but the grasp was too tight. My eyes blurred seeing the vampire, "The female." Jagged, yellow teeth were close, the stench of it was overwhelming. My breath froze as I tried to focus on pushing the monster away. A pain in struck my mind, halting that plan. The pain felt like something was clawing on my brain, almost paralyzing me. My body was jerked up and I screamed in pain as teeth sank into my neck.

My legs kicked trying to escape, but with every pull of my blood, my strength dwindled. My mind was still in pain from the vampire's attack, that I couldn't pull anything toward me to get him off. More blood was being drained out, sending tingling through my arms and legs. I could barely keep my eyes open. Being more attuned to my body, I could feel my heart slowing. Another vampire drank heavily, leaving me weak.

Roars, snapping and breaking; these noises were getting closer. The smoke was clearing as more pawns were fighting the Daratrazanoff brothers, keeping them away from the vampire. The vampire sharply pulled his teeth out of my neck, making my body jerk from pain, to speak in my ear, "Once you're done, my dear, they're next."

I gasped harshly as he bit into my skin again. It should hurt more, but I was numb to the pain of biting. Everything was getting duller, darker, leaving me alone once more. No, I don't want to be alone. My eyelids grew heavy, my heart slowed to a stuttering pace, struggling to beat. Darkness was setting around me, as I grew weaker. The tingling spread from my arms, across my chest, down my legs; leaving me colder. The snow around me was cooling my body. Darius was in my mind, ordering that I stay awake but I didn't have the strength.

I love you, Darius.


	22. Save Her

Chapter 22 – Save Her

DPOV

My own pain came second as I ripped apart another pawn. Her voice was weakening; she was my light. Tempest screamed for me and I couldn't get to her. Her cry for help caused a surge of adrenaline to course through my body, enough to get me to my feet. An army of pawns was overwhelming. Living in the manner of humans wasn't easy. I'd become dependent on my kin to keep the undead at bay. My hand tore through the chest of a pawn, ripping its heart out. My determination would not let me falter. I needed to get to Tempest. Another pawn lunged at me. I moved as quickly as I could, avoiding its claws.

 _Darius, go!_

Lucian destroyed the pawn and I ran to my woman's aid. My body protested with every moved I made. All through the fight, I bled, depleting my own strength. The blood lose was worsening, but I couldn't lose her. The vampire was holding Tempest, drinking from her neck. Her head was hanging to the side as he held my woman. Every ounce of rage I had poured out, "Get off her!" The vampire released Tempest and she fell out of his hold. Sasha and Forest arrived, catching her weak body. There was a quiet whimper of pain that came from Tempest; she lived. My fist slammed through the vampire's chest, halting his escape, leaving the cats to take Tempest within the safeguard. His focus was on my woman, distracting him from my approach. My fingers clutched the black heart, letting sharp nails grow, piercing the organ. The vampire clawed at my hand, trying to get out of my hold. From behind, Gregori snapped the creature's neck. My hold released, pulling my hand from its chest, letting the beast fall to the ground, _See to Tempest_.

My eyes searched for her to find Gabriel already at her side, lifting her limp body from the cats' backs, _Come, brother. She's very weak_.

I moved cross the yard, stepping over broken bodies to where Gabriel cradled my lifemate, shielding her from the cold. Pain radiated through me, my own mixed with hers; I couldn't lose her. Tempest was weaker than I thought. Once inside the safeguard, I needed to see to Tempest's wounds. There were scratches on her arms, bites on her neck and bruises on her skin. She fought the vampire, but was overpowered. "Give her to me," I held out my arms, but Gabriel didn't release his hold, "You're weak from your own blood loss. Get inside." A hand clasped my shoulder as Lucian pushed me inside the house, "Now, brother." This was infuriating. I took care of my own; it's been that way for centuries. I wasn't accustomed to older siblings taking over my duties. It was strange to have older brothers who were stronger than I was. I had to focus on Tempest, not my slighted ego. My brothers were working to keep her alive, so that I would remain alive. My life would be nothing to me if she died.

A petite blonde woman was in my house, clearing the pillows off the couch, laying a sheet over the cushions. She looked at Lucian, then to Tempest, "Lay her here." The woman managed to get through my safeguard; only family could do that.

 _She is family, brother_ , Lucian explained, _This is my woman, Jaxon_.

I recognized my new sister, but that was lost upon me as Tempest was having trouble breathing. Each breath she pulled was a struggle. There was a bone protruding in her neck, making it difficult to breathe. My worse fear has been realized; Tempest was dying. Jaxon moved quickly placing a plastic breathing mask over Tempest's face, squeezing the attached bag, pushing breath into Tempest's mouth. Jaxon was a police officer in her human life and she never forgot her training. Gabriel insisted on seeing to my wounds, but I pushed him away, _I'll sleep in the earth and be fine_.

I moved to Tempest's side, where Jaxon was leaning her head on Tempest's chest, "Her heart is slowing down. She's lost too much blood and there's damage to her air passage." Her skin was paling and our connection was fading; my love could not die. Not now. It wasn't the lifetime I promised her. Her green eyes were closed as she laid still in a great deal of pain. Tempest was going to be angry with me, but I didn't have a choice. My resolve was solidified as I made my decision. I laid my hand over her throat, healing the wounds the vampire inflicted. Gabriel was there as well, setting the vertebrae out of place, which cleared her air passage. She would not be able to breathe or consume anything if this wasn't healed first.

My energy moved through over wounds, healing her. My own energy dwindled, sending me back into my own body. Tempest was still weak from blood loss, but I could see the bruises on her skin. There was more damage than I thought. A rib was pushed back into her body, almost puncturing a lung and there was internal bleeding that needed to be stopped. Lucian began to work on moving the rib away from the vital organ in my woman's body. There was too much damage done to her body; she needed more blood to aid in the healing. One more exchange of blood would change her body and Tempest would be mad, but I had to do it to keep my woman by my side.

Tearing open my own wrist, I fed Tempest my blood. Her lips closed over my wrist, drinking slowly. She needed a third exchange with Carpathian blood to complete her change. Tempest lived as a hybrid for these past years, which has not been easy for her; though she'd never admit it. Tempest needed my help to keep down every meal she had. She tried to deny it, even to herself, but Tempest wanted to become Carpathian, but she didn't want the long life that came with it. Concerns of her past still plagued her. She saw things from a human perspective. Now that was going to change.

Gregori came into the house, finding me with my woman. Jaxon watched on, standing in Lucian's arms. He healed her as much as he could without completely draining himself and now, needed his woman's touch; just as I needed mine. Jaxon knew Tempest; they were close from speaking through the Internet. Tempest drank slowly, taking in what she needed to save her life. I kept her still to take in more blood, replacing what she lost. Heat began to warm her stomach; the change was upon her. Gabriel placed his wrist to my mouth, _Give her any more blood and you won't survive._

I bit down on the offered wrist; _I don't care about me, as long as she's safe_.

Gabriel and Lucian looked at each other, _Yes, he is definitely our brother_.

I never met Lucian and Gabriel before this night. They were revered warriors before Desari or I were even born. Even when she and I were children, Lucian and Gabriel were away from our home. When learning that they lived, Gregori informed our brothers that Desari and I were alive as well. For centuries, Gregori believed he was the last of our family. Lucian and Gabriel were just as surprised and happy with news of the numerous siblings that I protected. Now our family has grown more than any of us imagined. Drinking Gabriel's blood, its strength was stronger than Gregori's, aiding in the healing of my wound.

Tempest whimpered in pain, but still drank. I kept her mind under my hold, making her drink more. I knew what I was doing and ready to face the consequences. She didn't want this, but I didn't want her to die. The vampire was on the brink of killing my woman before I intervened. Having learned the pain the conversion causes, I didn't want Tempest to endure it, but now I had no choice. Gabriel took his hand, moving away slowly, watching my woman. Tempest groaned in pain, pushing my hand away. My hold faded and her eyes fluttered, panting slowly. Her breathing quickened as the pain began to take over. I licked over the wound on my wrist, then saw to her. She was regaining her strength, but needed more rest. Color was returning to her face, but she was still weak. Tempest groaned in pain, holding her stomach. She moved out of my hold, scowling at me. This was going to be worse before it got any better. I could feel the pain moving through her body, but there was nothing I could do to aid her. The change was taking over her body. Tempest turned away from me, almost falling to the floor. My brothers and I jumped to catch Tempest, but Jaxon was there, catching her before she fell, "Breathe, Tempest, its ok."

Tempest wasn't surprised to see Jaxon, as pain was consuming her core. Jaxon had gone through this herself and she refused to leave Tempest's side. She panted in pain, looking at Jaxon, clutching her arms, seeking comfort, "No, make it stop!" I reached out to comfort her, but she batted my hand away. Tempest refused to look at me. The pain was coursing through Tempest's entire body; sweat beading up at her temples. Ignoring everyone and her anger towards me, I lifted Tempest into my arms.

 _Get away! I can't believe you did this to me_ , pain was wringing her internal organs as the change was taking over. She groaned loudly, hanging limply in my arms. She wanted to move away from me and I admit, her rejection hurt, but I couldn't focus on that. Tempest needed me now. Jaxon held onto Tempest, brushing red droplets from her brow. Tempest's eyes were pinched shut, writhing in agony. I felt everything she endured; the worse pain, but even that was surpassed by her rejection of me. Lucian communicated with his woman and she shook her head, "We're not leaving until she's past the pain."

Lucian glanced at me and I nodded, _She is needed here. Tempest is refusing me_.

Jaxon helped Tempest sit up when she heaved up the contents of her meal, rejected from her body. Tempest's breathing slowed, then picked up and she groaned in pain. The room was still and quiet, whilst we waited for the worse to pass. Between myself and Gregori, we tried to take the pain away, but it was for nothing. Tempest groaned, crying out in pain. Her teeth mashed together, coping with the pain running through her body. She was feeling the flames moving through her body. Every organ was screaming in pain as they shifted and changed. She groaned, bending her body close together, fighting off the pain. Jaxon kept her hold on her sister, whispering encouragement in her ear. Tempest's breathing finally slowed with the pain dying down. Jaxon looked up, _She's over the worst of it. Now she's drained and tired_.

Nodding, I took Jaxon's place, holding Tempest. She whimpered in my hold, but she did not refuse me. Lucian held Jaxon to his side, "This is up to them now, angel. We'll check on our sister tomorrow." Jaxon nodded and they left for their home. Gabriel clapped Gregori's shoulder, "We'll strengthen your safeguard so you two rest. Don't worry, *ekäm, she'll be fine." The two of them drifted off into the night. My brothers took care of the vampire and its pawns remains, burning whatever was left from the fray. It was like nothing occurred this night. There were no stains of blood on the ground, not a snowflake out of place.

Gabriel and Gregori were creating layers to my safeguard; so strong that only I can unravel it when I've gathered enough strength. Drinking Gabriel's blood gave me a burst of energy and strength, showing how much weaker I became living as a human. It was by my choice, but it didn't come without consequences. I was going to live as a human with my woman, but now, that was over and we would both live as Carpathians.

Gregori's thoughts reached me, through my grief, _She is going to give him such hell_.

Gabriel agreed, _Well, what's done is done now_.

My eyes looked over Tempest while she breathed slowly. My hand brushed blood from her hairline, "I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I couldn't lose you." Her eyes were closed, hands resting on her stomach. The silence was worse than yelling. I did what I had to do. Another Carpathian woman was joining our people. My thoughts drifted to her parents, kin to our Prince. How were Jacques and Shea going to handle this?

 _They'll be thrilled that their daughter is becoming one of us_ , Gregori assured me that this was the right thing. I held her close, "It's ok, baby. You can sleep." Tears spilled from her eyes, _No, I can't be Carpathian. Why?_

I leaned down, kissed her slowly, tasting blood on her lips. She looked at me, anger flashing in her eyes. She's never looked at me this way. I carried her down to the lower level of the house, "You were dying. I wasn't ready to let you go." One blood red tear streamed down my face, feeling my woman's pain. Worse than the pain, Tempest was angry with me, _You lied! You said a lifetime, one lifetime_.

Tempest believed I betrayed her; another person in her life whose lied. This was not what I wanted. She panted through the pain. Setting her burning body in my embrace, I held her head under my chin, "A lifetime is what I promised, not a few years. Forgive me, baby. I had no other choice." Tempest said nothing, only breathing slowly. The change took its toll on her strength, leaving her skin hot to the touch.

My promise was forgotten the moment I felt her being fed on by the undead. I promised I wouldn't convert her and live as humans, but what choice did I have? There was no time for a blood transfusion and there was more damage done to her body. My woman was dying. The vampire's bite crushed her windpipe and she could have suffocated in her blood if Gabriel didn't start healing her when he refused to let me carry my woman into our home. That was why Lucian intervened, letting Gabriel complete his healing so that she could breathe on her own, but it required more work. There was a break running through several vertebras, which could have led to parts of her body being paralyzed. The undead's grip on her was too strong, causing a vital organ to be punctured. Her heart was weakening and slowing, leading her closer to death. She would need more healing and it was uncertain if that would be enough to keep her alive. It was too great a gamble to take. Even after the healing my brothers and I did for her, it wasn't enough.

I loved Tempest more than anything, but I wronged her. In truth, I was selfish in converting her. We were to spend a lifetime together, not these few short, though precious years together. It was never enough for me and I needed her for longer than one lifetime. I needed more than that to help get past her fears and pains of her past. One lifetime with Tempest wasn't enough.

Leaving my own body, I moved through hers, seeing the changes she was enduring. My blood now coursed through her veins. Her organs were still quivered from the changes, which caused great pain. I moved further through her body, making sure she could handle this. She's had vampire blood in her body before, but it was her heart that changed the blood back to her own. Now Carpathian blood dominated hers, changing everything that she was.

Returning to my own body, I cradled Tempest in my arms, carrying her to the fresh earth waiting for us. She was going to wake Carpathian. The earth lay open for the both of us, waiting to aid in the healing we both needed. The fever broke and the pain was fading from her body. Capturing her mind, I placed Tempest into a deep sleep. Pain lingered but it wouldn't be enough to break my hold. We floated down into the welcoming arms of mother earth as she held two of her children this night.

 _Forgive me, Tempest_.

She was silent. My arms pulled her close as we laid together, my body curving over hers to keep her safe. She would forgive me in time; that was my prayer. She would come out of this stronger. I don't know if I was right or wrong, I just knew I couldn't be without the other half of my soul. Tempest couldn't turn her back on her family or me. I could only hope she will see why I did this. Holding my love to me, the earth closed over us, blanketed in warmth and strengthening both our bodies.

TPOV

My eyes shot open, looking around quickly. What happened to me? A heavy arm was over my body and everything was dark. My thoughts drifted back to the Oasis, but I didn't let them go that far. Now was not the time. Something was wrong. I could smell a rich, heavy scent, but I didn't know what it was. My body felt heavy and different; much like when I was drained of blood, but I didn't feel as weak. I couldn't move any part of my body, though my limbs were itching to move. Besides the arm over my body, there was something else there, keeping me in place; I didn't like it. I moved slowly, testing how much strength I had. I wiggled my fingers first. Even they felt off, like they weren't mine.

 _Tempest?_

My eyes narrowed, hearing _his_ voice. His voice brought back memories of yesterday. I remembered pain and discomfort. I felt a burning fever that I hadn't felt since I was a child, but this fever was different. That first fever came from Borys trying to change me into an immortal nine-year-old vampire. This fever was gone but I was scared of what it had done to me. I closed my eyes, pleading that the heavy blanket of darkness was off me. Things shifted around me and my eyes opened to dull lights above. Inhaling slowly, I realized that we were in the lower level where the exposed earth was under the house. Why was I down here? The heavy arm was Darius holding me close to him. My body sat up before my mind could even complete the thought. My body seemed different, even looked different. My skin was lighter, more luminous in the dull light. My muscles felt tighter, which explained why I was able to get up so quickly. What's happened to me?

 _Tempest? Please, it will be alright_.

Anger was making me see red. _He_ did something to me. Darius and I were lying naked in the earth. A hiss slipped through my teeth and I jumped away from him. The motion was disorienting as I landed on the balls of my feet, out of his resting place, my fingertips touching the earth. I was crouched down as my head turned slowly, looking how far I jumped. The hole where Darius was had to be, at least, seven feet deep. How did I jump out of there? Why was I sleeping in the dirt with him?

The blanket of darkness had to be the earth over us. My hand covered my mouth, gasping; I could have suffocated down there. What the hell was going on? There was a loud thumping that was picking up speed, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I stepped away from where I stood, feeling something moving under my feet, but there was nothing but loose soil. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around, "Don't!" Looking up at Darius, I didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him. I wanted to be in his arms, if nothing else to take away the pained look on his face, yet I wanted to claw his eyes out.

He did this to me. He never intended to let me die as a human. He wanted this, for me to live centuries always hiding in the mountains. My eyes drifted down, seeing him completely naked before me. I was mad, but enticed by just looking at him. _Get it together! Darius betrayed you_. Anger was taking over part of my mind, but another rational voice echoed, arguing with my angry side. _No, Darius didn't betray you. The vampire was killing you_.

My mind was opening up in the strangest way, almost like there was more room in there to think things through; to see things from a different perspective. I remembered not being able to breathe. The gasps for air caused pain and blood. The feeling of blood flowing into places it didn't belonged; my lungs? There was harsh coughing as one of the twins held me in his arms. The twin told me to close my eyes and relax. Then there was a strange sensation moving through my body, making it easier to breathe on my own. Not an invasion, but I knew it was Gabriel helping me.

More memories came to me. Darius was there, blood staining his shirt and a gash on his cheek. He was hurt but he was focused on me; that wasn't betrayal. A constant thumping continued to beat loudly in my ears, slowing down to a calmer pace. My hand rose, touching my chest. The thumping moved in perfect time with my heartbeat. Could I hear my own heart now? I was able to hear it before, but never this loud. There was movement beneath my feet again, but I didn't move. My mind focused; the movement was strong, but not directly underneath my skin. I gasped quietly, realizing that could feel insects moving through the dirt. My breathing was slow as I felt all these sensations.

It was confusing, but one thing was certain; I wasn't human anymore. Hands held my waist, pulling me into a strong chest, _I'm sorry, baby. Please say you'll forgive me_.

My eyes looked into his and there was a brim of red tears on his lashes. My hand reached up of its own accord, brushing Darius's eyes; he shouldn't be crying. Darius had not reason to be upset when he was with me. My hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating against my palm, moving perfectly with mine. I don't know if I could stay mad at Darius, when I knew he wasn't happy. He lied to me. No, Darius didn't. He promised you, before even promising to live as a human that he would protect you at all costs. Logic began to outweigh anger. Darius couldn't even think to betray me. I was dying and he saved my life the only way he knew how. This was stranger still. I wanted to be mad, but with each beat of our hearts, my anger was fading. I see now how Darius saw things. Having a longer life wasn't something to fear, but to embrace. This time would make me stronger, strong enough to face the source of my fears.

My lips pursed together for a moment, "I forgive you." Leaning down, Darius's mouth pressed to mine and my body was against his, feeling the heat of his skin. I was Carpathian now and I was going to have to learn how to live this way. Becoming Carpathian would be a much easier adjustment than pretending to care for Borys.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Ekäm – brother


End file.
